


Crazy In Love

by Juri04



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 33,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri04/pseuds/Juri04
Summary: la vita di kihyun cambia completamente per una pazzia di minhyuk.l'amore porta le persone a fare cose scioccanti. così come la gelosia, che acceca le sue vittime.ambito scolastico/lavorativo





	1. ~ serenity ~ ҉  ✼

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao guys, ho postato questa mia storia anche qua perché sono una brava persona. Mi trovate su Wattpad come GiuMultifandom721 o su Twitter come GiuMultifandom. Niente, enjoy

Minhyuk pov

Anche queste vacanze sono terminate.. ci manca qualche mese e poi saremo in terza.  
Tutti gli studenti, così come me, sono riuniti davanti all'edificio scolastico. 

Vado dal mio amico per salutarlo.  
\- Kihyun-ah~ -  
\- Minhyuk!! -

Al suono della campanella andiamo tutti alla bacheca dell'ingresso per controllare se ci fossero cambiamenti riguardo l'assegnazione delle classi. 

Metto un braccio attorno al collo di Kihyun mentre ci dirigiamo verso la nostra nuova aula.  
\- Dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto non sei cresciuto per niente kihyun! -  
\- Ci credo, era 2 giorni fa.. e poi smettila non sono così basso! -  
Mi allontana, offeso dalla mia battuta.  
\- Eddaii~ sai che scherzo.. -  
\- Lo so. -  
Mi schiocca un colpetto sulla fronte. 

Come ogni volta, proviamo a metterci vicini, facendo una scommessa su quanto tempo ci vorrà per farci dividere dai professori.  
\- Secondo me 2 settimane - dice Kihyun  
\- Mmmm non sono sicuro, c'è la professoressa Choi.. appena ci vede mi mette dall'altro lato, in fondo alla classe. -

La campanella suona un'altra volta e il professore di lettere, il signor Mang, entra in classe con un ragazzo al suo fianco.  
\- Ragazzi, questo è il vostro nuovo compagno di classe -

\- Piacere, sono Hwang Tewon, mi sono appena trasferito. Spero di fare amicizia con tutti voi. -  
Fa un inchino e si guarda attorno per cercare un posto. L'unico vuoto è uno proprio affianco a Kihyun, così va a posizionarsi lì. 

Durante le lezioni, sono tutti molto tranquilli, in fondo almeno per il primo giorno dopo le vacanze ai professori bisogna mostrare diligenza. 

Quando suona l'intervallo mi avvicino a Kihyun  
\- Ehii fra tre mesi avrò 17 anni~ -  
\- Bro io lo sarò dopo una ventina di giorni.. -  
\- Tanto festeggerò insieme a te! -  
\- Come al solito. -  
\- E-ehi! Piacere sono Tewon! -  
Il ragazzo ci interrompe timidamente per presentarsi  
\- Piacere, sono Kihyun, benvenuto nella nostra scuola -  
\- Io sono Minhyuk il suo migliore amico da sempre~ da dov'è che vieni?-  
\- Vengo dal Sud da molto lontano, ma mio padre si è dovuto trasferire qua per lavoro. È successo a metà anno, quindi sono arrivato in pieno anno scolastico.. -  
\- Tranquillo, tanto c'è solo preparazione agli esami del prossimo anno, nulla di troppo esaltante.. -  
\- Nella pausa pranzo se ti va, puoi mangiare con noi! Ora vieni ti presentiamo i compagni -  
\- Grazie mille! -

°•°•°

[3 novembre]

La giornata si presenta come il miglior giorno dell'anno: Kihyun è venuto a prendermi a casa e mi accompagnerà a scuola.  
Mi ha portato un pacchetto ma mi ha intimato di aprirlo la sera con lui quando verrà di nuovo da me.  
I compagni di classe, Tewon compreso, mi hanno preparato una piccola festa e offerto una torta. 

Ma la mia parte preferita è stata ovviamente la sera; io e Kihyun siamo tornati insieme verso casa mia e nel tragitto abbiamo comprato qualcosa da mangiare per la cena.  
Lui è anche corso a casa per recuperare la torta che mi ha preparato ma mi ha detto che me la mostrerà solo più tardi... Quante attese fastidiose.

\- Tanti auguri a te! Tanti auguri a te! Tanti auguri a Minhyuk~ Tanti auguri a te!! YEEEH -  
Soffio sulla piccola candela che abbiamo posizionato sulla torta sulla quale Kihyun mi ha disegnato con la glassa rosa un cagnolino (dice sempre che è l'animale che più mi rappresenta, essendo energetico e solare come me).

Sono così felice che lo abbraccio subito e lo ringrazio per tutto. Mi porge poi una borsa rossa con un grande fiocco, quella che mi aveva consegnato stamattina. All'interno vi è una lunga lettera, con tutto quello per cui il ragazzo mi vuole ringraziare per aver fatto nell'ultimo anno. 

Prendo poi il pacchetto e lo scarto velocemente, non riuscendo a trattenermi.  
Ed eccolo qua: un orologio splendente.  
Nel vero senso della parola: le lancette argentate scintillano riflettendo alla luce artificiale della stanza, così come il quadrante, con una specie di tinta olografica; il cinturino bordeaux si accosta benissimo al mio polso.  
\- Aspetta, te lo metto io -  
Lentamente Kihyun mi prende il polso e allaccia l'orologio. 

In quel momento tutto si ferma: il suo corpo è così vicino al mio che tutto dentro di me inizia a frullare irrimediabilmente, le farfalle nel mio stomaco innescano una danza selvaggia, sento il mio viso diventare caldo.  
Quelli che sono secondi, per me sono attimi infiniti. 

Kihyun si allontana ed io, dopo aver fissato il mio regalo con occhi sognanti, mi avvento sul mittente per abbracciarlo forte.  
\- TI VOGLIO TANTO BENE KIHYUN! -  
\- Oof- anche io -  
\- GRAZIE MILLE -  
\- agh- non respir-  
Finalmente lo lascio e riprende fiato dopo qualche attimo affannoso.  
\- Sono felice ti piaccia -  
\- Uff chissà quanto hai speso! Non lo toglierò MAI -  
\- Tanto è resistente all'acqua... -  
\- Perfetto -  
Tagliamo poi la torta e la mangiamo insieme; per tutta la sera sui nostri volti sono dipinti grandi sorrisi, e la mia casa risuona delle nostre risate.  
\- Ehm.. non mi va di tornare a casa.. va bene se resto qua? -  
\- Ok però almeno avvisa..-  
\- Sì certo, tanto non gli interessa niente. -  
\- In effetti è vero. Mi dispiace..ma EHI! ci sono io con te! -

Per Kihyun non sono solo un amico - un grande amico - sostituisco anche l'affetto che dovrebbe offrirgli la famiglia, e così fa lui con me.  
Quella "famiglia" che non l'ha mai accudito come avrebbe dovuto, che da lui si aspetta un futuro rigido e roseo: la classica famiglia a vecchio stampo. 

Su Kihyun hanno fatto riflettere un po' quel comportamento troppo severo e responsabile, ma io lo aiuto a lasciarsi andare e a godersi gli anni preziosi della gioventù.  
Entrambi siamo abbandonati, liberi in questo mondo.

\- Come sempre c'è un solo letto.. dormo sul divano -  
\- Come sempre, non ci pensi neanche, ci vado io. -  
\- No. -  
\- E allora cosa faccio? dormo insieme a te? -  
\- Oh.. ok.. finiamo sempre così -

Il mio cuore batte a mille. Non è la prima volta che dormiamo insieme, succede tutte le volte che ci fermiamo l'uno a casa dell'altro anche se accade più spesso che si fermi lui da me (per scappare dai suoi).  
Però con il passare degli anni il mio amore per lui è sempre più cresciuto.. cosa fare? _ no non è amore, è solo grande affetto perché è l'unica persona a cui sei legato.. sì deve essere così.._

È notte fonda ormai, e sono ancora fermo a fissarlo, non è possibile. Sono così innamorato della sua figura addormentata, è così delicato e fragile, vorrei proteggerlo tra le mie braccia e non lasciarlo mai andare.


	2. ~ in love 。✧♡

Minhyuk pov

[22 novembre]

Oggi è il suo compleanno.

Mi guardo allo specchio, per curare il mio aspetto in ogni dettaglio: voglio presentarmi nella mia forma migliore, ho anche stirato la divisa! 

Mi sono alzato molto presto per fargli gli auguri allo scoccare della mezzanotte e poi sono rimasto sveglio per preparare per lui un pranzo (l'ho avvisato di non prepararsene uno per oggi) e un dolce per festeggiare più tardi quando torneremo qua. 

La festa insieme agli altri compagni è domani: lui è legato anche con gli altri nella nostra classe e nella nostra scuola (lo sono molto anche io, ma diciamo che Kihyun rappresenta quasi la mia unica preoccupazione) perciò vuole festeggiare anche con loro. 

Finisco di impacchettare il mio regalo, affisso la mia lettera ed esco di casa in largo anticipo.  
So che esce di casa ogni mattina alle 07:23 precise, perciò so che lo incontrerò sicuramente se andrò a casa sua a quell'ora.

Come previsto trovo Kihyun e lo saluto calorosamente  
\- AUGURI KIHYUN!! -  
Gli vado incontro e lo abbraccio forte, tanto che mi intima di lasciarlo per non soffocare affettuosamente. 

\- Tieni!!! Spero che ti piaccia -  
Gli alzo davanti la borsa con il mio regalo e lui mi ringrazia educatamente.  
Iniziamo ad incamminarci mentre legge la mia lettera dolce ed infantile.  
\- Grazie Minhyuk-hyung, sei davvero fantastico! -  
\- Grazie, lo so~ -  
Porto indietro i capelli lunghi -che non ho- con un espressione soddisfatta, facendo ridere il ragazzo affianco a me. 

Ci stiamo avvicinando ormai alla scuola quando Kihyun corre verso una panchina per aprire con calma il suo regalo.  
Ho sostituito la scatola del prodotto con la scatola verde pastello che il ragazzo sta estraendo con cautela dalla borsa.  
Snoda il fiocco bianco in nastro che ho legato e finalmente apre il contenitore. 

La fotocamera nuota nel cotone morbido che ho messo per proteggerla. 

Kihyun rimane bloccato con gli occhi scintillanti, quasi in lacrime prova a balbettare  
\- O-oh mio d-dio -  
Con un grande sorriso rimango a guardarlo mentre con le mani tremolanti alza la camera per osservarla in tutte le sue componenti.  
Gli ho comprato la migliore in mercato, non ho quasi badato al prezzo nonostante io non mi possa permettere spese esagerate. Ma diciamo che per Kihyun darei la vita, quindi rinunciare a qualche pasto non è certo un problema.

Ripone tutto con cura, rifà addirittura il fiocco sulla scatola, per poi appoggiarla un attimo sulla panchina e saltarmi addosso emozionato. Lo tengo stretto e giro su me stesso facendolo volare in aria. 

Dopo esserci ricomposti ci dirigiamo verso scuola. Tutti gli fanno gli auguri e gli lasciano qualche lettera; Tewon gli regala un libro di cucina che a detta sua, era quello desiderato dal festeggiato. Kihyun, però, quando ringrazia si vanta di aver ricevuto da me il regalo migliore, descrivendo, ma non mostrando, la mia fotocamera. Sono così soddisfatto che ancora non realizzo, se non dopo qualche ora, di aver avuto contatto fisico con lui così a lungo e così teneramente. 

Quando suona la campanella della pausa pranzo gli dico di affrettarsi a rimettere in ordine le sue cose;  
gli afferro la mano e lo conduco velocemente sul tetto della palestra, accessibile da un'entrata che in pochi conoscono se non solo io e Kihyun. 

Ci sediamo nel nostro angolo preferito, finalmente indisturbati, e gli porgo il pranzo che gli ho preparato con cura questa notte.  
Ho preparato del riso, della carne e dell'insalata mista; ho scelto un piatto che sarebbe stato buono anche raffreddato perché sapevo che oggi non mi sarei avvicinato alla mensa.  
\- Grazie mille hyung! -  
\- Tutto per il mio migliore amico~ -

Noto che il suo viso è un po' arrossato  
\- Hai caldo? Vuoi trovare un posto più ombroso? -  
\- No, ma va..  
\- Hai la febbre?  
Provo a mettere la mano sulla sua fronte che però non mi sembra scottare.  
Visibilmente imbarazzato mi allontana la mano  
\- Sto benissimo.. anzi sono alle stelle!-  
\- Bene, sono felice che tu stia bene -  
Gli strofino i capelli mentre lui prende i primi bocconi del mio pranzo  
\- Wow hyung! ogni anno quando arriva il mio compleanno sembra che le tue capacità di cuoco si elevino da ameba a chef stellato! -  
\- Non so se prenderlo come complimento ma.. ok grazie -

Mangiamo insieme, parlando e ridendo tra noi.  
Controllo l'orologio e noto che mancano 10 minuti all'inizio delle lezioni. Così avviso Kihyun e rimettiamo tutto in ordine. 

Prima di scendere Kihyun mi ferma e inaspettatamente mi abbraccia  
\- Mi hai reso davvero felice, e anche se so che hai altre sorprese per me, voglio ringraziarti tanto -  
\- P..prego -  
_Credo che impazzirò di questo passo.._

Il resto delle lezioni trascorre senza quasi che me ne accorga e come fosse passato qualche minuto mi ritrovo con Kihyun a percorrere la strada verso casa mia. 

Siamo soli per strada, neanche una vecchia signora che ritorna da un negozio; noi due, e il sole che si nasconde tra i tetti delle case, tra gli alberi nei giardini. 

Kihyun sospira, poi mi prende il braccio e si appoggia a me.  
\- Stavo pensando.. che sei l'unico che mi faccia sentire felice.. i miei genitori non mi supportano e non ho nessun'altro come te.. mia zia si impegna, ma lo fa solo perché vuole un po' di compagnia.. -

Gli strofino i capelli dolcemente  
\- Non mi lasciare mai Minhyuk -

Si stringe ancora più forte a me e ho l'impressione che stia quasi per piangere per quanto si senta abbandonato da tutti.  
\- Tranquillo sarò sempre con te -

Raggiungiamo la mia abitazione e apro la porta di scatto per lasciare l'altro di sorpresa: ho decorato l'entrata, il salotto e anche il piano della cucina; ho appeso delle strisce colorate di azzurro e blu di diverse tonalità, ho posizionato qua e là dei palloncini dello stesso colore e dipinto personalmente uno striscione (con la scritta "TANTI AUGURI KIHYUN-AH!").  
\- WOW!! dai mi sento male ora, io non ti ho preparato nulla del genere per festeggiarti.. -

Mi mostra un'espressione confusa tra essere triste, sorpresa o emozionata.  
\- Come potevi prepararmi una sorpresa in casa mia?! -  
\- Mm hai ragione.. però-  
Lo zittisco all'istante prendendolo per mano portandolo in casa.

Lo faccio accomodare in cucina e prendo la torta dal frigo. Gli chiedo di girarsi e non guardarla prima che io abbia finito di completare la decorazione con le fragole.

La porto davanti a lui e accendo la candelina che ho posizionato sopra  
\- Ora puoi aprire gli occhi, soffiare ed esprimere un desiderio~ -  
\- Ohh wow Minhyuk, ancora una volta mi dimostri che un giorno all'anno sai cucinare! Aspetto di assaggiarla però.. -  
\- Uff.. dai, soffia! -

Spira delicatamente per spegnere la fiammella e rimane ad occhi chiusi per concentrarsi sul desiderio.

Prendo due piattini e taglio due fette della torta.

\- Mm si dai è mangiabile.. -  
\- EHI -  
\- Scherzo~ è molto buona bravo -  
Mi pizzica la guancia e finisce di mangiare la torta. 

\- Senti.. ti spiace se provo la mia fotocamera? -  
\- Ma certo dai! Voglio vedere come immortali.. ehm .. cosa vuoi fotografare? -  
\- Scusami, secondo te? Prova a indovinare.. -  
\- Mmmm.. quella pianta che ti piace tanto che ho messo alla finestra! -  
\- Non ci credo- voglio fotografare TE -  
\- AHH.. ...ma perché me? -  
\- Me l'hai regalata tu, meriti un compenso. -  
\- Ma non ha senso! -  
\- Ha parlato il re delle sciocchezze! -  
\- ma-  
\- Dai siediti sul divano e prepara delle pose -

Pieno di agitazione, faccio come Kihyun mi ha chiesto; il ragazzo accende e sistema la fotocamera, poi si accovaccia di fronte al divano, dove mi sono posizionato.  
\- 3, 2, 1! -  
Ripete la formula più volte, non so neanche quante a dir la verità

\- Poi me le devi mandare -  
\- Pft mai! -  
\- daii  
\- mmm forse..

Kihyun rimane un secondo a guardare le foto appena scattate (ed io rimango a guardare lui) e poi ripone tutto con cura.  
Anche questa volta, come sempre, non ho preparato un altro giaciglio per dormire, e dopo una scontata discussione, terminiamo per dormire insieme nel mio letto.

Si addormenta quasi subito dopo che ci siamo cambiati e lavati; invece io rimango sveglio a pensare.  
Rifletto su quanto sia stata stupenda la giornata, come io abbia trascorso così tanto tempo con Kihyun e quanto il ragazzo sia stato dolce con me.. 

In realtà non ho ancora elaborato tutto, troppo per il mio cuore fragile, innamorato perso per il ragazzo. Anche se internamente sono più rude di quello che si direbbe, quando si tratta di Kihyun divento il più gentile del mondo.

Mi addormento con l'immagine meravigliosa dei miei momenti con il ragazzo che ho ormai accettato di amare.


	3. ~ enemy

Minhyuk pov

La presenza di Tewon sta diventando sempre più ostile per il mio amore.  
Nel corso dei mesi è diventato sempre più legato a noi.. sempre più legato a Kihyun.

Una nuova sensazione sta crescendo in me, lentamente, senza farsi notare, una specie di morsa che mi attacca internamente ogni volta che vedo Tewon parlare amichevolmente con il mio migliore amico.

Ho paura.  
Ho paura a causa dei miei sentimenti e della mia persona. Sono un ragazzo che è stato abbandonato a se stesso davvero troppo presto e ormai mi sto mantenendo con modalità che Kihyun non apprezzerebbe.. 

Quanto vorrei essere il ragazzo che gli mostro ogni giorno. In realtà lo sono, ma non totalmente. Non sono sempre così tranquillo.. non quando vi è il mio rivale. Per me è un rivale..in amore.. l'amore di Kihyun. 

Capisco che sia un ragazzo perfetto e che a prima vista chiunque se ne innamorerebbe .. ma perché lui dovrebbe scegliere gli altri, quando ha me, con cui si è legato fin da piccolo? Con cui ha trascorso ogni tipo di avventura. Per cui farebbe l'impossibile. 

Perché ho paura che Kihyun non mi scelga? Forse perché Tewon non è poi così male; in fondo ha molte cose in comune con il ragazzo..  
_forse mi sto facendo troppe idee da solo, magari non è neanche innamorato di lui.._  
Mi alzo dal letto pronto ad iniziare una nuova giornata, l'ultima della settimana, perciò stasera siamo incaricati di pulire la classe ed è anche il mio turno.. insieme a Kihyun e Tewon.

Spendo la giornata provando a stare più vicino possibile al mio migliore amico, ma il tempo sembra essermi nemico, e la giornata arriva velocemente al termine.

Stiamo pulendo l'aula ora; io mi sto dedicando alla lavagna e alle finestre.  
\- Ragazzi ho finito il detersivo ne vado a chiedere altro.. -  
\- Ok~ -  
Ovviamente è Kihyun a rispondermi e a farmi volare le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Quando riapro la porta della classe però, nello stomaco volano fulmini..

Kihyun pov

Giorno di pulizie, una noia mortale.

Minhyuk è uscito per prendere del detersivo. Io sto passando la scopa e successivamente Tewon lava il pavimento.  
In generale siamo stati molto in silenzio e così continuiamo ad esserlo quando Minhyuk lascia la stanza.

Accade tutto in un secondo, all'improvviso:  
Tewon scivola sulla stessa zona che aveva appena bagnato e cade su di me. Siamo caduti in una posizione.. ambigua.. Tewon sopra di me, con le braccia puntate per non schiacciarmi. 

Proprio in quel momento -quello sfortunato momento- entra l'ultima persona che doveva vederci così: Lee Minhyuk.  
Appena apre la porta, rimane pietrificato, ma solo per un secondo poi con i suoi gesti veloci, interrompe ogni nostra parola

\- Non è come sembra-  
Tewon prova a spiegare alzandosi in piedi, ma il ragazzo lo scansa e mi afferra da terra.  
Mi trascina fuori dall'aula e vedo che Tewon ci segue incerto delle intenzioni di Minhyuk. 

Il ragazzo mi tiene stretto per il polso e inizia a correre; svolta tra i corridoi con agilità e semina Tewon con facilità.  
Si ferma bruscamente quando raggiungiamo un angolo isolato dalle altre aule. 

Minhyuk trema per l'agitazione, mentre io ho il respiro un po' pesante per la corsa.  
\- Cosa diavolo ti stava facendo?!? -  
\- Nulla. -  
\- Devo crederti? -  
\- È scivolato ed è caduto in modo strano, devi stare tranquillo.. -  
Mi mette le mani sulle spalle  
\- Non mi piace quel ragazzo l'avrai notato.. però ti credo .. -  
\- Non ti piace? Cos'ha che non va? -  
\- Tipo esistere? -  
\- Non ti piace la sua compagnia? -  
\- Lascia stare.. dai torniamo o penserà che ti ho ucciso.. -

Quando rientriamo in classe il ragazzo corre verso di noi  
\- E-ehi guarda che non gli ho fatto niente! Sono scivol-  
Minhyuk lo interrompe  
\- calmo, già risolto -  
Terminiamo di pulire tutto e ci dividiamo per incamminarci a casa.

Minhyuk pov

Non sono per niente sereno.  
Non sono certo che quello fosse tutto finto o casuale.  
Forse mi sto facendo troppi problemi.. un allarme d'ora in poi rimarrà perennemente acceso nella mia mente e nel mio cuore. 

Fra una settimana vi saranno le vacanze invernali, vorrei invitare Kihyun ad uscire insieme a me, magari per fare i compiti insieme e poi prendere un caffè o un frappè in quel nuovo negozio che sembra essere interessato a provare.

Purtroppo oggi siamo stati entrambi molto occupati e ogni volta che provavo a chiederglielo qualche compagno ci interrompeva per chiedere aiuto per qualche esercizio. 

Ora che immagino abbia terminato di pranzare, proverò a chiamarlo.  
\- E-ehi Minhyuk! -  
\- Che succede Kihyun? -  
\- O-oh nulla hyung, dimmi tutto -  
\- Ti va di uscire con me? -  
\- Ehm.. in realtà sono da mia zia, mi ha chiesto di aiutarla.. per spostare dei mobili -  
\- Oh ok.. -  
\- Scusami.. -  
\- Tranquillo ciao~ -

Sono più che sicuro che sia con Tewon.

Gli ho già detto che non mi piace per niente quel ragazzo e ormai avrà capito che sono molto infastidito quando trascorre del tempo con lui invece che insieme a me. 

Penso velocemente ad un modo per ottenere il mio appuntamento e interrompere Tewon.  
\- Ciao Tewon -  
\- Perché mi chiami? Dimmi Minhyuk -  
\- Posso venire a casa tua per fare i compiti? -  
\- Ehm in realtà dovrei- sono in castigo, mia madre mi ha chiuso in casa. -  
\- Non mi avevi detto che dovevi andare a trovare tua nonna? -  
\- Eh sì.. "dovevo", ho dimenticato di fare una cosa per mia madre e lei si è arrabbiata.. -  
\- Mmm.. non è che per caso c'è Kihyun? -  
\- COSA? ma ahahahah, che cosa ti viene in mente Minhyuk? No non è qua.. è a casa sua -  
\- Davvero? Perché a me detto che era da sua zia.. -  
\- No non è qua comunque, ho detto una cosa a caso per quanto riguarda la sua collocazione.. -  
\- Ok mi fido, ciao Tewon~

Essendo al corrente della situazione, voglio terminare il mio piano e portare da me Kihyun, perciò chiamo di nuovo il ragazzo dopo aver atteso una quindicina di minuti  
\- ... Pronto? -  
\- Kihyun ... aiutami sono caduto e non riesco a muovere le gambe, ti prego vieni subito NON LE SENTO!! -  
\- ARRIVO -

So di essere crudele, ma il mio piano non è certo stupido. La casa della zia di Kihyun e quella del ragazzo stesso sono molto più lontane dalla mia rispetto a quella di Tewon.  
Perciò se arriverà qua troppo velocemente.. confermerò ancora una volta tutto.

Dopo due minuti quasi esatti sento la serratura dell'entrata girare frettolosamente (entrambi ci siamo scambiati le chiavi di casa, in caso di emergenze come questa che io ho inventato.. evidentemente la tiene insieme alle chiavi di casa) e Kihyun che urla  
\- HYUNG STO ARRIVANDO -

Mi trova con molta sorpresa in piedi davanti all'entrata.  
\- Hyung ma-  
Lo prendo per la spalla e lo blocco al muro.  
\- Eri da Tewon ?  
\- N-no.. ma ehi, tu non ti eri fatto male? -  
\- Mmm era una scusa per farti arrivare velocemente.. anche troppo velocemente perché tu fossi da tua zia -

Sul volto di Kihyun cala un ombra di rassegnazione.  
\- Sì ero da Tewon per fare i compiti.. gliel'avevo promesso.. è da tempo che me lo chiede ma tu lo scopri e mi allontani.. anche se questa volta hai utilizzato mezzi più.. malvagi -  
\- Posso arrivare a tutto per te. -  
\- lo so. -  
\- ora avvisa pure Tewon del mio piano malvagio mentre andiamo a quel "Flower Café" -  
\- cosa- .. mm ok mi arrendo.. -

Finalmente conquisto Kihyun ( _per modo di dire_ ) e usciamo di casa insieme.  
Ha veramente inviato un messaggio a Tewon per spiegare l'accaduto mentre stavamo andando alla caffetteria. Dalle sue labbra scappa un sospiro  
\- Hyung sei veramente impossibile.. -

Lo prendo a braccetto e lo stringo a me  
\- So che mi vuoi bene lo stesso -  
\- Sì davvero tanto..sei fortunato.. -  
Ancora più felice di prima, rafforzo la presa sul ragazzo e lo conduco all'interno del piccolo locale.


	4. ~ coldness ❆

Minhyuk pov

Ordiniamo un caffè ricoperto di crema alla fragola; cerchiamo di risparmiare sui prezzi, acquistando quindi una porzione grande da dividere.  
La signora ci porta la bevanda e trovo che bere dallo stesso bicchiere con due cannucce sia davvero troppo per il mio cuore.  
Ho paura di arrossire eccessivamente così provo a distrarre la mia mente parlando un po' con il diretto interessato.

L' "appuntamento" continua perfettamente e lo riaccompagno a casa sua.  
È in quel momento che la giornata si rovina.

Viene ad aprire il padre di Kihyun  
\- Dove sei stato? Non eri a studiare con Tewon? Perché c'è Minhyuk? -  
\- Calma papà.. ehm -  
Intervengo in suo aiuto  
\- Li ho raggiunti per studiare e ho deciso di riaccompagnarlo a casa perché mi sembrava tardi -  
\- Mi posso fidare? -  
\- S-si papà.. -  
\- Sì, signor Yoo -  
\- Dove sono i tuoi libri di testo? -  
\- Avevo portato con me solo il quaderno per gli esercizi, ma Tewon ne aveva ancora bisogno perciò gliel'ho lasciato. -

Suo padre come al solito ci ha riempiti di domande, e prima di riuscire a lasciare l'abitazione trascorrono minuti interminabili.  
Probabilmente anche quando sarò andato via, la tortura per Kihyun continuerà.

Perso nei miei pensieri raggiungo la mia abitazione, ma i ricordi recenti mi accompagnano fino al sonno.

Nonostante tutti i bellissimi momenti che ho passato con Kihyun, la gelosia mi trafigge ancora: Tewon continua a ronzargli attorno.

Da allora sono sempre rimasto appiccicato al mio amore, ogni volta che Tewon lo invita da qualche parte, ci sono anche io.

°•°•°

\- Grazie ragazzi, arrivederci -  
Il cameriere ci saluta quando lasciamo il negozio.  
\- Ehi Kihyun, mi fai assaggiare? -  
\- Certo -  
\- Mmm ci sta! Tieni, prova il mio, alla nocciola -  
\- Il tuo Tewon, com'è? -  
\- Buono, dai -

Dopo aver preso i nostri milkshake ci allontaniamo dal centro della città per raggiungere il parco.  
Dopo una scarsa oretta il cielo è velato di grigio scuro e Tewon annuncia di dover ritornare a casa prima del previsto, chiamato dalla madre per un urgenza.  
Gioisco internamente. 

Ormai l'inverno è inoltrato ma questa giornata è stata particolarmente fredda. Ci siamo seduti su una panchina sotto agli alberi, insieme a noi, qua, ci sono poche altre persone che passeggiano ora, perciò è tutto molto tranquillo. 

Kihyun appoggia il capo sulla mia spalla e mi volto a guardarlo: si è addormentato, così, all'improvviso; sarà per la stanchezza e per la tranquillità che ha trovato in questo momento.

È passata una decina di minuti e il vento si sta alzando, sferza le fronde degli alberi con forza. I capelli si smuovono frenetici, infastidendomi la visuale. 

I miei pensieri convergono automaticamente verso il ragazzo accanto a me; il corpo di Kihyun inizia a tremare per il freddo, così lo abbraccio per cercare di riscaldarlo.  
In quel momento riapre gli occhi  
\- C-che è successo? -  
\- Ti sei addormentato, solo che sta per piovere e per il vento stavi tremando, così sto provando a scaldarti -  
\- A-allora andiamo a casa, no? -  
\- D'accordo, ti accompagno -

Il cappotto che indossa il ragazzo sembra non coprirlo abbastanza, allora non perdo un attimo: tolgo la giacca e gliela appoggio sulle spalle; poi porto il mio braccio attorno a lui e lo stringo per scaldarlo.  
\- G-grazie.. c-che freddo.. -

Kihyun ha sempre sofferto il clima estremo, sia caldo che freddo, al contrario mio, che sembro adattarmi ad ogni situazione.

Una goccia si posa sul mio naso, seguita da un'altra sulla mia fronte; in una decina di secondi inizia a piovere, e per ogni attimo che passa, la pioggia si infittisce. 

Prendo la mia giacca dalle spalle di Kihyun e la alzo sopra le nostre teste; conduco velocemente il ragazzo verso il primo porticato che trovo, quello di un piccolo negozio adesso chiuso. 

Kihyun continua a tremare, così gli faccio indossare la giacca mentre gli strofino i capelli leggermente bagnati.  
\- Accidenti.. dobbiamo aspettare che smetta.. -  
\- G-già.. grazie Minhyuk.. -  
\- Dovresti avvisare i tuoi, o si arrabbieranno molto.. -

Il ragazzo prende il cellulare e con stupore scopre le numerose chiamate perse da parte di suo padre.  
Vedo il panico palesarsi sul suo volto, così mi avvicino a lui cercando di confortarlo. 

Il ragazzo si porta il telefono all'orecchio con la mano tremante in attesa di una rude risposta dal padre; questa non tarda ad arrivare, Kihyun prova a spiegare l'accaduto, ma sento il genitore accusarlo a gran voce. 

Arriva addirittura a minacciarlo mentre il figlio, quasi in lacrime, cerca a tutti costi una scusante. 

Quando la telefonata termina Kihyun rimane rigido mentre la prima lacrima gli scivola sulla guancia. Non attendo un secondo a stringerlo forte tra le mie braccia; il capo del ragazzo sprofonda nell'incavo del mio collo, dove prova a soffocare il pianto irregolare scatenato dall'ira del padre terrorizzante. 

Gli accarezzo i capelli e cerco di diffondergli un po' di calma con una serie di parole dolci.  
\- Mi-minhyuk.. n-non v-voglio tornare a-a .. casa.. -  
Tra i singhiozzi mi parla e, non essendo affatto contrario alla richiesta indiretta di Kihyun, gli prometto di portarlo a casa mia.

Non so quanto tempo sia passato da quando ci siamo rifugiati qua sotto, ma la pioggia si sta diradando.  
Decido allora di contattare per messaggio la famiglia del ragazzo: avviso che non tornerà a casa, perché l'ho invitato a dormire e che il suo telefono si è spento. 

Tengo stretta la mano di Kihyun mentre camminiamo verso la mia abitazione.

Ride leggermente prima di rivolgermi la parola  
\- Ormai è questa casa mia.. -  
Gli sorrido e lo faccio accomodare sul tavolo da cucina  
\- So che abbiamo preso già da bere prima.. ma ti andrebbe del tè? per calmarti.. -  
\- Stai facendo troppo, non saprei cosa fare per ripagarti.. -  
\- Non pensare di essere un peso per me, perché se lo fossi stato ti avrei lasciato nelle fauci di tuo padre da tempo.. io ti voglio un mondo di bene -

Si lascia andare sul tavolo e porta la testa tra le braccia, nascondendosi.  
Gli porgo il tè, una volta preparato, e mi siedo accanto a lui cercando di parlare di argomenti non riguardanti la famiglia.  
\- Hai fatto altre foto? -  
\- Uhm? Oh sì certo! Ne ho fatte molte e le ho stampate tutte! Non potevo lasciarle digitali.. Ne ho fatto un piccolo album.. Che ne dici se lo portassi qua? Così te lo mostro.. e rimane al sicuro nella mia vera casa -  
\- Oh certo~ Così vedo anche le mie foto -

Giornate come queste si sono moltiplicate con il passare delle settimane.  
Il padre si arrabbiava sempre più spesso e ogni volta più violentemente; il punto di riferimento di Kihyun ormai era il mio appartamento, dove vi aveva spostato gli affetti più preziosi con il trascorrere dei giorni.


	5. ~ fear ➵ ×

Minhyuk pov

La scuola sta ufficialmente ricominciando: iniziamo il nostro terzo anno di scuole superiori.

Sono insieme a Kihyun, stiamo salendo la scalinata verso la bacheca scolastica per controllare le classi nuove che ci sono state assegnate.

Sono da così tanto tempo a mollo nella mia serenità, che il colpo che subisco mi pare ancora più forte: Tewon si avvicina a noi correndo, salta addosso a Kihyun, abbracciandolo stretto. 

Torno a provare quella sensazione di rabbia mista alla paura, che non provavo dalla nostra ultima uscita a tre.  
Ora che il mio rapporto con il ragazzo migliorava ogni attimo di più, torna il mio rivale.

Nella mia mente si palesano migliaia di insulti e minacce verso Tewon, che però non posso esprimere a parole. 

Al termine della giornata, mi sento come se fossi pieno di ferite di guerra: per ogni dialogo, anche breve, affettuosamente scambiato tra i due, è come se mi fosse stato sparato un proiettile.. e i danni erano pericolosamente ingenti.

Tewon sembra non aver compreso il mio enorme sentimento di gelosia nei confronti di Kihyun, poiché si comporta ancora più confidenzialmente insieme a lui. 

Mentre percorro la strada verso casa do sfogo ai miei pensieri  
_non è che a Tewon piace davvero Kihyun? Devo avere paura di lui? Però Kihyun è decisamente più legato a me.. in fondo ormai vive con me.._

Camminando, guardo distrattamente il cielo, illuminato dall'ultima luce della giornata, con le nuvole rosee su cui si posano tinte arancioni e rosse, quasi fossero una decorazione attorno al cuore fiammante che era diventato il sole.

Non mi rendo conto che qualcun altro sta camminando nella mia stessa direzione, ma in verso opposto al mio, probabilmente altrettanto disattentamente; ci scontriamo e solo dopo essere caduti a terra, esserci scusati praticamente a vuoto, alziamo lo sguardo per analizzarci l'un altro.

\- Minhyuk! -  
\- Oh Tewon.. scusami ero distratto.. -  
\- beh anche io.. -  
Mi rialzo con il busto un po' dolorante per il colpo e porgo all'altro ragazzo la mano, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi  
\- Senti.. volevo dirti una cosa.. dato che tu sei molto amico di Kihyun forse potresti aiutarmi -

Mi prende alla sprovvista, ogni allarme che si stava lentamente destando dall'inizio della giornata inizia a squillare rumorosamente, quasi offuscando i miei pensieri

\- Il fatto è che .. credo di essermene innamorato.. -

La mia espressione si fa buia, nella mia mente vedo migliaia di idee folli pronte all'emergenza: ormai tutto è chiarito e devo agire efficacemente.

Gli mostro un espressione molto fredda, non so se volontariamente o meno, e gli rispondo rigidamente  
\- È un ragazzo che è stato educato in una famiglia fortemente conservatoria, non so se la sua mente sarà così aperta.. inoltre in questi ultimi giorni prima delle vacanze mi ha confessato di avere una cotta per una ragazza..

Mi sono inventato ogni cosa, perché so perfettamente che Kihyun nonostante la sua orrenda famiglia ha una mente molto aperta e soprattutto, è da anni che non si innamora di nessuno, o meglio, non ha mai detto nulla riguardo.

\- Dici che non ho nessuna speranza? Non potresti chiedergli cosa pensa di me, o qualcosa, insomma per provare a cambiare il suo pensiero? -

L'insistenza delle sue richieste non fa altro che rendermi più nervoso: sembra che Tewon sia molto innamorato di Kihyun, al punto da tentare tutto. 

Ma io amo Kihyun decisamente di più di quanto possa fare lui, perciò non attendo un attimo a rispondere  
\- Proverò a parlargli ma non ti prometto nulla, mi dispiace -

Con un piccolo sorriso Tewon mi ringrazia e mi saluta, percorrendo a ritroso la via da cui io ero arrivato.

Sono bloccato, in piedi in mezzo alla strada, lo sguardo sempre puntato al cielo, al sole che ormai ha un colorito più intenso, in procinto di nascondersi tra le valli lontane.

Proseguo, con i pugni serrati, gli occhi lucidi, sul punto di lasciar scivolare sulle guance qualche lacrima nervosa, preoccupata.

È passata una settimana da quando Tewon mi ha lasciato spiazzato, e adesso questo continua a consultarmi per chiedermi riguardo a Kihyun;  
ed io imperterrito gli rispondo che il ragazzo amato è vago con le risposte, che pensa più che altro a quella ragazza. 

Purtroppo le mie parole pungenti sono inutili ad allontanare Tewon, che ogni minuto che passa sembra provare a sedurre Kihyun più evidentemente.

Sfortunatamente tutto questo non mi è mentalmente salutare: tutta questa situazione stressante, le domande di Tewon, le mie invenzioni, il mio amore folle per Kihyun..

Sento che piano piano qualcosa cambia in me, impercettibilmente, come una goccia che scalfisce una roccia: vi impiega giorni, mesi, anni, ma alla fine vi forma un'incavatura.. e a meno che non venga riempita con un altro materiale artificiale, non tornerà mai come prima.

Ecco come mi sentivo. 

Sono più protettivo con Kihyun, chiunque voglia rivolgergli la parola deve prima sfidare il mio sguardo; sono disperato a tal punto dal provare a spaventare coloro che si avvicinano al ragazzo in tutti i modi, senza quasi farlo notare a questi, operando sul loro subconscio come un chirurgo esperto.

Ovviamente è come se vivessi in una bolla insieme a Kihyun: se mi trovo all'interno di essa, sono tranquillo, sereno, scherzoso, insomma il solito Minhyuk; invece se mi trovo all'esterno divento un killer di cuore, pronto a stracciare ogni tentativo di avvicinamento.

\- Mi dispiace Minhyuk-hyung, mio padre si sta davvero arrabbiando per il fatto che vengo molto a casa tua, anche se per me è casa mia, perciò oggi è meglio se non vengo insieme a te.. -

Mi congedo con un sorriso sul volto, pronto a continuare la giornata con il dolce pensiero di Kihyun a riempirmi la mente.

Scopro che ho fatto troppo presto a rallegrarmi: sento Tewon urlare di fermarmi e suoi passi veloci verso la mia direzione. 

Dopo aver ripreso fiato mi chiede  
\- Allora? Ti ha detto nulla di nuovo? -  
\- In realtà no.. in generale non parla molto -  
\- Beh, non importa! Domani ho intenzione di dirglielo mi sono deciso! Ho preparato un regalo! Per favore prova .. non so.. a dileguarti, così che possa parlargli..-  
\- Mm se sei sicuro tu.. mi impegnerò -  
\- Grazie hyung -

Tutto contento mi supera e a passo svelto si dirige verso casa;  
ormai colmo fino all'orlo di frustrazione, come se avessi una grossa nuvola tempestosa a coprirmi il capo, mi avvio anche io al mio appartamento.

Cercando un piano adeguato nel bel mezzo di una crisi isterica, mi hanno abbandonato tutti i pensieri razionali, quelli che mi avrebbero portato ad una conclusione adeguata. 

Trascorro la notte insonne, deciso a calcolare con precisione il mio piano.

Finalmente il sole fa la sua apparizione e decido di iniziare ad attuare la mia follia.

Mi porto nella mia camera segreta, che ovviamente nascondo a Kihyun, alzo lo sguardo alle armi collezionate nel tempo e mi accingo a sceglierne una. 

Opto per un piccolo coltello, perfetto da nascondere ma efficace per colpire qualcuno con forza.  
Riordino definitivamente i pensieri prima di portarmi al di fuori dell'abitazione.

Nessuno si accorge dell'arma che sto portando con me, ma tutti, eccetto Kihyun, notano la mia espressione fredda in volto. 

Ovviamente faccio di tutto per stare insieme al ragazzo, e nonostante le occhiate di Tewon, provo ad allontanarlo il più possibile.

Durante la pausa pranzo ho mangiato insieme a Kihyun, che poi si è lasciato andare ad una breve dormita sul banco. 

Tewon mi aveva chiesto di parlargli, perciò approfitto del momento per andare.  
Avviso Kihyun dei miei successivi movimenti, senza troppi dettagli, e vado da Tewon. 

Lo trovo vicino all'entrata della mensa scolastica come previsto  
\- Eccoti! Senti ma che-

Senza rivolgergli la parola lo prendo per il braccio e quasi correndo lo porto in palestra, dove in questo momento non ci dovrebbe essere nessuno. 

Lo blocco lentamente alla parete  
\- P-perchè siamo qua? -  
\- Così nessuno ci disturba. -  
\- Oh ok.. ma senti, perché hai allontanato Kihyun? -  
\- Secondo te perché? -  
Non riesce a rispondere alla domanda che gli è stata porta.

Lo spingo leggermente e alzo il tono di voce  
\- Senti Tewon, fai lavorare quella tua mente inutile, e congiungi gli avvenimenti.  
\- E-ehm .. non lo so Minhyuk..

Ormai gli mostro la mia rabbia apertamente  
\- È da quando sei arrivato che per me le cose si sono complicate con Kihyun.. secondo te perché non assecondo le tue richieste? -

Tewon silenzioso rimane a guardarmi un po' impaurito, ma la sua espressione s'intensifica molto quando estraggo l'arma dalla tasca.

Lo guardo con un ghigno e mi avvicino a lui, con l'intento di spingerlo verso un luogo isolato.  
Il ragazzo a questo punto corre, ma io sono veloce e gli sto dietro, non a caso, ho portato a casa molte medaglie; si nasconde in uno sgabuzzino e io mi metto nel suo raggio d'azione, ma nascosto.

Lo sento chiaramente chiamare qualcuno con il cellulare, anzi, sta proprio telefonando a Kihyun, che so stia dormendo. 

Con un filo di voce gli chiede aiuto e dopo un minuto circa sento dei passi risuonare nell'ambiente della palestra.

Kihyun forse ha raggiunto Tewon, perché sento che gli sta chiedendo dove io mi trovi;  
così mi presento nella piccola stanza

\- Sono proprio qua. -


	6. ~ storm ☂

Kihyun pov

Stavo riposando sul banco di scuola, nel pieno della pausa pranzo, quando Minhyuk mi dà un colpetto sulla spalla per svegliarmi  
\- Vado a fare un giro, tu stai pure qua a riposarti -  
Gli faccio un cenno per fargli sapere che per me andava benissimo continuare a dormire.

La vibrazione del telefono mi sveglia dopo circa quindici minuti che stavo dormendo, come posso vedere dall'orario indicato sul cellulare che sta squillando.  
Tewon mi sta chiamando.

\- Pronto? -  
\- Ki-kihyun aiutami.. -  
\- Che sta succedendo? Dove sei? -  
Inizio a preoccuparmi a causa del suo tono molto spaventato.

\- Minhyuk mi sta cercando.. mi minaccia con un coltello.. Mi puoi spiegare che problemi ha?! -  
Mi sto nascondendo nei magazzini vicino alla palestra.. ti prego aiutami ..  
\- Arrivo subito. -

_Che cosa diavolo è questa storia? Che cosa sta combinando??_  
Sempre più nervoso mi affretto a raggiungere il luogo indicatomi da Tewon.

\- Psst, Kihyun.. sono qua.. nasconditi! -  
Sento Tewon sussurrarmi disperato da un angolo dello sgabuzzino e corro subito da lui.

\- Dov'è Minhyuk?  
Gli chiedo con un filo di voce mentre mi avvicino verso la sua figura accovacciata vicino ad un armadio.

\- Sono proprio qua. -

Mi giro di scatto, spaventato dalla improvvisa apparizione del mio migliore amico.

\- Che ci fai tu qui? Vuoi ancora stare con lui piuttosto che con me? Tanto fra poco non ne avrai più la possibilità.. -  
\- Minhyuk cosa stai dicendo.. cosa sta succedendo..? -  
\- Spostati. -

Alza la voce e mostra l'arma da taglio che stava tenendo in mano, fremente di rabbia.

\- C-cosa vuoi fare.. -  
Già sbigottito dalle sue intenzioni, ora il terrore non fa altro che accumularsi in me, ogni piccolo passo che Minhyuk pone nella nostra direzione.  
Sento Tewon afferrarmi la gamba in cerca di protezione.

Provo ad avvicinarmi a Minhyuk, non dovrei avere paura di lui, sono molto confuso dal suo comportamento ma devo farmi coraggio e venire a capo di questa situazione assurda.  
Mi pongo davanti a lui  
\- Minhyuk spiegami che- che cosa sta succedendo.. -

Il suo sguardo, prima puntato su Tewon con aria assassina, si volta di scatto verso di me, terrorizzandomi ancora di più.  
Con una mossa agile mi prende per la spalla e impuntando il braccio sul mio petto mi fa cadere violentemente a terra dietro di lui.

Velocemente porta il pugnale verso Tewon che prova a raggomitolarsi come riesce per proteggere le parti più sensibili del corpo.

Lo colpisce al braccio, lasciandogli uno squarcio profondo che inizia subito a sanguinare in modo allarmante.

Mi alzo velocemente e afferro Minhyuk da dietro per fermarlo da un altro colpo verso Tewon.  
Iniziando a dimenarsi, il ragazzo mi fa vacillare all'indietro ed entrambi cadiamo sul pavimento, incastrati l'uno nell'altro.

Lo sto ancora stringendo tra le mie braccia, per cercare di bloccarlo;  
nel frattempo Tewon, nonostante il forte dolore e il grande shock è riuscito a scappare, probabilmente chiamerà aiuto.

\- Lasciami andare Kihyun! Quel bastardo sta scappando -  
\- Ti prego Minhyuk, torna in te, non riesco a riconoscerti.. -  
La mia voce si riproduce lieve e quasi singhiozzante nella stanza ormai silenziosa, se non per i nostri affanni, i miei per la fatica di tenere fermo il ragazzo, e quelli di quest'ultimo che prova a liberarsi.

Inaspettatamente Minhyuk si ferma: rilassa ogni muscolo e lascia la presa sul coltello che scivola lontano da noi.

Rimango confuso e abbastanza scioccato dai suoi ultimi movimenti, allontano le braccia da lui lentamente, ancora incerto.

Si rialza e si mette a sedere, anche io faccio lo stesso, in attesa di scoprire le sue mosse successive.  
Poso una mano sulla sua spalla  
\- Minhyuk .. che cosa sta succeden-

Non riesco neanche a finire che mi ritrovo nuovamente a terra, questa volta spinto da Minhyuk che mi sta bloccando al pavimento sedendosi sopra al mio bacino.  
\- Sta succedendo che sono questo mezzo psicopatico in realtà. In realtà non mi hai mai visto così, perché nessuno si è mai avvicinato tanto a te. Forse perché di nascosto li spavento.. -  
\- P-perché..? -

Abbassa il capo e ride lievemente  
Porta in seguito la mano al mio viso, la posa sulla mia guancia e mi si avvicina lentamente.  
Mi parla con un sussuro  
\- Perché io ti ho sempre amato Yoo Kihyun -

Mi lascia totalmente scioccato: dalle sue azioni violente, dalle sue parole e anche dal fatto che dopo essersi confessato, mi abbia baciato.

In seguito non ricordo bene cosa successe.. all'improvviso tutto iniziò ad offuscarsi e le mie percezioni si spensero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avevo postato due volte lo stesso capitolo, Sorry AHAHHAHA


	7. ~ confused

Kihyun pov

Non ho idea per quanto sia rimasto incosciente, so solo che ora mi trovo a casa di Minhyuk, precisamente nella sua stanza, sul suo letto.

Rimango un attimo a fissare il soffitto dipinto di un colore rossiccio, come piace a lui, e rifletto su tutto l'accaduto per poi decidermi a cercare il ragazzo.

Mi alzo dal letto con sentimenti misti : confusione, curiosità, paura.  
Mi dirigo verso la porta e la apro facendo attenzione a non fare movimenti bruschi o che avrebbero provocato eccessivo rumore.

Mi reco in ogni stanza, ma non c'è traccia di Minhyuk.  
_sarò forse solo in casa?_  
Provo a chiamare il suo nome, in dubbio se voler sentir risposta o meno.

Mi abbandono sul divano dopo aver passato una decina di minuti a chiamare il suo nome e a girare inutilmente per tutta l'abitazione.  
_dove si è cacciato?_

\- Kihyun..mi stai chiamando così tanto.. allora ci tieni a me -

Sento la sua voce chiaramente, ma non ho idea da dove provenga..  
\- M-Minhyuk? D-dove sei..? -  
Non sentendo alcuna risposta il mio corpo sembra ormai muoversi d'istinto alla ricerca di una via d'uscita, essendo ormai la situazione angosciante.

La porta di casa è bloccata, nonostante qualche spinta ben piazzata non si apre, sembra essere stata rinforzata.

\- Dove vuoi andare Kihyun? Rimarrai sempre con me d'ora in poi. -  
Sull'orlo di scoppiare a piangere, mi lascio andare sulla parete. Le mie gambe sembrano sciogliersi dal terrore e dallo stress.

Mi giro quando sento dei passi venire verso di me; senza rendermene conto, Minhyuk mi ha già raggiunto, mi immobilizza al muro, afferra i miei polsi e li stringe tra le sue dita con forza.

Due rivoli iniziano a scivolare rapidamente sulle mie guance e inizio a singhiozzare dalla paura.  
Minhyuk allora avvicina il capo e con la sua lingua asciuga via le lacrime.

Il gesto mi fa rabbrividire e provo a spingermi più che riesco sul muro provando inefficacemente ad allontanarmi da lui.

\- Rimarrai sempre con me -  
Mi ripete sussurrandomi queste parole all'orecchio e ancora una volta inizio a tremare e a singhiozzare.

Con un ghigno dipinto sul volto il maggiore mi continua ad osservare mentre divorato dal terrore piango disperatamente.

Non oppongo quasi resistenza quando con uno strattone mi porta vicino a se in un abbraccio.  
\- Perdonami per tutto questo, ma io ti amo follemente -

Dopo avermi sussurrato la frase mi conduce verso la sua stanza, mi getta violentemente sul letto.  
Si diverte con il mio corpo per un tempo che mi sembra infinito; ho provato disperatamente a liberarmi ma la sua forza mi sovrastava totalmente.

°•°•°

Mi sono risvegliato la mattina seguente, con il corpo dolorante, pieno di lividi, graffi e morsi, soprattutto il collo e il petto.  
Sembra che una bestia selvaggia mi abbia attaccato e ciò non è tanto diverso dalla realtà.

Dopo essermi osservato allo specchio con gli occhi colmi di rassegnazione, mi guardo attorno alla ricerca di qualche indumento per coprirmi.

Trovo dell'intimo, un maglione rosa pastello decisamente fuori taglia e dei pantaloncini di jeans assurdamente corti.  
Quasi disperatamente inizio ad aprire ogni cassetto alla ricerca di qualsiasi altro capo d'abbigliamento ma sembra che Minhyuk - o la bestia - sia passato a fare razzia di ogni cosa: vuole che mi vesta in quel modo, quel maniaco pervertito.  
Non ho scelta, così piuttosto che rimanere nudo, decido di indossare quegli abiti indecenti.

Ritorno ancora una volta davanti a quel grande specchio, in cui riesco ad osservare il mio esile corpo nella sua interezza, ora vestito, anche se oscenamente.

La scollatura del maglione è davvero larghissima e si riescono ad intravedere i numerosi morsi e lividi violacei lasciati da Minhyuk la sera prima.

Le mie gambe pallide sono ora macchiate di segni scuri e rossastri.  
Preso dallo sconforto, scoppio a piangere, di nuovo; quel ragazzo, in cui non riesco più a riconoscere il mio migliore amico, mi ha privato della mia persona, mi ha distrutto sia fisicamente che mentalmente con le sue azioni.

Le mie guance iniziano a bruciare, porto allora lo sguardo verso l'immagine del mio volto riflessa nello specchio; il mio viso è rigato non solo dalle lacrime ma anche da alcuni graffi che a contatto l'acqua salata iniziano ad irritarsi.

Riesco a riprendere controllo delle mie emozioni, determinato ad uscire da questa irragionevole situazione.  
I miei piedi nudi percorrono passi barcollanti all'esterno della stanza, verso la cucina.

Provo dolore ovunque, soprattutto al petto e alle gambe; abbasso lo sguardo e mi appoggio alla parete un attimo.  
Quando riprovo a muovere altri passi in avanti le gambe mi cedono e cado a terra.

Tutto attorno è statico, sembrano esserci solo i miei lamenti; a fatica mi rialzo e sempre con lo sguardo puntato verso il pavimento cammino lentamente con l'appoggio della parete.  
Purtroppo anche così le mie gambe sembrano non avere abbastanza forza e mi ritrovo nuovamente a terra con qualche nuovo livido allo stato primario.

Questa volta però non sono solo: due braccia mi avvolgono, mi prendono sotto alle gambe e per la schiena. Minhyuk mi solleva e sposta il suo sguardo per posarlo intensamente su di me.

\- Questi vestiti ti donano.. scusami se ti ho ridotto così ma ieri ero davvero .. nervoso.. -  
Le mie palpebre si spalancano un po' di più, a causa della sorpresa per quelle parole.

Mi distende delicatamente sul divano vicino al tavolo da cucina e vi si dirige per prendere un vassoio con dentro alcune pietanze per fare colazione. Si inginocchia affianco al divano, in modo da essere di fronte a me.

Prende un pezzo della torta alla crema che aveva preparato e me la avvicina alle labbra per imboccarmi. Dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, il mio stomaco vince sulla ragione e mangio il dolce che mi è stato porto.

Sul volto di Minhyuk si dipinge un piccolo sorriso una volta che termino l'intera torta.  
\- Mi piace quando fai il bravo -  
Allunga la mano per accarezzarmi dolcemente le guance e arruffarmi i capelli. Un brivido mi percorre per tutto il corpo.

Sono ancora troppo spaventato e scosso per poter reagire a quella scena "adorabile", perciò il mio viso rimane impassibile.  
Dopo aver riportato il vassoio sul piano da lavoro, Minhyuk mi rialza a sedere e si siede accanto a me.

\- Ho qualcosa per te -  
_cosa sarà mai ora.._  
Dalla tasca tira fuori un cinturino di cuoio rosa, con un anello argentato al centro; con cautela avvicina il mio collo e si accinge a legarmi attorno il cinturino regolandolo in modo che non fosse troppo stretto.

Durante tutto ciò io rimango rigido e accontento i suoi voleri, quasi certo che se farò come mi ordina, forse un giorno mi libererà.  
Quando però una volta concluso di vestirmi del cinturino, mi rivolge un altro sorriso caldo, solare e innocente, il mio cuore comanda per me, e rispondo inarcando gli angoli delle labbra.

Soddisfatto della mia reazione, Minhyuk si tuffa su di me abbracciandomi forte e ripetendomi più volte quanto mi voglia bene.

Anche questa volta provo a seguirlo e stringo le mie braccia sottili attorno al suo busto altrettanto esile.  
Minhyuk mi lascia poi sul divano, per andare a rimettere in ordine i piatti utilizzati per la colazione e inizia a cercare delle pentole già pronto per preparare il pranzo.

L'istinto sovrasta ogni cosa quando si tratta della mia più grande passione, perciò non aspetto un secondo a parlare  
\- V-vuoi che ti aiuti a cucinare? -  
\- Oh ma certo, in fondo sei tu il miglior cuoco al mondo -  
_ più che altro non vorrei finire morto avvelenato, non si sa mai si stufi di me tanto in fretta.._

Mi avvicino così a lui, appoggiandomi al tavolo e gli chiedo che cos'ha in mente di preparare; mi risponde che non avendo molto in casa, aveva pensato ad una semplice zuppa di riso.


	8. ~ trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cose si fanno complicate..

  
Kihyun pov

Sono rimasto concentrato sul pranzo finché Minhyuk improvvisamente mi stringe in un abbraccio da dietro e mi lascia un soffice bacio sulla guancia

\- Mentre aspettiamo che la zuppa sia pronta ti devo curare tutte queste ferite orrende.. -  
\- O-o..ok.. -  
Le mie guance avvampano leggermente, in fondo i suoi gesti sono gentili, le sue parole molto efficaci e io sono sempre stato legato alla sua persona, tanto che con pochi gesti per qualche secondo ho scordato tutti i dolori provati a causa sua fino a qualche ora prima.

Terminato di aggiungere qualche ultimo ingrediente alla zuppa e aver posato il coperchio sulla pentola, mi lascio trasportare da Minhyuk nel bagno, dove vi è il kit medico di base; mi fa sedere su un piccolo sgabello e inizia a medicarmi i graffi sulle guance. 

Questo disinfettante maledetto brucia molto sulla pelle, tanto che ad ogni tocco, seppur lieve, faccio un piccolo scatto e manifesto il dolore verbalmente.

\- Scusami, ma non posso farne a meno.. altrimenti non guariranno. -  
Passa quel disinfettante anche sugli altri graffi sulle gambe e, toltomi il maglione, ha ricercato i graffi che mi aveva procurato sul petto e sull'addome.

Distribuisce poi, con movimenti circolari, il contenuto di un farmaco per ematomi su tutto il mio corpo, facendomi rabbrividire leggermente al suo tocco sulle mie parti più intime.

\- Davvero non volevo farti tutto questo ieri sera, davvero perdonami.. -  
Vedendolo molto rammaricato e con gli occhi molto lucidi, mentre mi rimetto il maglione gli rispondo  
\- ... Mm.. tranquillo, adesso mi stai aiutando.. -

Quella risposta non è sembrata per niente sincera, e non lo era proprio.  
Nonostante tutti i suoi gesti dolci in questi ultimi momenti, non posso fidarmi di lui, non più.. non dopo aver quasi ucciso un amico per gelosia, non dopo avermi imprigionato e aver abusato del mio corpo. Anche se è la mia famiglia non voglio sia semplice che si riavvicini a me.

Con un sospiro mi aiuta nuovamente ad alzarmi e a ritornare in cucina per terminare la preparazione del pranzo.  
Mentre io finisco di condire la zuppa lui mi porge un paio di scodelle dove riverso la zuppa.

Ha posizionato le due sedie vicine perciò mi ritrovo seduto accanto a lui; stiamo pranzando silenziosamente, fino a che Minhyuk non mi annuncia che come previsto avrebbe avuto necessità di uscire di casa per rifornire la dispensa, ma che non mi avrebbe portato con sé.

Gli faccio un cenno per fargli sapere che per me non è un problema e dopo inizio a spreparare il tavolo e a lavare le poche stoviglie utilizzate.

Sento il ragazzo allontanarsi verso camera sua, probabilmente per prepararsi per uscire e ,una volta che termino di riordinare tutto, mi lascio cadere sulla sedia con un lungo sospiro.

_posso approfittare della sua uscita per cercare un cellulare e chiamare aiuto.. credo che però abbia già fatto il possibile per togliermi tutte le fonti di comunicazione con l'esterno.. le finestre sono tutte bloccate con le tende chiuse, figuriamoci se trovo un telefono.._

Rassegnato ancor più di prima mi distendo leggermente sul tavolo e chiudo le palpebre per cercare di pensare a qualcos'altro, ma subito vengo interrotto da una mano che mi spettina i capelli  
\- Sto uscendo, non fare disastri, mi raccomando -

Rivolgendomi un sorriso si porta velocemente all'esterno dell'abitazione e sento che sta bloccando la porta con una moltitudine di lucchetti.

Quasi di scatto mi alzo e mi sposto, come le gambe mi permettono, verso le altre stanze della casa.  
Ovviamente l'altra camera oltre al bagno e la sua da letto è bloccata, ma lo è sempre stata, anche quando entravo in questa casa numerose volte non da ostaggio; non credo sia così difficile forzare la serratura in fondo non vi sono lucchetti a bloccare l'entrata.

Mi guardo un secondo attorno e controllo che al soffitto non vi sia posizionata alcuna telecamera di sicurezza _forse quel maniaco mi controlla.._

Dopo essermi accertato che non ci sia modo per cui mi possa star controllando, mi dirigo in camera sua alla ricerca di un oggetto in grado di imitare una chiave.

Trovo una pinza particolarmente sottile e quasi emozionato cammino, sempre con cautela, alla porta; riesco ad aprirla dopo una serie di giri e colpi: l'interno della stanza appare come una specie di camera da letto.. attrezzata ad ogni tipo di evenienza.

Alla parete sono appese una serie di armi, sia da taglio che da fuoco; alla vista di queste mi attraversa un brivido per la schiena.. _chissà se le ha mai usate per.. _

Mi riprendo dal breve shock e inizio a cercare un telefono, o meglio.. il mio telefono, che non rivedo più da ieri pomeriggio.  
Apro i cassetti ma vi trovo solamente vestiti e altri oggetti comuni .. e non comuni, quali catene, corde, manette.. 

Vi è un cassetto che si nota maggiormente rispetto agli altri perché chiuso da un lucchetto; provo allora a forzare la serratura con la pinza e ancora una volta riesco nel mio intento. 

Apro lentamente il cassetto e vi trovo tutti i miei averi personali e la divisa scolastica che indossavo ieri; afferro il mio telefono e con gioia apprendo che ha ancora della carica. 

Ho molte chiamate perse da mio padre e mi sono arrivati vari messaggi di preoccupazione per essere sparito dopo essere rimasto con Minhyuk; vi è addirittura un breve avviso della gazzetta online della città a cui sono iscritto, (dicono che uno studente ha ferito un ragazzo ed è sparito con un altro).

Rimango per un attimo irrigidito ripensando a tutto ciò che è successo in così poco tempo, ma mi riprendo velocemente determinato a farmi trovare e salvare. 

Mi siedo sul letto e inizio a scrivere un messaggio a Tewon, riassumendo velocemente l'accaduto; provo poi a connettermi alla rete dati per inviargli la mia posizione ma proprio in quel momento sento il rumore più spaventoso possibile manifestarsi:

i lucchetti della porta che vengono sbloccati.

Non ho alcuna speranza di salvarmi dalla sua ira perché l'entrata è troppo vicina ma provo a rimettere il telefono all'interno del cassetto e a riordinare il più possibile. 

Purtroppo le mie gambe ancora deboli non resistono ai movimenti veloci e cado a terra con un tonfo rumoroso e miserabile.  
\- Ho dimentic- 

La voce di Minhyuk viene interrotta dalla mia caduta, seguita da un mugolio di dolore.  
Mi richiudo tra le gambe maledette che mi hanno fatto scoprire così in fretta (nonostante non avessi comunque alcuna possibilità di scappare) pronto ad essere attaccato violentemente dal padrone della stanza; 

Minhyuk, dapprima confuso non trovandomi nella sua stanza, si dirige con passi veloci verso quella proibita alla mia entrata.  
Quando mi vede a terra raggomitolato nel dolore, sul suo viso cala un'ombra scura terrorizzante; con rabbia si avventa su di me e dopo avermi afferrato con rabbia mi trasporta rudemente fino in camera sua, dove lega con rabbia il mio polso con una manetta, probabilmente afferrata prima dall'altra camera, fissando l'altra parte ad un anello al muro che prima di allora non avevo mai notato.

Mi afferra per l'anello del cinturino con violenza e porta le sue mani attorno al mio collo con forza; tira poi fuori dalla tasca un piccolo coltello facendomi scattare all'indietro terrorizzato.


	9. ~ stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate ero morta

Kihyun pov

Sul suo volto gli compare un ghigno malefico mentre avvicina la lama al mio viso  
\- Ti avevo appena detto stamattina che eri stato bravo e ora.. cosa mi hai combinato -

Ormai la lama è appoggiata pericolosamente sul mio collo, provo ad allungarmi e ad allontanarmi da essa come posso, ma la sua presa non sembra cedere facilmente. Mi agito sempre di più.

\- Devi imparare la lezione, non puoi andare dove ti è proibito. Devi ricevere una piccola punizione per i tuoi sbagli -  
Detto questo mi infligge un piccolo taglio sul collo che mi lascia senza fiato per un secondo, terrorizzato dalle azioni di quello che ormai è un maniaco.

Ricomincio a respirare, anche se affannosamente, quando allontana la lama da me.  
Sento un piccolo rivolo di sangue che inizia a calare verso la clavicola; Minhyuk allora sposta il suo sguardo verso la ferita che mi ha appena procurato e dopo essersi inumidito le labbra, porta queste verso il taglio per leccare via il sangue che sta lentamente sgorgando.

Io continuo a tremare e ad inspirare irregolarmente, completamente terrificato dal ragazzo.  
Si allontana poi da me, senza neanche chiudere a chiave la stanza, sicuro che in ogni caso non avrei tentato la fuga.

Sento dopo una manciata di decine di secondi che si porta fuori dall'abitazione.

Provo a riprendere il controllo del mio battito cardiaco facendo grandi respiri.  
Ovviamente, appena ritrovato il controllo del mio corpo, sono scoppiato in lacrime;  
_a causa di Minhyuk ho pianto già molte volte da ieri.._

Porto la mano al taglio ancora sanguinante, premendo forte per fermare la lieve emorragia;  
dopo qualche minuto, quando percepisco che il sangue si è fermato alzo il palmo per osservare ogni venatura della pelle colorata di magenta.

Mi rilasso appoggiandomi alla sponda letto e alla parete; i miei movimenti sono molto limitati avendo il polso bloccato al muro.

La mia mente freme inducendomi a cercare una via di fuga, ma sono letteralmente imprigionato, così soffoco con rassegnazione il pensiero.  
Appoggio la testa alla parete e chiudo le palpebre alla ricerca di un po' di quiete.

Dopo circa un'oretta vengo svegliato dallo stesso ennesimo suono dei lucchetti che vengono sbloccati. 

Sento Minhyuk che si porta all'interno e appoggia una piccola borsa a terra a giudicare dal suono. 

Lo sento poi camminare, probabilmente sta venendo a controllarmi;  
la maniglia della porta si abbassa, il legno scuro si apre, e confermando la ovvia teoria, vedo entrare il ragazzo con ancora la stessa ombra scura sul volto.

\- Beh, almeno questa volta mi hai ascoltato.. -  
Non alzo lo sguardo, teso dalla sua presenza; si accovaccia vicino a me e mi afferra per il mento, facendomi girare rudemente.

\- Non mi ricordo di averti tagliato la lingua, perciò, salutami -  
\- Be-bentornato Minhyuk -  
Dopo avermi rivolto un verso di sufficenza, molla la presa, si rialza e si appresta ad uscire dalla camera.  
\- Bah.. preparo la cena e poi te la porto -  
Appena prima di uscire, però, si ferma sui suoi passi e ritorna da me, spaventandomi leggermente. Dalla tasca dei pantaloni prende una chiave, piccola e dall'aria di avere intagli complessi, la porta alla manetta e la sblocca. Mi massaggia un po' il polso e mi arruffa i capelli.  
Ho trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo.

Quando il ragazzo finalmente richiude la porta dietro di sè e sento che si allontana, rilascio un lungo sospiro di sollievo.  
Mi aspettavo mi avrebbe picchiato ancora o mi avrebbe torturato in qualche modo, ma sono stato fortunato questa volta, ed ho anche vissuto una stranissima situazione di bipolarità.

Mi rialzo e mi stendo sul letto, deciso a riposare e a rilassare la mente.

Dopo una decina di minuti si ripresenta in camera e mi porge una rivista di cucina, dicendomi di aver pensato che mi sarei annoiato, che al mini market l'aveva subito ricollegata a me vedendola. 

Mi rivolge anche un mezzo sorriso mentre lascia di nuovo la stanza.  
Adesso ho a disposizione qualcosa per intrattenermi mentre sono qua confinato.

Aspetto Minhyuk sfogliando svogliatamente la rivista che spiega come preparare qualche ricetta rimodernata, per me un'intrattenimento a dire il vero, efficace

Una luce mi si accende negli occhi quando intravedo delle notizie di cronaca settimanale; la rivista sembra essere particolarmente recente, tanto che la data di rilascio è oggi.

Scorro velocemente sulle notizie per arrivare a quelle locali; in un rettangolo di pochi centimetri vi è raccontata la mia scomparsa a seguito di un attacco da uno studente, come avevo visto al telefono.  
Mi stupisco di come possa già essere su una rivista, probabilmente a scuola (e non a casa sicuramente) si sono spaventati tutti molto e hanno chiesto di lasciare un annuncio.

Una domanda continua a tormentarmi:  
_ ma perché non cercano a casa di Minhyuk? È stato lui a colpire Tewon.. che nessuno sappia dove sia casa sua? però forse che non sanno che .. questa non è la vera casa di Minhyuk.. _

Minhyuk infatti non abita con i suoi genitori da parecchio tempo; quando aveva otto anni era già da un po' che litigavano fra loro, decisero perciò di divorziare, ma nessuno dei due si preoccupò molto del ragazzino, che venne affidato ad un lontano parente.

Nel frattempo un vecchio amico di famiglia molto legato ai Lee, aveva lasciato loro un'abitazione in periferia in eredità.  
Minhyuk che già allora era un ragazzo sveglio, spiegata la situazione al vecchio zio, si trasferì lì da solo.  
I suoi genitori gli hanno detto che gli invieranno soldi finché non diventerà maggiorenne, quindi ancora per tre anni, avrà una paghetta cospicua che lo sostiene. 

Loro non sono mai venuti a sapere però, della sua vera dimora, e probabilmente non l'hanno mai denunciata come abitazione del proprio figlio. 

Per questo credo che nessuno sappia che Minhyuk vive in questo edificio, eccetto me e lui stesso.  
E sempre per lo stesso motivo immagino che per un lungo periodo di tempo nessuno penserà mai di cercare in questa casa;  
magari non essendo un caso particolarmente importante, fra un mese, o addirittura una o due settimane, smetteranno di parlarne, e rimarranno solo gli amici a premere per la mia scomparsa, perché in fondo ai miei non frega nulla. 

Dopo aver effettuato varie procedure d'investigazione e ancora non avranno trovato nulla, si arrenderanno, e io morirò insieme a Minhyuk, forse nella vecchiaia o forse verrò ucciso da lui prima che possa crescermi un capello bianco. 

Cerco di scacciare i pensieri negativi dalla mia mente e getto sul letto la rivista, consapevole che se l'avessi scaraventata lontano avrei perso la mia unica fonte di, pur inefficace, compagnia.

Proprio in quel momento Minhyuk si ripresenta in camera, portando un vassoio con sopra un paio di piatti e bicchieri.  
\- È pronta la cena~ -

Tutto sorridente si siede per terra di fronte a me e dispone le stoviglie e le posate; noto però che di quest'ultime ne ha portate solo un paio, deduco perciò che mi obbligherà ad essere imboccato.

Come previsto prende una forchettata d'insalata e la alza davanti a me; non mi sento particolarmente affamato perciò mi volto da un lato e abbasso lo sguardo.

Con la coda dell'occhio vedo Minhyuk inclinare la testa  
\- Non hai fame? -  
Me lo chiede parlando con una voce infantile.

Dopo qualche manciata di secondi però il suo comportamento muta all'improvviso e lo sento sospirare spazientito.  
Preso dal panico mi volto verso di lui velocemente e prendo il boccone che mi è stato porto. 

Noto subito che la sua espressione ritorna felice.  
_non è mai stato così bipolare prima d'ora.._  
Consumata entrambi la cena, riporta in cucina ogni cosa e successivamente ritorna subito in camera, dicendo di volermi medicare nuovamente prima di andare a dormire.

Prova a farmi alzare in piedi ma mi sento ancora larticolarmente debole e mi devo appoggiare quasi totalmente a lui.  
In verità dopo aver cenato ho una strana sensazione, anche se per ora non riesco a riconoscere che tipo di sensazione sia.

Mi fa sedere nuovamente sullo sgabello di stamattina e inizia a tirare fuori l'occorrente.  
Mi disinfetta il taglio sul collo e chiede più volte scusa per essere arrivato a farmi del male, chiedendomi però di non farlo arrabbiare in quel modo. 

Mi porta poi una garza intorno al collo e ora è come se avessi due cinturini, entrambi un po' sporcati di sangue.

Ripete poi le stesse operazioni di prima; il senso di debolezza che sento inizia a manifestarsi sempre più intensamente: mi sento cadere, è come una forte stanchezza improvvisa. 

_sarà che oggi ne ho passate anche troppe di avventure_  
Il capo inizia a cedermi, così anche il busto e quando sto per crollare in avanti mi aggrappo a quello che trovo, ovvero Minhyuk. 

Subito il ragazzo mostra preoccupazione verso di me  
\- KIHYUN cosa succede?! Kihyun? -  
Mi afferra le spalle e mi alza leggermente e vedendo che rimango a penzoloni mi prende in braccio e mi porta a letto.

Sistema le coperte sul mio corpo  
\- Devi essere davvero stanco.. vabè buonanotte, ti amo tanto.. -

Sono le ultime parole che percepisco dopodiché mi addormento profondamente.


	10. ~ getaway

Minhyuk pov

Trovo molto carino Kihyun quando dorme.. e sì forse questa volta l'ho aiutato io ad addormentarsi, ma ho bisogno che dorma per un po' così che possa preparare tutto per la partenza.

Ieri sera mi sono arrivati molti messaggi, ma diciamo che quello è il mio finto numero di cellulare perciò possono provare ad intercettarmi quanto vogliono ma non esiste in realtà.

Ritorno nella mia vera camera, prendo un sorso di caffè dalla tazza che mi ero preparato prima e avevo lasciato qua apposta: ho bisogno di rimanere sveglio e lucido, questa notte deve andare tutto alla perfezione. 

Faccio scivolare da sotto al letto una valigia, dove avevo già riordinato alcuni vestiti.  
Vi metto dentro anche alcuni utensili di "sicurezza" che tengo all'interno dei cassetti. _chissà se Kihyun li aveva trovati.._

Sblocco il cassetto dove tengo gli averi del mio amato e metto nella borsa anche quelli.  
Incuriosito dal led del telefono che continuava ad accendersi ad intermittenza accendo il telefono; per fortuna Kihyun non ha nessuna password o avrei perso molto tempo solo a decodificarlo. 

Vi sono una decina di messaggi da Tewon, quel bastardo: sono tutte risposte ad un paio di messaggi di Kihyun  
_aveva trovato il suo telefono.._ 

Infatti ha scritto a Tewon un riassunto dell'accaduto e questo molto preoccupato aveva detto che avrebbe fatto di tutto per trovarlo. 

Con un ghigno amaro blocco la conversazione con Kihyun, spengo il telefono, vi tolgo la SIM; in seguito mi sbarazzerò del tutto. 

Continuo a preparare la valigia e dopo aver svuotato la camera, preparo un'altra valigia con le armi; nel caso dovessi essere sottoposto dei controlli sarebbe davvero stupido averle con me, e poi le ho già promesse ad un cliente. 

Dato che i miei mi lasciano qualche spiccio che ormai con i costi per la scuola non erano abbastanza per vivere, ho iniziato a cercare lavoro, ma essendo troppo giovane per avere un contratto mi sono dedicato a qualche lavoro in nero. 

Perciò sono diventato un noto rivenditore di armi: le acquisto a bassissimo prezzo quando sono rovinate o inutilizzabili, le aggiusto e le rivendo. 

Nel tempo ho guadagnato abbastanza per potermi permettere una piccola casetta isolata tra le montagne e quando mi sposterò la con Kihyun, venderò questa e non dovrei più avere problemi da queste parti. 

Sposto lo sguardo verso l'orologio: segna l'una e dieci _è ora di partire_  
Afferro il mio cappotto e quello di Kihyun e sposto le valigie verso l'ingresso. 

Mi dirigo poi nella camera dove dorme il ragazzo che amo e lo sollevò con delicatezza; lo metto a sedere sul divano e lo copro con il cappotto. 

Sblocco la porta di casa e quella dell'automobile e distendo Kihyun sui posti dietro con un piccolo cuscino.  
Ritorno verso l'ingresso per prendere le valigie che carico nel bagagliaio e consapevole non avrei più rivisto questa abitazione, salgo in macchina, accendo il motore, e mi allantono velocemente. 

Inizia così la nostra fuga verso una vita serena e piena d'amore. 

Dopo una trentina di minuti raggiungo una stretta strada di campagna dove ho appuntamento con il mio cliente che intravedo sul ciglio.

Scendo dalla macchina e lo saluto freddamente; prendo dal bagagliaio la valigia con le armi e gliela apro per mostrargli i "prodotti". 

Con un espressione soddisfatta mi porge la sua, che confermo essere riempita dalla quantità di soldi pattuita.  
Ci salutiamo con una stretta di mano e mi dileguo dal luogo dopo qualche secondo. 

Ho passato la dogana facilmente e mi sono imbarcato sul traghetto notturno con facilità.

Infatti le montagne di cui parlavo non si trovano certo in Corea, ma in Giappone; grazie alle mie conoscenze della lingua non sarà difficile vivere là. 

Parcheggio la macchina all'interno della grande nave e rimango insieme a Kihyun durante il viaggio.  
I controlli sulle auto sono scarsi, non ho neanche registrato Kihyun e nessuno se n'è accorto. 

Lo sbarco è durato qualche ora; abbiamo raggiunto le coste giapponesi alle cinque e trenta circa e adesso ripartiamo verso la baita che ho comprato.

Dallo specchietto vedo che Kihyun è ancora pienamente addormentato; accosto un secondo l'auto, sentendo la sua mancanza. 

Su questa strada quasi deserta, che dà sul mare, si sta molto bene, con l'aria fresca del mattino che mi scompiglia leggermente le ciocche.

Apro la portiera posteriore e mi abbasso in ginocchio per accarezzare i capelli del ragazzo; ancora una volta la vista di Kihyun immerso nei suoi sogni mi rende davvero felice, essendo una vista veramente adorabile.

Gli lascio una carezza sulla guancia dove i graffi si stanno rimarginando un po'.

Mi rialzo con un sospiro e decido di sbarazzarmi della SIM di Kihyun lanciandola nel vuoto, poi riprendo il viaggio; verso le sette intravedo il paesaggio di montagna e deduco che ci stiamo avvicinando. 

_forse Kihyun si sveglierà.. _  
Come avessi fatto una previsione, sento il ragazzo sbadigliare e lo vedo muoversi facendo grandi sospiri. 

\- Buongiorno, non ti svegliavi più nonostante ti scuotessi come un sacco di verdure. Siamo attualmente a Kobaru* verso la nostra nuova abitazione. -  
[* nota autrice mi sono impegnata a cercare un villaggio isolato di montagna, ma la maggior parte erano luoghi turistici, quindi non è totalmente realistico, perdonatemi ]

\- C-COSA?? Durante il viaggio ho dormito? Anche in nave? Eh? -  
Rido alla sua reazione innocente quando gli spiego tutto, vedo anche che si strofina via il sonno dagli occhi.  
È avvolto nel cappotto che gli ho messo stanotte, ma porta ancora i vestiti di ieri.

Kihyun pov

_come è possibile? .. non è sicuramente natura, mi deve aver dato qualche farmaco strano di nascosto, non ho mai avuto un sonno pesante e inoltre non dormo così tante ore.. si potrebbe giustificare con lo stress, ma quello piuttosto mi terrebbe sveglio_ 

Noto che indosso un capo pesante, non è mio, forse è di Minhyuk, anche se non l'ho mai visto indossarlo.

Vedendomi osservare il cappotto mi risponde quasi spiando la mia mente

\- Ti piace? Te l'ho comprato ieri, non avendo più il tuo guardaroba.. forse oggi pomeriggio andremo a fare un po' di shopping~ -

Mi fa anche l'occhiolino e per un attimo mi sembra di tornare indietro di qualche giorno, quando tutto era ancora normale.

Sorrido al ragazzo e mi giro verso il finestrino per guardare il paesaggio che scorre attorno a noi.  
Tutto è ricoperto di vegetazione e di colori, in fondo la primavera è ormai inoltrata; rimango ammaliato dal panorama, non mi rendo conto di quanto sia passato quando Minhyuk mi annuncia che siamo arrivati a destinazione e ferma l'auto.

Esco dalla vettura e osservo la nostra nuova abitazione, incerto del mio futuro all'interno di essa;  
_vivrò ancora per molto? Mi imprigionerà qua??_  
Nonostante la rassegnazione manifesto a Minhyuk il mio apprezzamento per la graziosa baita e per la bellissima posizione tra le montagne e tra i boschi, ma comunque comoda per i servizi del piccolo villaggio. 

Il ragazzo sembra felice che mi piaccia l'ambiente e mi invita ad entrare dopo aver aperto la porta d'ingresso.  
Noto che adesso riesco a camminare quasi normalmente, ho ancora molti dolori ma sembra che stia guarendo abbastanza in fretta dopo la lunga dormita.

Mi porto all'interno della piccola casa: è principalmente costruita in legno e dipinta di chiaro, con una tinta panna molto rilassante.  
Vi è un solo piano, con anche un balcone con una bella vista sulle vette che ci circondano.

Vedo Minhyuk entrare con una grande valigia e avvicinarsi a me contento  
\- Vieni ti mostro le stanze! -

Mi prende per mano e mi trascina per la casa: l'ingresso da sul piccolo salotto, composto da un divano color cappuccino e un basso tavolino di legno scuro e vetro, vi è anche un'incavatura sulla destra per un piccolo sgabuzzino dove il vecchio proprietario ha ammassato vecchi elettrodomestici; connessa a questo vi sono la cucina e la sala da pranzo, composte da un semplice tavolo a sei posti e un piano di lavoro completo di molti utensili. Attraverso un corto corridoio a lato, raggiungiamo a destra il bagno, con vasca da bagno e doccia, e a sinistra la nostra camera da letto. 

Mi annuncia che dormiremo insieme in un letto a due piazze, dicendomi di stare tranquillo che non mi avrebbe più incatenato e -procando a scherzare- che non avrebbe fatto scoregge di notte. 

Ho riso lievemente alle parole, anche se ero incerto per le prime affermazioni e ancora molto turbato.  
\- Vuoi fare una doccia? -  
\- Oh.. sì non sarebbe male dopo le ultime.. avventure.. -  
\- Allora ti preparo il bagno, intanto tu gira pure per la casa~ -

Va alla valigia, la apre e ne tira fuori un set di asciugamani e una borsa con dentro svariati saponi colorati, dopodiché porta tutto nella stanza accanto.


	11. ~ reluctant

Kihyun pov

Decido di andare a guardare il paesaggio dal balcone, accessibile sia dalla camera che dal salotto; dò sfogo ai miei pensieri mentre mi perdo tra le fronde verdeggianti: vi sono due parti di me contrastate verso Minhyuk

_adesso fuggo via mentre lui è occupato, prendo la macchina e cerco una stazione di polizia..  
però è impossibile che ci riesca, non ho idea di dove io mi trovi e non saprei comunicare.. e se mi scoprisse nel mezzo della mia fuga verso la macchina, non solo avrei fallito il mio piano, ma potrebbe anche farmi del male.. e poi proprio ora che sembra .. normale?.. se davvero rimarrà così da adesso in poi, potrei anche innamorarmi di lui, o almeno.. tornare ad amarlo?_

A interrompere il mio flusso di pensieri mischiati è ancora una volta il ragazzo, che mi avvisa del bagno pronto.  
Quando sono in procinto di chiudere la porta, mi ferma imbarazzato e con il volto completamente rosso mi chiede  
\- Po-posso fare il bagno con te? -

Rimango in po' spiazzato dalla domanda, non sapendo cosa rispondere e avendo ancora molte incertezze e paure, riapro lentamente la porta e gli permettono di entrare.

Lui entra con un sorriso dipinto su quelle guance ancora molto arrossate dall'imbarazzo.  
Inizio a far scivolare via dal mio corpo i vestiti che ieri mattina mi erano stati lasciati dal ragazzo e cercando di coprirmi il più possibile mi misi a mollo nella vasca tenendo lo sguardo basso. 

Minhyuk fa lo stesso ed entra insieme a me.  
\- Vieni qua, davanti a me -  
Ora sembra più tranquillo di prima, mi sento sollevato; sempre per le solite insicurezze mi avvicino e mi giro davanti al ragazzo, dandogli le spalle, che prende una delle boccette di sapone che aveva posizionato affianco alla vasca per rilasciarne il contenuto su una spugna. 

Strofina la mia schiena allegramente e così da anche con le mie braccia e il mio petto; mi lascia poi la spugna per continuare da solo dove da quella posizione non arrivava. 

Quando nota che ho finito mi afferra per il petto e mi stende sul suo, in un abbraccio affettuoso. 

Rimango abbracciato in due modi allo stesso tempo, da Minhyuk e dall'acqua calda nella vasca, e mi sento estremamente rilassato e in pace con il mondo.

Terminiamo teneramente il nostro bagno, mi medica e mi sostituisce la garza sul collo.  
\- Stai guarendo in fretta per fortuna.. -

Dopo esserci coperti e asciugati con qualche asciugamano torniamo in stanza da letto per vestirci.  
\- Ehm.. ti presto qualcosa io.. -  
\- Forse .. saranno un po' grandi i tuoi vestiti.. -

Dopo l'esperienza del bagno insieme i miei pensieri per Minhyuk sono offuscati: non provo più tutta quella paura, permangono ancora i ricordi brutali recenti, ma credo che lievemente svaniranno con gradualità. 

Già riesco a parlare di nuovo con lui normalmente, credo che riuscirò a dimenticare.  
Comunque, a parte i pensieri filosofici, Minhyuk è più alto di me ed ha le spalle più larghe delle mie; in effetti in generale il mio corpo non è solo esile ma anche basso, però completo tutto con il mio stupendo viso e la mia personalità brillante, quindi non c'è da temere.

Il ragazzo cerca i vestiti più stretti dalla valigia, che risultano essere comunque grandi per me: le maniche sono parecchio lunghe, e le punte delle mie dita spuntano timide.

Minhyuk ha scelto appositamente una maglia che avesse il collo alto, così da coprire facilmente i suoi segni.  
Anche i pantaloni di jeans attillati che mi ha dato risultano inadatti alla mia corporatura; coprono tutta la caviglia e parte del piede e sono costretto a rigirarli più volte per poter indossare le scarpe.

\- Sono le dieci e trenta c'è ancora del tempo prima di pranzo, ti va se andiamo a farci i documenti così dopo scendiamo in città per fare acquisti? -  
\- Mhm certo.. però parli tu -  
\- Ahaha certo, tranquillo -  
Si avvicina e mi strofina i capelli, poi mi prende per mano e mi accompagna verso l'esterno dopo aver coperto entrambi con dei cappotti afferrati al volo all'uscita. 

Il piccolo comune del villaggio è parecchio vicino e non vi è bisogno di utilizzare l'auto per raggiungerlo.  
\- Buongiorno signori -  
Una signora dietro ad un banco ci saluta in giapponese  
Io e Minhyuk rispondiamo quasi all'unisono e le porgiamo un piccolo inchino rispettoso; è poi il maggiore a prendere la parola e di ciò che spiega alla signora comprendo solo qualche parola e che per fare le nostre carte d'identità non sta dando i nostri veri nomi, ma ne sta creando nuovi per mascherarci. 

Ormai non sono più certo di come voglio che stiano le cose perciò non mi preoccupo molto, e mi adatto alla situazione.  
La signora pone a Minhyuk varie domande, probabilmente per completare vari campi; ad una domanda Minhyuk ride contento e portando il braccio attorno alla mia spalla, mi stringe a sé e risponde alla signora con aria felice. 

Lo guardo con aria interrogativa, allora mi traduce tutto: a quanto pare alla domanda riguardo la relazione con cui eravamo legati, ha risposto che eravamo felicemente fidanzati ma in futuro verremo qua a cambiare dopo esserci sposati. 

La donna ci guarda sorridente e mentre Minhyuk spiega, io arrossisco fortemente e abbasso lo sguardo.

Terminate le procedure la donna ci chiede di seguirla in un'altra piccola stanza dove, Minhyuk mi spiega, ci farà le foto da inserire nel documento. 

Usciamo dall'edificio con le nostre carte tra le mani; so leggere abbastanza i caratteri giapponesi e comprendo i nostri nuovi nomi: Kiminobu Yoshide e Minoru Hayashi.

Minhyuk fa scivolare la sua mano attorno alla mia e la stringe forte.  
\- Cosa vuoi per pranzo? -  
Mi rivolge un sorriso largo e solare e sono sempre più convinto che mi innamorerò davvero di lui.. di nuovo.  
\- Forse.. mmm.. noodles? -  
\- Ok allora vieni, c'è un mini market da queste parti -

Torniamo a casa con un pacchetto di noodle al riso, ma non soltanto, ci siamo riforniti di tanto altro cibo essendo totalmente a secco. 

Sono rimasto stupito da quanto fosse economico, sono forse abituato ai prezzi salati delle città coreane, ma con poche migliaia di yen abbiamo riempito due borse ampiamente. Insieme abbiamo preparato il pranzo che ora ci stiamo gustando con tranquillità conversando loquacemente.

Dopo aver sistemato le stoviglie mi stendo sul divano per cercare un po' di relax, Minhyuk viene accanto a me e dormiamo abbracciati per una mezz'oretta circa, quando mi sveglia posando qualche bacio delicato qua e là sul mio viso. 

La posizione attuale è così confortevole che mi stringo più forte al suo busto, infastidito perché non mi voglio alzare.  
Mi continua a strofinare e accarezzare, gli dico che in quel modo mi avrebbe solo aiutato a riaddormentarmi. 

Allora mi afferra per i fianchi e mi mette a sedere sulle sue gambe, portandomi le braccia attorno al suo collo, dove sto appoggiando la testa.

Mi dà dei colpetti sulla schiena  
\- Daiii~ dobbiamo andaree alzatii -  
Noto che nonostante il mio comportamento, a differenza di ieri, non si sta arrabbiando dopo qualche secondo.  
Non sembra più bipolare come prima, ma sono ancora riluttante a lasciarmi andare totalmente a lui, così mi strofino gli occhi e mi alzo in piedi. 

Minhyuk mi prende per la manica della maglia e vedo che mi sta mostrando le labbra mimando un bacio.  
Quasi con naturalezza istintiva mi avvicino e gli lascio un bacio sulle labbra, facendo successivamente comparire un sorriso sul volto del ragazzo. 

Questa volta in macchina sono affianco a lui, mentre viaggio con lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, ripenso agli avvenimenti di oggi tra cui il mio improvviso fidanzamento. Dò voce ai miei pensieri  
\- Ma.. quindi siamo fidanzati? -  
\- Sì certo, perché ? Non vuoi un ragazzo splendido come me? -  
\- N-no.. è che non me l'aspettavo..

Ride alla mia reazione ingenua e mi strofina i capelli, ormai lo fa abbastanza frequentemente e di conseguenza appaio sempre spettinato _mannaggia_.

Ritorno al mio flusso di coscienza e si ripresentano le mie due metà contrastate  
_come faccio ad essere così sciolto con lui, quando 24 ore fa mi incatenava ad un muro e mi tagliava la gola?!? Sarà che è così dolce con me che mi vorrei sciogliere.. e poi sembra così cambiato ora che siamo qua.. magari è a causa dell'ambiente rilassante.. uffa sono ancora confuso con i miei sentimenti anche se non mi sento in realtà obbligato ad assecondarlo.. sono io che lo sto facendo di mio volere.. quindi.. lo amo o no?_

\- A cosa pensi? Sei così assorto.. -  
\- Eh? Oh.. sto pensando a quanto sia bello qua e come sarà vivere con te in questo ambiente nuovo -  
\- Sono felice che ti piaccia così tanto~ Siamo quasi arrivati, ancora qualche svolta -


	12. ~ normality

Kihyun pov

Ci fermiamo in un piccolo parcheggio non molto riempito dalle auto e Minhyuk mi conduce per mano in un negozio lì vicino. È abbastanza grande per la sua collocazione in un abitato di montagna. 

Cammino tra le stoffe colorate alla ricerca di qualcosa che catturi la mia attenzione. L'altro ragazzo, al mio seguito, cerca insieme a me, consigliandomi ogni tanto qualche capo d'abbigliamento. 

Il commesso ci indica il camerino e vi entro per provare i vestiti scelti. Ancora una volta sono di fronte ad uno specchio e vedo il mio corpo esile macchiato da lividi in fase di guarigione. 

Provo, a completi, vari jeans, pantaloncini corti, t-shirt, felpe, camicie, insomma, sia indumenti primaverili che per l'estate. 

Giunti alla cassa con una grande quantità di vestiti Minhyuk nota che ci sono degli accessori esposti. Prende un paio di cappellini abbinati e mi fa indossare qualche paio di occhiali da sole prima di consegnare tutto al commesso per pagare. 

Anche questa volta le spese non sono eccessive come invece avrei immaginato. Ovviamente abbiamo speso tanto, ma comunque meno rispetto a quello che avrei immaginato per tutto quello che abbiamo comprato; noto con evidenza la differenza tra un paesino e la città.

\- Ti piacciono i vestiti che ti ho preso? -  
\- Molto, grazie mille.. dovrò trovare un lavoro per ripagarti tutto. Potrei aprire un mini bar da queste parti -  
\- Perché no? In fondo dobbiamo davvero trovare un lavoro -  
\- Seriamente!? Potrei cucinare i miei dolci! -  
L'euforia già mi riempie al solo pensiero  
\- Wow sarebbe davvero bello.. -  
Mi lascia un bacio sulla guancia che mi fa arrossire lievemente.

\- Ti va un frappè Ki? -  
\- Mm sì, però lo prepariamo noi -  
\- No dai, io sono un disastro.. -  
\- Ma io no -  
Gli faccio un occhiolino e lo tiro velocemente verso un negozietto che avevo adocchiato. Compriamo del latte, della frutta e, a causa dell'insistenza infantile di Minhyuk, anche del gelato al cioccolato.

Tornati a casa inizio a tagliare la frutta mentre il ragazzo tira fuori il frullatore. Stupito gli chiedo quando l'avesse comprato  
\- Ho comprato questa casa apposta perché già completa di tutto.. per questo c'erano anche le stoviglie -  
\- Oh capisco -

\- Guarda che non è così complicato.. -  
\- Non so se ti ricordi ma, l'ultima volta ho aperto il frullatore mentre anda-  
\- Non mi ricordare quell'incubo -

Andiamo fuori sul balcone a goderci i frullati; riusciamo a vedere il sole che sta tramontando, nascosto tra le chiome degli abeti.  
\- Mi piace così tanto qua... grazie per avermici portato -  
Minhyuk si stupisce quando lo abbraccio con forza, ma in realtà io lo sono ancora di più.

Sono davvero innamorato di questa nuova possibile vita in questo luogo meraviglioso che sto perdonando ogni azione brutale del ragazzo. 

Probabilmente è questo il suo piano? Non ne ho idea, forse cercava anche lui una vita tranquilla e ha deciso di spenderla insieme a me, essendo io il suo "grande amore".

Siamo rimasti abbracciati per qualche minuto, quando poi il cielo è iniziato a diventare sempre più scuro e l'aria sempre più fredda, ci siamo ritirati all'interno.

Ci sediamo a tavola e consumiamo la carne che ho cucinato; Minhyuk mi rivolge molte parole dolci e romantiche anche se io non sono ancora in grado di ricambiarle.

Mentre io pulisco la cucina il ragazzo mi dice  
\- Il proprietario precedente ha lasciato una TV ma non so dove sia -  
Mi mostra una faccia infastidita e continua a cercare negli angoli nascosti della casa. 

Sento che sta disfacendo tutto, infatti ha fatto cadere alcuni oggetti che hanno provocato molto rumore.  
Emette alcuni versi di dolore e a metà tra il preoccupato e lo spazientito lo raggiungo. 

Lo trovo disteso per terra, coperto da una serie di scatoloni.  
\- Ahia- l'ho trovato! Là! -  
Mi indica un angolo dove vi è un piccolo televisore a schermo piatto all'interno di una busta di plastica. 

Lo libero dalle scatole e provo a rialzarlo prendendolo dal braccio, ma il mio aiuto è parecchio inutile, pertanto, preso dalla pigrizia, Minhyuk rimane steso a terra.

Pulisco via dalla sua camicia della polvere e rimetto in ordine i cartoni.  
Mentre sono accovacciato mi prende da dietro e mi fa cadere su di lui.  
Urlo per la sorpresa  
\- YAH cosa fai -

Non mi risponde e continua ad abbracciarmi con forza; mi arrendo al suo attacco di affetto e mi giro verso di lui.  
Gli lascio un piccolo bacio sulla guancia e gli chiedo  
\- Non è che potresti lasciarmi ora, devo mettere in ordine -  
\- Le scatole possono aspettare -

Si alza di scatto sopra di me e poggia le mani affianco al mio capo, bloccandomi sotto il suo corpo. Avvicina il viso e inizia a baciarmi intensamente; la sua lingua passa più volte sulle mie labbra per richiedermi più passione. Gli permetto la mossa e trasformo il bacio in uno ancora più intenso. Le nostre lingue si intrecciano schioccando nell'aria ferma della casa. Le mie mani si alzano come richiamate da una musica ipnotica e sfiorano il torace di Minhyuk prima di raggiungere il collo e agganciarvisi. 

Interrompiamo sul punto di scoppiare e rimaniamo ansimanti con gli sguardi incatenati.  
Mi sussurra all'orecchio  
\- Ti amo follemente Kihyun -

Poi mi lascia così, disteso a terra con il volto arrossato, si alza e dopo avermi fatto un occhiolino, e si allontana, abbandonandomi spiazzato e vuoto. 

Solo dopo quasi una decina di secondi elaboro l'accaduto e urlo il nome del ragazzo selvaggiamente.  
Mi siedo impanicato sulle ginocchia e ripenso al bacio toccandomi le labbra perso nel vuoto.

Quel bacio mi era piaciuto.  
Molto di più di quelli che mi erano stati rubati rudemente due notti fa.  
Cerco di riscuotermi mettendo da parte il televisore e posizionando gli scatoloni l'uno sull'altro con criterio.

Ancora pensieroso torno in camera da letto e cerco, tra le borse dei vestiti comprati oggi, il pigiama azzurro che avevo scelto.  
_ora sono ancora più confuso di prima.._

Mi tolgo la maglia.  
Non ho chiuso la porta e non noto che proprio in quel momento entra il ragazzo che mentre passa per raggiungere il suo guardaroba mi pizzica un capezzolo. 

\- EHI -  
Abbasso la maglia del pigiama di scatto e gli colpisco il braccio  
\- Ahia~ Che ho fatto? -  
\- Non sei divertente. -  
Ride sfacciatamente per il mio comportamento chiamandomi criceto infuriato o qualcosa del genere.  
\- Sei troppo carino quando ti arrabbi, non posso farcela -  
\- Me lo dici sempre ma io non capisco, cosa c'è di carino scusami? -  
\- Tu!! -  
Mi avvicino per lanciargli uno sguardo furioso ma concludo solo con un altro attacco di intenerimento, che termina, come sempre, con i miei capelli ancora una volta arruffati dal maggiore.

Sbuffo infastidito e finisco di cambiarmi; vado poi in bagno per sciacquarmi il viso e noto con piacere che vi è uno spazzolino con una K sopra, Minhyuk deve averlo preso per me; finisco di sciacquarmi e noto che i segni, sia sul viso che sul collo, stanno svanendo in fretta. 

Il ragazzo entra in bagno e incontrandoci nel mentre mi dà un piccolo abbraccio assonnato.  
\- Ma come, poco fa eri super energetico.. -  
\- Era tutto grazie a te, in realtà sto morendo, ti ricordo che non dormo da due giorni.. -

Gli faccio un gesto di sufficenza e mi dirigo nella stanza da letto; vado alla porta-finestra e dopo aver osservato attraverso il vetro per qualche attimo l'oscurità puntellata di piccole scintille, prendo i lembi della tenda e li chiudo vicini. 

Mi infilo sotto la coperta e mi metto comodo nel mio nuovo giaciglio.  
Dopo una decina di minuti anche Minhyuk entra nel letto e dopo avermi augurato un buon sonno sento il suo respiro divenire lento in fretta.


	13. ~ memories

Kihyun pov

Stamattina mi sono svegliato per primo, come al solito.  
Sono le sette e trenta, Minhyuk è ancora profondamente addormentato, deve essere stanco per il viaggio di ieri notte, anche se non sono sicuro degli orari di questo. 

Provando a non fare rumore prendo qualche vestito comodo e vado in bagno a lavarmi.  
Mi dirigo poi in cucina per preparare la colazione; con sorpresa trovo il mio cellulare sul tavolo, con una nota sopra:  
" questo ormai è inutilizzabile, oggi te ne compro uno nuovo e facciamo un numero di cellulare^^  
ps perdonami ero inca**ato con Tewon '-_- "

_deve aver visto la nostra conversazione.. però non mi ha fatto nulla di male, perciò devo esserne felice?... però ha tagliato le comunicazioni con la mia famiglia e tutti.. l'avrebbe fatto comunque.. vero..?_

Caccio via i pensieri con un lieve brivido e prendo dal frigo l'occorrente per la colazione. Dopo essere stato ai fornelli una decina di minuti, impiatto le pietanze preparate e cerco di sistemarle in modo carino per l'altro ragazzo. 

Mi sono sempre impegnato per Minhyuk, prima non volevo ammetterne il motivo, ma adesso si sta palesando sempre di più.  
Ora come ora però, non gli direi mai nulla riguardo ciò che provo, poiché dopo gli ultimi fatti nulla mi è più chiaro.

Un'oretta più tardi rispetto a me, Minhyuk si desta e con passo strascicato si dirige subito in bagno, come ad essersi dimenticato di non essere solo, ignorando totalmente il mio buongiorno.

Ve ne esce cinque minuti dopo, decisamente più attivo;  
\- Ehii~ ciao -  
Mi abbraccia da dietro e mi lascia soffici baci sulle guance  
\- Buongiorno~ Ti ho preparato qualcosa da mangiare -  
\- Oh grazie~ -

Nota il telefono che aveva probabilmente lasciato lì la sera prima, e strofinandosi la nuca con imbarazzo mi chiede  
\- Non ti sei arrabbiato vero..? -  
\- Mmm no, ti conosco.. So cosa sei capace di fare preso dalla rabbia -

Scosso è un po' scioccato dalle mie parole, si blocca, e subito dopo si allaccia nuovamente al mio corpo.  
\- Mi dispiace davvero tanto.. -  
Immerge il capo nell'incavo del mio collo e rafforza un po' di più la presa.  
\- Stai tranquillo -  
Sospirando si allontana e consuma il piccolo pasto insieme a me.

°•°•°•

\- Questo non è male! -  
\- MINHYUK COSTA TROPPO! -  
\- Ma ho i soldi-  
\- Risparmiali, non abbiamo un lavoro -  
\- ma-  
\- niente ma -  
Usciamo dal negozio con in mano i nostri nuovi telefoni; ci fermiamo in un parco nel centro per impostare le funzioni fondamentali prima di andare a creare i nostri nuovi numeri.

\- Grazie mille -  
La signora ha ripetuto altro, che io non riesco a comprendere  
\- Arrivederci -  
Ovviamente è sempre Minhyuk ad aiutarmi in questi casi, sarei perso qua in Giappone senza di lui, non riuscirei neanche a fuggire verso casa da solo, per questo per ora non ho intenzione di farlo _o forse anche per altri motivi.._

\- Vuoi una cover? C'è un posto molto carino dove le personalizzano~ -  
\- Uhm .. ok d'accordo.. perché spendi soldi così facilmente? -  
\- Per te, venderei anche me stesso. -

Sento il mio viso scaldarsi improvvisamente, ma cerco di nasconderlo dando dei colpi a Minhyuk rimproverandolo per il suo sperperare.  
\- Sfacciato. -

Alla fine mi convince e fa stampare delle foto dietro ad una cover; non vuole dirmi quali fino al termine della stampa.  
\- Eccovi signori -  
Minhyuk paga il dovuto e prende il pacchetto, nascondendolo ancora una volta alla mia vista.

Usciti mi prende per il polso e mi fa sedere su una panchina; tutto fremente mi porge il pacchetto  
\- Guarda guarda -  
Libero le cover dei cellulari dal pacchetto e ne resto meravigliato. 

Ha fatto stampare una nostra foto, che avevo scattato con la fotocamera che mi aveva regalato: su quella del mio telefono, la metà con il suo volto e su quella del suo, la mia metà.

Non so come abbia fatto a procurarsi la versione digitale, avendogli solo consegnato quella cartacea, così decido di chiederglielo

\- Forse sono riuscito a prendere tutte le foto dal tuo computer e a spostarle -  
sfila dalla tasca una chiavetta USB - qua - e me la mostra fiero.  
\- Ovviamente ho portato con me anche il nostro album.. e anche la tua fotocamera! Avevi portato tutto alla tua vecchia nuova casa, perciò~ -  
\- Wow Minhyuk.. -

Lo guardo con occhi sognanti, felice di avere accanto un ragazzo così dolce e anche totalmente catturato dall'idea di poter fotografare i meravigliosi paesaggi delle montagne giapponesi.

Torniamo verso casa parlando di vecchi ricordi, fermati dalle fotografie che desideriamo riguardare insieme, magari questo pomeriggio.  
\- Voglio prepararti un piatto ben fatto -  
\- Ma sai che io non so-  
\- Infatti tu rimani lì tranquillo, e mi lasci fare tutto -  
\- ma sei sicu-  
\- VAI -

Mentre eravamo fuori ho comprato tutti gli ingredienti necessari per preparare il kimchi, la mia base per la zuppa e per i mandu.  
Vorrei preparare anche un dolce, magari una torta più occidentale, simile a quella che mi aveva preparato giorni fa. 

Minhyuk va a sedersi sul divano dopo essere tornato in camera e aver preso una grande scatola. Vedo che la apre, ma essendo il divano di fronte al piano cucina, ma con lo schienale rivolto verso di me, non riesco a vedere cosa stia facendo; non mi preoccupo molto, in fondo non voglio che mi guardi mentre cucino.

Sono passate un paio d'ore, ho terminato il pranzo e sto infornando la torta  
\- Minhyuk, è pronto -  
\- SUBITO -  
Ho preparato la tavola, sistemando tutto accuratamente e il ragazzo mi dice di sentirsi quasi in colpa per avermi fatto fare tutto da solo, e neanche per un'occasione particolare.

\- Le giornate diventano speciali solo se tu le rendi tali, perciò la rendiamo importante così~ -  
\- Quanto ti amo.. -  
Mi viene incontro e mi riempie le guance di baci soffici prima di sedersi a tavola.

Minhyuk mi assicura che tutto ciò che ho preparato è davvero squisito, soprattutto la torta la cui glassa al lampone ha definito "pazzesca" e "leggendaria".

\- Ora però faccio io -  
Mi allontana dal piano cucina e mi forza sul divano. Dopo una ventina di minuti che lo aspetto guardandolo accucciato sul divano, mi raggiunge con la scatola che aveva preso con sé prima.

Si siede accanto a me e portando la scatola sulle nostre ginocchia la apre lentamente, come ci fosse qualcosa pronto a saltarci addosso.  
Ed è proprio così che sta succedendo: i ricordi si affollano nella mia mente. Nonostante non siano così datati gli oggetti all'interno, sento il cuore sciogliersi per le memorie. Vi è un album, che Minhyuk subito prende e inizia a sfogliare con cautela, come a proteggere i "capolavori" (da lui così chiamati) che avevo scattato. 

Incastrata in mezzo ad altri miei oggetti che avevo prima portato a casa di Minhyuk, c'è la scatola verde pastello, completa di nastro con fiocco attorno a chiuderla. È la scatola dentro cui Minhyuk aveva impacchettato la mia fotocamera regalo. 

Incapace di aspettare la afferro e la libero dal filo bianco; emozioni indescrivibili mi colpiscono: le immagini dei tramonti, delle acque, dei fiori, dei cieli che ho immortalato grazie a questa piccola scatola metallica.. tutto grazie a lui, al ragazzo accanto a me. 

Ancora una volta il mio amore è spinto avanti da oggetti, da sensazioni, più che dal ragazzo stesso.  
Mi sento come se stessi usando il ragazzo in questo momento; un'emozione di confusa agonia improvvisamente mi pervade, lascio cadere le braccia e abbasso il capo. 

Sono spaventato, non riesco più a capire cosa stia succedendo e cosa provo davvero per Minhyuk e per il mondo. L'incertezza per il mio futuro non aiuta e il terrore dei giorni precedenti riaffiora tenebroso. 

Colto dalle forti emozioni di cui sono preda, lascio scivolare qualche lacrima sul viso, facendo preoccupare ancora di più il ragazzo accanto a me, che già si era allarmato per le mie mosse precedenti. 

Mi prende la camera dalle mani, la riposiziona nella grande scatola velocemente, e la appoggia per terra accanto al divano; si stringe a me, e mi accoglie in un abbraccio e chiedendomi più volte il perché del mio pianto. 

Gli rispondo che sono commosso ma lui comprende essere una bugia e mi ripete più volte la domanda.  
\- Non lo so Minhyuk.. davvero non ne ho idea.. -  
\- Troveremo la risposta insieme  
Si stende sul divano e mi porta disteso sul suo petto, allacciandomi tra le sue braccia.

Minhyuk prova ad allontanarmi dallo stress canticchiando un motivetto a labbra chiuse. Chiudo gli occhi e sospiro, con l'intenzione di svuotare la mia mente e godermi il tepore confortevole di quell'abbraccio; come spesso è capitato, è come se il ragazzo rilasciasse un aura protettiva.. quella specie di ambiente sicuro in cui mi rifugiavo quando dopo scuola non volevo tornare dalla mia famiglia..


	14. ~ calm ☼

Kihyun pov

Immerso nei pensieri, vedo che riaffiorano alcuni ricordi riguardo le persone che avrebbero dovuto aiutarmi sempre, nonostante tutto, ma che lentamente mi stavano spezzando.

\- Sono a casa..-  
Nessuna risposta mi arriva, almeno non verbalmente..  
Con un espressione di rabbia in volto mio padre mi si avvicina e mi lascia una guancia arrossata da uno schiaffo.  
\- Dove sei stato? -  
\- Da Minhyuk a fare i compiti -  
\- Sei sempre da lui, e quando aiuti noi con il lavoro? E comunque i risultati che porti da scuola non sono neanche soddisfacenti.. vai in camera tua, anche oggi ti scordi la cena. -  
Lo supero abbassando lo sguardo, mi rivolge qualche altro insulto colpendomi il capo; con passo svelto salgo le scale, chiudo con forza la porta della mia camera dietro di me e vi rimango appoggiato.  
Il respiro affannoso, con qualche singhiozzo irregolare e soffocato, le guance che iniziano a bagnarsi: come un rituale, che si ripete ogni sera, anche oggi mi ritrovo nelle medesime, penose condizioni. Con la schiena puntata alla porta, le gambe cedono e mi ritrovo accovacciato sul pavimento a piangere per la mia miseria. _non voglio più vivere così.. voglio scappare da qui 

Penso che quel pensiero disperato alla fine si sia avverato, e che nonostante i primi momenti di paura, io adesso debba esserne felice.

Mi metto un po' più comodo tra le braccia del ragazzo;  
\- Ti sei calmato? -  
\- Grazie a te -  
\- Ti va di raccontarmi? -  
\- Ma non è nulla di che.. -  
\- Potrebbe aiutarti.. -

Dopo vari sospiri gli rispondo  
\- Non sono ancora pronto.. -  
Lascio trascorrere la giornata, sento come se quella sensazione di vuoto incolmabile mi avesse portato via ogni forma di emozione.  
Solo la sera, una volta a letto mi sono dimostrato affettuoso con Minhyuk, per lo più alla ricerca di un sostegno; ci siamo addormentati abbracciati, la cura necessaria per la mia situazione.

Finalmente era arrivato un altro pomeriggio, dopo il pranzo ci siamo subito seduti sul divano, impigriti anche dalla sola idea di spostarci nella stanza accanto. Stamattina ci siamo concessi qualche ora in più di sonno, che però invece che portarlo via, sembra averne procurato altro.

All'improvviso mi giro verso Minhyuk e inizio a parlare, senza neanche quasi dare il consenso alle mie labbra di lasciar uscire quelle parole.  
\- Riguardo ieri..-  
Con quelle sole parole, l'attenzione del ragazzo si rivolge subito completamente a me.  
\- .. a casa mio padre mi tratta malissimo.. -  
\- Non dirmi cose che so già -  
\- .. e ho sempre desiderato cambiare vita.. e nonostante all'inizio avessi paura a stare con te per tutto quello che è successo, adesso io sto bene.. molto bene.. Non voglio andarmene più.. ti prego non voglio tornare da mio padre -

Scoppio in un pianto improvviso, preso dalle memorie della vita con la mia famiglia.  
Minhyuk mi stringe forte e mi fa voltare in modo che abbia il capo sul suo petto, per cercare di calmarmi accarezzandomi la schiena e lasciandomi qualche bacio sulle tempie.  
\- Non ti lascerò mai nelle sue mani.. rimarremo qua.. felici.. insieme.. -

Lo ringrazio tra i singhiozzi;  
Si alza a sedere e sono trascinato anche io, poiché mi porta tra le sue braccia, seduto sulle gambe, avvinghiato a lui in un forte abbraccio.

Mi accarezza il capo e mi sussurra promesse di un futuro perfetto, per provare a calmarmi. Questo accade gradualmente, e la mia crisi di nervi finalmente si placa solo dopo una mezz'oretta. 

Alzo il capo leggermente e vedo che ho inumidito molto il maglione color sabbia del ragazzo, e solo dopo essere rimasto con lo sguardo basso, ne guardo l'indossatore.  
Rimango assorto nei suoi occhi bruni, con qualche filo di luce riflessa, a cambiare la tonalità qua e là.. Li avrei fissati ancora per molto ma interrompo bruscamente per colpire le sue labbra con le mie. 

Rimane un po' sorpreso, lo sento scattare leggermente, ma subito rimanere coinvolto nell'atto.  
Subito le sue mani tornano ad accarezzarmi come prima, ma non per consolarmi, bensì preso come me dalla passione dei sentimenti.

Questa volta non sono sottomesso alla sua figura, entrambi sappiamo quello che vogliamo dall'altro e non esitiamo a prendercelo. Il nostro fervore si affievolisce prima di farci crollare in un ciclo senza ritorno e torniamo a guardarci negli occhi, ogni secondo sempre più innamorati. 

Appoggio la mia fronte sulla sua  
\- Minhyuk.. -  
\- Mmm? -  
\- Io.. ti amo -  
\- Anche io, tanto -  
\- Non lasciarmi -  
\- Sarò sempre con te -  
Lo stringo forte in un abbraccio prima di allontanarmi lentamente da lui; mi alzo e sento le guance scaldarsi mentre ripenso di essermi ufficialmente dichiarato al ragazzo che ho amato per molto tempo incondizionatamente. 

Minhyuk mi osserva silenzioso, con un sorriso stampato sul volto; lo sguardo mi cade sull'orologio poggiato sul tavolino da soggiorno appena dietro a me (che attende una posizione permanente alla parete), e noto l'orario: sono quasi le tre del pomeriggio. 

Non sono sicuro lui abbia intenzione di andare da qualche parte, ma io sono certo mi manchi già il calore del suo corpo; perciò mi siedo sfacciatamente sulle sue gambe, girato verso di lui, in modo che possa abbracciarlo e poggiare la mia testa sulla sua spalla. 

Oltre che dalle sue braccia, sono avvolto anche nell'imbarazzo, ma non mi sposto, determinato a mostrare il mio affetto per il ragazzo.

Minhyuk ride leggermente e mi stringe di più a sé.  
\- Tutto questo affetto.. che onore -  
Gli rispondo con una lieve risata e un soffice bacio sulla guancia.  
\- Facciamo qualcosa di produttivo o..? -  
Rialzo il capo e lo guardo negli occhi; dopo esser rimasto con aria pensosa per qualche decina di secondi finalmente mi parla

\- Ti va se andiamo giù in paese, solo per passeggiare, e cerchiamo un locale per il nostro futuro negozio? -  
Il cuore mi esplode di emozioni: la nostra idea del piccolo cafè si avvererà.  
Gli dimostro la mia felicità mostrandogli i miei occhi riempiti di piccole luci. 

Comprende essere una risposta affermativa perciò si alza agganciandomi per prendermi in braccio. Mi porta nella nostra stanza dove mi lascia sul letto  
\- Cambiamoci dai -

Sono troppo pigro per muovermi così mi stendo e faccio versi lamentosi  
\- Non ho vooogliaaaaa -  
\- Ma hai ancora addosso quei vestiti.. -  
\- Lo sooo ma, non ho voogliaaa -  
\- Devo- non dirmi che devo aiutarti? -  
Mi giro verso di lui e con l'espressione più adorabile possibile confermo le sue parole.

Allora si cambia velocemente poi si dirige verso la mia parte di armadio per cercare qualcosa.  
Ne tira fuori un paio di jeans colore cappuccino e una t-shirt bianca con le maniche quasi al gomito e le appoggia affianco a me. 

Alzo le braccia e Minhyuk con un piccolo sospiro fa scivolare via dal mio busto la larga maglia grigia e mi aiuta a mettere la maglietta bianca; lo stesso per i jeans. 

Lo ringrazio con un bacio e poi mi appresto a mettermi le scarpe. 

Usciamo di casa e raggiungiamo il centro cittadino dopo una quarantina di minuti passeggiando nel percorso segnato nel bosco.  
È bellissimo, anche se preferirei fosse più selvaggio, non così segnato e curato.

Stiamo camminando attraverso il centro della piccola cittadina al contrario dell'ultima volta che siamo venuti qua. 

Mentre muoviamo lenti passi sulle piastrelle, affiancati da file di ciliegi, discutiamo le nostre preferenze per il locale e ci guardiamo attorno. 

Dopo aver percorso vari viali finalmente ne troviamo uno che ci aggrada: sull'angolo della strada, piccolo, come ci serve; per ora non sappiamo come possa essere all' interno ma, non esitiamo a prendere i contatti del proprietario ed essendo l'orario ragionevole lo chiamiamo immediatamente. 

Della conversazione che intraprende Minhyuk insieme a quello che credo essere un uomo non molto anziano, non capisco in realtà molto.  
Il mio ragazzo chiude la chiamata  
\- ha detto che ce lo può fare vedere anche domani, e io gli ho detto che verremo per le dieci  
\- Va benissimo.. -  
\- Cosa succede? -  
\- Mi aiuti a imparare giapponese? -

Mi rivolge uno sguardo solare e (secondo me) molto sincero; sorridendo accetta la mia richiesta e mi lascia un bacio sulle labbra.  
Arrossisco e lo ringrazio; mi prende per mano e mi trascina più vicino a se per continuare a passeggiare. 

Ci sediamo su una panchina e iniziamo a riflettere su come ci piacerebbe arredare il nostro locale e scegliere cosa vendere.

Mi accorgo che Minhyuk ha posato la sua mano sulla mia coscia e la sta facendo.. scivolare.. molto.

Arrossisco e il maggiord lo nota immediatamente, facendo comparire un ghigno sul suo volto; prima che possa replicare, mi circonda con l'altro braccio avvicinandomi a sè, lasciandomi senza fiato e un po' sorpreso.  
Porta poi le labbra vicino al mio orecchio ma solo per sussurrarmi qualche complimento casuale.

Lascia le ultime parole svanire come se volesse che capissi da solo le sue allusioni, cosa vorrà mai intendere?  
La sua possessività sarebbe stata positiva per la mia situazione confusa? Lo spero tanto.

Sentendomi il viso bruciare fortemente, mi nascondo nel petto di Minhyuk e gli rivolgo qualche lieve imprecazione.  
Quello ride soddisfatto, con anche una nota di perfidia, mentre mi chiude tra le sue braccia. Quante idee folli gli passano per la mente.

Quasi scoppio dall'imbarazzo così mi libero dalla sua presa e muovo qualche passo per allontanarmi verso il bosco; Minhyuk allora mi segue con passo svelto. 

Poggia delicatamente la sua mano sul mio fianco e mi ruba un bacio sulle labbra.


	15. ~ thoughtful

Kihyun pov

\- Devono sapere che sei mio -  
\- Ma chi? -  
\- Tutti -  
In realtà la piccola strada che stavamo percorrendo non era particolarmente affollata, però qualche sguardo lo attiravamo; non credo nessuno stia pensando male di noi due perché gli unici che danno peso alle nostre azioni sorridono lievemente. 

Mi sento sollevato poiché al contrario della mia terra nativa qua non sembrano esserci problemi con le coppie dello stesso genere.  
Mi sento sempre più a mio agio e non ricevendo percosse o insulti dai miei genitori da più di un paio giorni, la mia mente è serena. 

Stiamo passeggiando tra gli alberi, i tronchi si impongono sul terreno con maestosità e si innalzano fino a sfiorare le nuvole.  
I rami verdeggianti si intrecciano tra loro, così come i miei pensieri mentre sono immerso in questo meraviglioso ambiente. 

Ripenso ancora una volta a questa svolta improvvisa nella mia vita:  
_A chi è veramente interessato della mia scomparsa? Qualche compagno di classe..? .. Tewon.._

Sono leggermente turbato poiché anche lui è stato vittima di Minhyuk e probabilmente oltre essere ferito al braccio, sarà preoccupatissimo non vedendomi più tornare a scuola. 

È forse l'unica persona che avrà denunciato la mia scomparsa.  
Il senso di disorientamento riguardo il mio futuro che si era rintanato negli anfratti del mio subconscio ha fatto presto a ripresentarsi. 

Blocco i miei passi, rimango rigido sui miei piedi totalmente preso dallo sconforto.  
Minhyuk se ne accorge e immediatamente si avvicina per assicurarsi delle mie condizioni. 

Le immagini di quella mattinata ricompaiono vivide, rumorose e spietate; non riesco a sentire cosa ho attorno, con lo sguardo fisso davanti a me, vedo il ragazzo muoversi con in volto un espressione preoccupata. 

Percepisco che il mio corpo viene scosso, ma io sono ancora all'interno delle mie memorie: Minhyuk mi sta strattonando per sciogliersi dalla mia morsa, cercando di attaccare Tewon.

Vedo il bosco scurirsi, un ombra pesante coprire il volto di Minhyuk mentre ricordo gli abusi subiti da questo qualche giorno prima. 

Con la stessa velocità in cui le allucinazioni si sono presentate, tutto si è calmato: le immagini si sono improvvisamente bloccate, non sento più il mio corpo che viene scosso e non vedo Minhyuk che preoccupato cerca di riportarmi alla realtà. 

_Ah.. un po' di quiete.._

Minhyuk pov

Sembra che Kihyun sia perso nei suoi pensieri e non voglia conversare con me.  
Decido di dar sfogo anch'io ai miei pensieri.  
Venire a vivere qua è stata probabilmente la cosa migliore per entrambi, e credo che anche il mio ragazzo possa confermare. 

Spero che stia provando a perdonarmi per i violenti accadimenti, la gelosia mi stava davvero divorando senza pietà.  
Trovo che questa piccola regione del Giappone abbia il paesaggio perfetto per calmare le nostre menti, soprattutto quella di Kihyun, che ha vissuto i suoi scorsi diciassette anni con dei genitori che non volevano che stesse bene, ma gli richiedevano sempre la perfezione, anche se questa non implicava la felicità del proprio figlio.

I miei pensieri si interrompono bruscamente quando vedo che Kihyun si è fermato all'improvviso.  
\- Kihyun-ah? Che succede? -

Non ricevendo alcuna risposta e vedendolo con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, mi dirigo verso di lui.  
Provo a schioccargli le dita davanti agli occhi e a richiamarlo più volte ma sembra in uno stato di trance. 

Molto preoccupato lo afferro per le spalle e provo a scuoterlo, sempre più vivacemente, non ricevendo, però, alcuna risposta. 

Impotente vedo che chiude le palpebre lentamente e lo raccolgo tra le mie braccia mentre si accascia.

Provo a richiamarlo ancora inutilmente, urlando il suo nome; con sollievo scopro che il suo respiro, così come il suo battito cardiaco, è comunque regolare seppur un po' più leggero rispetto al solito. 

Lo distendo come riesco sullo sterrato e porto le mani sotto il suo capo per rendere la posizione meno scomoda. 

Non avendo molto con noi, se non portafoglio, chiavi e cellulare, mi guardo attorno quasi disperato, alla ricerca di qualcosa che possa risvegliare Kihyun. 

Una speranza nei rumori circostanti mi salva: l'acqua di un piccolissimo ruscello che sembra scorrere poco lontano parallelamente al tracciato che stavamo percorrendo. 

Raccolgo una foglia particolarmente ampia e, dopo aver individuato la piccola fonte, la immergo, nel tentativo di creare un conforto rinfrescante per Kihyun. 

Sembra essere una buona soluzione, perché quando la poggio sulla sua fronte, il ragazzo reagisce positivamente: il suo capo si muove leggermente come a rilassarsi. 

Provo a richiamarlo ancora e questa volta sono più fortunato: Kihyun apre lentamente gli occhi, leggermente infastidito dalla luce del sole. 

Quasi in lacrime gli accarezzo la guancia e sospiro di sollievo; dopo una manciata di secondi si rende conto della situazione  
\- Che.. c-che cosa è successo.. -  
\- All'improvviso ti sei bloccato e poi sei svenuto.. mi hai fatto spaventare tantissimo.. che cosa ti è successo?Prima stavi bene.. -

Non mi risponde e prova ad alzarsi. Vedendolo faticare nell'atto mi adopero ad aiutarlo; è ancora debole e si regge in piedi barcollando lievemente.

Kihyun pov

Stavo riposando così tranquillamente, immerso nel mio universo buio e quieto, quando una sensazione di freddo mi ha gradualmente riportato alla realtà. 

Mi ritrovo il volto di Minhyuk di fronte quando apro gli occhi; sono disteso a terra e lui mi osserva con la stessa espressione preoccupata che ho visto prima.  
Chiedo delle spiegazioni che subito il ragazzo mi fornisce. 

"Che cosa ti è successo? Prima stavi bene.." La sua domanda mi spaventa, non voglio rispondere, così provo ad ignorarla e ad alzarmi da terra.  
Credo che a causa di tutto l'accaduto il mio corpo sia molto fragile ora e la paura che ora mi soffoca non aiuta di certo a tenermi in forze. 

Minhyuk mi sostiene, ma percepisco una pesante ancora incatenata al mio busto che mi trascina nuovamente a terra.  
Comprendendo i miei dolori, anche se solo superficialmente, il ragazzo mi solleva e mi prende sulla sua schiena così da potermi trasportare. 

Mi rivolge altre parole confortevoli, invitandomi a rilassarmi e non stressarmi più.  
Appoggio il mento sulla sua spalla e osservo il sentiero che segue mentre cammina verso casa nostra; non riesco ad ignorare il flusso consistente e insistente di domande e riflessioni riguardo il recente accaduto, così torno a vagare nel mio universo oscuro di ansie e paure, facendo attenzione a non svenire nuovamente.

Cerco di capire come giustificare il mio stress a Minhyuk _Potrei dirgli che il sole era troppo forte? Ho mangiato troppo? Non ci crederebbe mai_  
Terrorizzato all'idea di dovergli confessare la verità, sono però al corrente che quella sia l'unica vera possibilità che ho per non destare sospetti e non continuare a vivere nel terrore. 

_In fondo se mi amasse veramente, mi accetterebbe sempre e comunque.. vero?_  
Non sono molto convinto ma mi riprometto di parlargliene una volta arrivati a casa. 

Così quando finalmente mi adagia sul divano, trovo il coraggio  
\- Minhyuk.. -  
\- Dimmi Ki -


	16. ~ understanding

Kihyun pov

\- Perché...p-perché quel giorno hai... attaccato Tewon? -

Nonostante tutta la determinazione e la preparazione mentale, le parole scivolano dalle mie labbra incerte e spezzate dalla paura.

Il ragazzo rimane un po' spiazzato dalla domanda, ma si riprende in fretta; abbassa il capo e inizia a raccontarmi la sua storia.  
Di come fosse innamorato di me da anni, di come Tewon fosse troppo legato a me

\- Un giorno mi disse che provava qualcosa per te, e in quel momento iniziò la mia pazzia.. non so se tu te ne sia accorto, ma spesso lo allontanavo volontariamente, anche le altre persone. Questo so di avertelo già detto, ma è stato quando io..  
Avevi ragione quel giorno.. non ero per niente in me.. ti ho fatto del male, ti ho rinchiuso con me, ma pensavo che saremmo stati felici insieme, da soli.. Avevo bisogno che tu mi seguissi e che non ci fossero problemi.. però ti ho spaventato e tu hai provato a fuggire e io preso dal terrore ti ho trattato malamente.  
Ho tanto da spiegarti ma sappi che non ho pensato solo a me stesso, volevo che tu te ne andassi via da quella casa dove ti stavano portando via la felicità.  
Il pretesto folle è stato Tewon anche se volevo solo si allontanasse da te.. -

Rimango rigido per tutto il racconto, questa reazione non me la sarei immaginata, essendomi preparato al peggio, pensavo non mi avrebbe neanche risposto, e invece ora sta piangendo.

Mi alzo lentamente dal divano per andarlo ad abbracciare con forza; anche i miei occhi si colmano di lacrime e per una manciata di minuti sentiamo solamente l'uno i singhiozzi dell'altro e i nostri cuori battere. 

Mi calmo solo quando la disperazione viene soffocata da un bacio del maggiore, che mi culla tra le sue labbra, non permettendo alla paura di rapirmi. 

Ancora una volta mi ritrovo a guardarlo negli occhi, a perdermi in quella distesa di sentimenti così diversi, così contrastanti, ma che si dirigono tutti verso il solo obbiettivo di vivere felicemente .. insieme a me. 

Si schiarisce la gola e interrompe la mia riflessione voltandosi  
\- Devo darti una cosa -  
Come un bimbo, corre frettolosamente verso la nostra camera e quando lo vedo sbucare nuovamente tiene le mani nascoste dietro la schiena, come quando da piccoli si voleva dare un regalo alla persona di cui segretamente si era attratti. 

Mi invita a chiudere gli occhi e a voltarmi, in modo da dargli le spalle. Il ragazzo porta le braccia sulle mie spalle e percepisco mi stia legando qualcosa al collo.  
Questo mi fa ripensare a quel cinturino rosato che avevo visto per l'ultima volta quando ci eravamo lavati. 

Mi avvisa di aver finito con un soffice bacio sulla nuca. Confermo i miei pensieri quando il ragazzo mi porge uno specchietto: una piccola catenella, intrecciata con un sottile nastrino nero, che termina sulla nuca con un fiocchetto. 

Più delicato rispetto a quello rosa che mi aveva costretto al collo pochi giorni fa; quasi a leggermi nel pensiero Minhyuk parla  
\- Quando l'ho visto in un negozio ho pensato che sarebbe stato bellissimo, molto più di quell'altro. Oh, c'è un dettaglio aspetta -

Sposta lo specchio in modo che si veda meglio la mia nuca; a lato del fiocco vi sono tre perline quadrate con le nostre iniziali ed un cuore tra le due. Trovo che sia un regalo molto dolce e non riuscendo ad esprimermi a parole, gli salto addosso. 

Lo ringrazio per avermelo dato e lui in tutta risposta mi riempie di baci il viso.  
Mi lascia anche una traccia di soffici sul collo per poi, improvvisamente, iniziare a morderlo.

Il respiro mi diviene immediatamente corto.  
_Mi erano appena andati via gli altri segni.. _  
Le mie preoccupazioni vengono subito interrotte dal maggiore, che nel frattempo sembra aver individuato il mio punto debole, facendomi reagire piacevolmente. 

Chiudo gli occhi, preso dall'imbarazzo, e sento il volto diventare bollente. Minhyuk finalmente si allontana e con un sorriso malizioso mi osserva mentre cerco di ricompormi.

La sua espressione mi lascia sbigottito e molto imbarazzato, tanto che lo allontano lievemente e corro in camera, chiudendomi dentro. 

Il maggiore da fuori mi avvisa che preparerà la cena e che mi chiamerà più tardi.  
Solo dopo una decina di minuti buoni riprendo totalmente il controllo e realizzo tutto l'accaduto. 

Mi guardo nello specchio tondo che è appeso al muro e sfioro con le dita i segni viola lasciati dal maggiore. Questa volta però non mi sono stati strappati tra le lacrime come l'ultima volta, è come se fosse un altro passo che muoviamo verso una relazione vera insieme.  
Nella testa mi balena un idea un po' pazza: quella di vendicarmi giocosamente per i segni. 

Vado alla porta finestra ed osservo la sera già inoltrata mostrarsi sulla cupola celeste; qualche stella inizia già a sfavillare qua e là.  
Mi perdo in quella bellissima vista, tanto che mi accorgo della presenza di Minhyuk solo quando mi abbraccia da dietro, facendomi spaventare molto. 

Mi sussurra all'orecchio che la cena è pronta, e sposta una mano sulla mia schiena per condurmi in cucina.  
Sul tavolo ha disposto già le pietanze, affiancate da alcune decorazioni e un bicchiere in vetro colorato con qualche fiore profumato. 

Mi sorride dolcemente e mi invita ad accomodarmi; una volta seduto di fronte a me, iniziamo a mangiare. 

Mi ritrovo a fargli i complimenti per la sua cucina, schernendolo anche  
\- Wow Minhyuk, hai rapito qualche cuoco mentre ero di là? Sei stato tu? Non cucini così dal mio compleanno! -  
\- OHI, continua e vedi cosa ti faccio.. -

Non avendo alzato neanche lo sguardo dal cibo davanti a me, non noto il suo sorriso malizioso, ma lo intendo dal suo tono di voce. Arrossisco al pensiero, ma mi ricordo del piano che mi ero preparato poco prima. 

Così continuo a prenderlo in giro, intenzionato a smuovere il ragazzo; lo guardo con un ghigno quando, infastidito, sbatte le bacchette sul tavolo e si alza, raggiungendomi velocemente. 

Lascio il mio posto a tavola e gli tengo testa sorridendo divertito  
\- Cosa? Che succede Minhyukie~ -  
Gli chiedo con voce innocente e sfoggiando il mio sguardo da cucciolo. 

Quando questi si sta per avventare sulle mie labbra, lo prendo per le spalle e lo spingo indietro, facendolo cadere a terra.


	17. ~ carefree

Kihyun pov

Rido divertito e mi siedo sul suo bacino sporgendomi in avanti verso il suo volto stupito e arrossato.

\- Sei imbarazzato, eh? Oooh piccolino, ti ho preso alla sprovvista -  
Con un ghigno maligno lo guardo mentre si porta una mano tremante al viso.  
Mi avvicino al suo orecchio e, ripetendo i suoi gesti abituali, gli sussurro  
\- Per caso ti faccio arrossire, hyung? -

Mi sposto poi più in basso e prendo a baciargli il collo, mordendolo anche qua e là. Vedendolo agitarsi sotto il mio corpo, mi premo di più su di lui e riprendo a divorargli il collo, lasciandogli segni viola, sentendo gemiti di rimando da Minhyuk. 

Voglio fargli capire come mi sento io con lui. Gli sposto il braccio dal volto e rido maliziosamente alle sue guance bollenti e al suo respiro irregolare.  
\- È troppo bello vederti da questa prospettiva~ -

Con uno sguardo di sfida lo osservo mentre ansimante mi guarda infastidito. Prova a parlarmi ma lo interrompo, rubandogli le labbra; durante il bacio le mordo spesso, ricevendo mugolii soffocati. 

Soddisfatto della mia vendetta, all'improvviso mi stacco e mi allontano da lui, lasciandolo così come lui aveva fatto con me ieri. 

Rido vedendo il suo petto muoversi vigorosamente, ancora irrigidito al pavimento.  
Mi risiedo al tavolo e come se nulla fosse successo, continuo la mia cena.  
\- Che fai lì? Non mangi? -

Grazie a questa piccola vendetta, mi sento al settimo cielo, soddisfatto del mio operato.  
Con la coda dell'occhio lo vedo rialzarsi e un po' barcollante ritornare a sedersi di fronte a me. 

Prima di continuare a mangiare anche lui, sussurra tra i denti che me ne sarei pentito. Dentro di me, nel profondo, so che sarà assolutamente così, che appena mi distrarrò, mi ridurrà ad uno straccio, ma per il momento non me ne preoccupo particolarmente, sicuro che il maggiore si muoverà cautamente con me. 

Minhyuk non mi rivolge la parola fino a quando entrambi non ci infiliamo sotto le coperte  
\- Che cosa ti è preso prima?! -  
\- Mmm volevo provare qualcosa di nuovo -  
Si gira, dandomi le spalle, e tra sé e sé brontola che me la farà pagare. 

Mi addormento rivedendo le immagini emozionanti del maggiore sotto di me e mi cullo nel mio successo, finché posso. 

°•°•°•°

Ci troviamo di fronte al negozio che abbiamo visto ieri, con una decina di minuti d'anticipo per il nostro appuntamento con il proprietario. 

Parlo a Minhyuk di come io sia felice all'idea di poter aprire una nostra attività, e lui mi guarda come se fossi un bambino, accarezzandomi il capo e sorridendomi. 

Quando arriva il signore con cui ci siamo accordati, io riesco solo a salutarlo e a presentarmi, per il resto comunica Minhyuk con questi. 

Egli apre le saracinesche e ci guida all'interno del piccolo edificio.  
Vi sono sei tavolini in legno chiaro con tre sedie dello stesso materiale ciascuno, un banco frigo ed uno da lavoro, completo di lavello e fornelli. 

A lato del bancone vi è una porta, attraverso la quale il signore ci conduce alla piccola cucina, anch'essa ben dotata. 

Gli occhi mi si illuminano al pensiero di poter davvero portare avanti un locale, e impazzisco mentre immagino la mia figura intenta a preparare qualche prodotto. 

Minhyuk discute brevemente con il proprietario per quanto riguarda l'affitto e termina l'affare stringendogli la mano. 

Copio il gesto e ringrazio educatamente il signore che ci consegna le chiavi per aprire la saracinesca e ripete alcune accortezze a Minhyuk. 

Quando l'incontro termina, il maggiore mi spiega l'accordo stipulato con il signore e mi sorprendo della generosità dell'offerta.  
\- Ha detto che nessuno si interessava da molto tempo, per questo ce lo lascia affittare a questo prezzo -  
\- Wow.. che fortuna -

Prendo le mani del ragazzo tra le mie e le porto alle labbra; vi lascio piccoli baci affettuosi mentre lo ringrazio con il cuore per star realizzando il mio sogno. 

Il ragazzo sposta le sue mani per prendermi il viso tra esse  
\- Lo faccio perché ti amo infinitamente e voglio vivere una vita felice insieme a te.. -  
\- Ti amo anche io Minhyuk -

I nostri volti si avvicinano e improvvisamente mi sembra che tutto attorno sia diventato di un bianco candido, non percepisco il fruscio del vento, non sento gli uccelli cinguettare, i passi delle persone che ci passano accanto svaniscono, vedo solamente il volto del ragazzo che amo, che ho amato per molto tempo, ma a cui solo ora posso dimostrarlo, dopo una dura fase. 

Le nostre labbra, stanche della fastidiosa distanza, come calamite si avvicinano e iniziano la loro danza ondeggiante, incastrandosi e gustandosi. 

Riprendo coscienza della realtà quando ci allontaniamo, ma rimango comunque con lo sguardo puntato sul ragazzo, a perdermi nei suoi tratti angelici, conoscendone però ogni sfaccettatura diabolica. 

Il ragazzo mi risveglia totalmente quando, afferrando la mia catenella, mi tira a sé, portando le labbra al mio orecchio  
\- Mi piaci quando sei innocente, dovresti fare sempre il bravo in questo modo -  
Faccio l'indifferente e gli afferro la manica della felpa per condurlo lungo le vie della cittadina.  
\- Sfacciato -

Gli chiedo se ci possiamo fermare per pranzare da qualche parte e poi magari andare al negozio per iniziare a sistemare alcune cose, impaziente di aprire l'attività.  
Ci sfamiamo con un insalata e una bibita in un bar vicino ad una piazza. 

Torniamo poi al negozio e mentre Minhyuk lo riapre, le mie immaginazioni rifioriscono: le nostre sagome che si muovono tra i tavoli per servire i clienti, io che preparo dolci e li porgo a Minhyuk sopra al bancone.

Su una nota del telefono iniziamo a segnarci alcuni oggetti per abbellire il locale: una lavagnetta, una serie di vasetti per i fiori, bustine di zucchero (pensiamo subito alle necessità), mini pinze, e tanti altri piccoli oggetti che Minhyuk decide di andare a cercare in un mega store in una città più grande. 

Così, rincasiamo pieni di energia, per prendere la macchina e partire velocemente verso quel centro commerciale. 

Durante il viaggio ascoltiamo la radio e parliamo insieme di come disporre ogni cosa e lavorare nel locale. 

Ad un certo punto mentre il mio sguardo vagava tra le chiome degli alberi, mi viene in mente qualcosa  
\- Oh Min, ma come lo chiamiamo? -  
Dopo qualche attimo di riflessione risponde semplcemente  
\- Cavolo.. non ne ho idea -  
\- Che ne dici di "L'angolo dei MinKi" ma in giapponese? -  
\- KiMin? -  
\- Sì, Kiminobu più Minoru -  
\- Ci staa~ Bravo piccino -  
Mi spettina i capelli e torna sorridente a guardare la strada. 

Mi mostra il suo sorriso solare e spensierato, l'espressione che amo più vedere sul suo viso, che mi fa dimenticare ogni cosa brutta presente nel mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luv you guys!


	18. ~ revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sotterro, ciao

Kihyun pov

Minhyuk sta cercando attentamente delle piccole tovaglie, scegliendo e confrontando molti colori e fantasie differenti. 

Voglio divertirmi ancora, come ieri sera: voglio spaventare il maggiore nascondendomi tra le enormi corsie del negozio mentre lui è distratto (o meglio concentrato troppo su qualcosa che non sono io). 

Così silenziosamente mi allontano, facendo finta di guardarmi attorno e percorro molti passi, allontanandomi dal ragazzo che non alza neanche lo sguardo.

Minhyuk pov

Sto cercando di capire quale sia il colore migliore per le tovagliette del nostro locale, per questo vi rimango a pensare molto. 

Quando arrivo ad una conclusione, prendo con me un paio di pacchetti del prodotto e chiamo Kihyun. 

Non sentendo risposta alzo lo sguardo, imprevedibilmente non si trova in questa corsia. Che si sia spostato altrove?

Kihyun è scomparso mentre io mi sono distratto e non ho idea di cosa pensare.  
Preso dal panico, con ampi passi mi allontano alla ricerca di Kihyun. 

_ che si sia perso mentre cercava qualcosa? Questo negozio è enorme_  
Mentre con lo sguardo passo ogni angolo e scaffale, prendo il cellulare per chiamare il ragazzo.  
La chiamata però squilla a vuoto, e mi rende solamente più preoccupato. 

Ho raggiunto ormai un reparto che era molto più lontano rispetto alla mia posizione di partenza. 

In quello che capita essere il reparto giardinaggio non c'è nessuno, neanche un singolo commesso, solo il profumo dell'erba finta che è applicata sul pavimento. Mi ritrovo a vagare intorno a tagliaerba e ombrelloni, alla disperata ricerca di Kihyun. 

Provo a richiamarlo, nella speranza di sentirlo rispondermi; invece sento qualcos'altro: la suoneria del ragazzo risuonare non lontano da me. 

Ancora più nervosamente mi muovo tra gli oggetti esposti, cercando di rincorrere quella melodia persa. 

Quando finalmente la trovo, sono colpito da un immagine di distruzione: Kihyun è a terra, disteso inerme accanto ad un tavolo di plastica bianca.

Mentre le lacrime si iniziano già a formare, mi precipito a soccorrerlo _che si sia perso e poi come ieri si sia sentito male?.. e se non si risvegliasse..?_  
Il pensiero di perderlo non fa altro che peggiorare la situazione; tra i singhiozzi sconnessi chiamo il suo nome e lo scuoto con forza, sperando di risvegliarlo.

Kihyun pov

Ho intravisto Minhyuk venire da questa parte, così mi sono preparato: mi sono disteso a terra per fare finta di essermi sentito male. 

Non passa molto che il mio cellulare inizia a squillare nuovamente seguito dai passi veloci del ragazzo. 

Lo percepisco davanti a me, e infatti è così poiché inizia a piangere disperatamente.  
Si avvicina poi e chiamando il mio nome mi inizia a scrollare; non reggendo più il fatto di stargli facendo del male comportandomi così, apro gli occhi con un sorriso e mi alzo ad abbracciarlo. 

Lui non smette di piangere ma mi stringe con forza a sé.  
\- P-perchè lo ha-hai fatto? M-mi son-sono spaventato tan-tantissimo -  
Gli accarezzo il capo e gli lascio piccoli baci sulle guance. 

Il ragazzo si calma solo dopo una manciata abbondante di minuti ed ora ci ritroviamo ad essere seduti su dell'erba finta insieme a dei pacchi di tovaglie. 

Gli sorrido amaramente e gli spiego il mio intento di spaventarlo  
\- Beh.. ci sei riuscito benissimo -

Mi risponde con una nota di rabbia nel tono di voce e inizio a dispiacermi ancora di più per averlo fatto. 

Gli prendo le mani e le porto al mio viso; il ragazzo si volta dall'altro lato e abbassa lo sguardo visibilmente infastidito dal mio gesto.  
Come se una freccia avesse trapassato il mio cuore, ecco come mi sento; per uno stupido scherzo ho ferito molto il mio ragazzo e non riesco a perdonarmelo.  
Non riesco più a trattenere le lacrime, che iniziano a scendere abbondanti sulle mie guance; lascio andare le sue mani per coprirmi il viso, ma questi le riporta com'erano prima per cercare di asciugarmi le lacrime.  
\- Perché adesso stai piangendo? -  
\- S-scusami.. non volevo ferirti.. volevo solo ... farti uno scherzo.. -

Con la manica del maglione mi asciuga il viso e prende ad accarezzarmi i capelli.  
Porta poi le labbra al mio orecchio, come gli è solito, e mi dice  
\- Beh.. ti devi già far perdonare per ieri ma io credo di sapere come puoi fare.. -

Lo guardo con un'espressione sconfitta e accetto la sua proposta perversa.  
\- Co-cosa devo fare..? -  
Con un dito aggancia la mia collana e mi porta vicino a se  
\- Io avrei una mezza idea, ma non la posso realizzare qua..

[Nota autrice: NON È COME SEMBRA. pft]

Mi lascia con il fiato sospeso mentre mi aiuta a rialzarmi da terra. Continuiamo i nostri acquisti, questa volta con un Minhyuk che mi tiene appiccicato a se, per evitare altri inconvenienti. 

Il viaggio in macchina e parecchio silenzioso e vi è solamente il maggiore che ogni tanto mi accarezza il capo. 

Svuotiamo la macchina di tutti gli oggetti comprati, e li riversiamo in angolo del negozio prima di richiudere la saracinesca e dirigerci a casa. 

Mi faccio sempre più nervoso perché so che il ragazzo, una volta che ci ritireremo dal mondo esterno, potrà "punirmi" come vorrà, e quel momento si avvicina sempre di più.

La macchina si ferma vicino alla nostra baita e Minhyuk si appresta ad uscirne velocemente.  
Io invece mi muovo con calma cercando in tutti i modi di tardare la sua punizione, che però non posso cancellare. 

Il ragazzo entra in casa e si allontana subito; dalle mie labbra spira un sospiro di sollievo, e nel mio corpo si diffonde un senso di calma man mano che salgo i pochi gradini che mi separano dall'entrata. 

Purtroppo sono stato sciocco a pensare che il maggiore si fosse allontanato, poiché mentre richiudo la porta dietro di me, le mie spalle vengono afferrate con forza per bloccarmi al muro accanto. 

[ATTENSCION PLIS]

Colto di sorpresa non riesco a reagire quando il maggiore mi immobilizza i polsi alla parete.  
Provo a liberarmi, ma la presa di Minhyuk si fa solo più forte; mi guarda con un ghigno molto malizioso mentre il fiato inizia a venirmi corto. 

Porta una gamba tra le mie, premendo insistentemente sulle mie intimità, facendomi sospirare pesantemente; il suo petto è schiacciato sul mio e il suo viso è pericolosamente vicino al mio collo.

\- Non lo farai più vero? -  
Mi sussurra piano, respirando sulla pelle tesa del mio collo, con un tono dominante che mi offusca la mente e, per un secondo, mi ritrovo a desiderare il suo corpo attraente sopra al mio. 

Il viso mi diviene bollente al pensiero, e il maggiore non aiuta ribadendo la richiesta con autorità  
\- Non ti comporterai più come un bimbo cattivo vero? -  
\- N-no -  
\- Non ho sentito.. -

Preme ancora di più con la gamba su di me, provocandomi un forte brivido.  
\- Ah- Non lo fa-farò più Min- AH Hyuk.. -  
Ride soddisfatto vedendomi completamente scosso dai suoi movimenti, sotto il suo controllo. 

\- Mmm non so, non credo di poterti perdonare... -  
Il mio respiro ormai è incontrollabile e il maggiore ne approfitta per attaccarmi il collo con avidità, morsicandolo con forza.

In tutto questo io mi reggo in piedi a fatica, scosso da gemiti incontrollabili e dal respiro affannoso, misti all'eccitazione che il ragazzo mi sta facendo provare. 

Il maggiore si stacca dal mio collo e mi sembra di riuscire a respirare leggermente meglio.  
Come a volermi subito riportare alla realtà il ragazzo porta una mano sul mio membro e inizia a massaggiarlo, stuzzicandomi sempre di più.  
\- Ahh.. Minhyuk.. -

Con la mano libera mi appoggio alla sua spalla, stremato dalle sue azioni inconclusive.  
\- Cosa succede piccolo? -  
Inclina la testa da un lato e mi guarda con un espressione di sfida. 

La mia mente è completamente disorientata dai tocchi del maggiore e desidero solo che tutto questo finisca.  
\- T-ti prego Min- Ah.. -  
Vedendo il mio corpo e le mie espressioni, capisce quanto mi abbia reso voglioso e con un ghigno inizia a baciarmi con passione.

Interrompe poi bruscamente il bacio e mi lascia andare. Sono ridotto penosamente, le mie gambe deboli si sciolgono e mi fanno cedere al pavimento, sfinito, con il respiro affannoso e un sentimento affamato che non accenna a lasciare il mio corpo. 

Minhyuk si accovaccia alla mia altezza e istiga con lievi tocchi la mia erezione;  
\- Min.. Hyuk- Ah.. Ti prego.. -  
\- Ecco la tua punizione piccolo, credo che non ti verrà più voglia di rifarlo.. -

Con occhi disperati lo guardo mentre mi lascia insoddisfatto sul pavimento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuo ad essere sotto terra


	19. ~ devil..  †

Kihyun pov

Ritrovo le forze solo dopo una manciata buona di minuti e, dolorosamente, mi alzo per andare in bagno a sistemare il disastro che era diventato il mio corpo e cambiarmi i vestiti. 

Mi fermo a guardarmi allo specchio; mi immergo nell'oceano dei miei pensieri e la mia immaginazione non resiste agli incontrollabili desideri riguardo il corpo del maggiore. 

Mi ritrovo a pensare ai suoi tocchi, ai suoi baci.. al suo corpo avvolto sopra al mio, a stringermi e a darmi piacere, con quel suo atteggiamento dominante. 

Quando ritorno alla realtà con uno brivido, mi rendo conto di ciò che mi sono immaginato e arrossisco con vigore.

Quando ritorno in cucina da lui, per aiutarlo a preparare la cena, lo vedo seduto sul tavolo ad aspettarmi con aria annoiata.  
\- Che è successo Kiki? -

Mi chiede con aria innocente facendo finta di non avermi fatto nulla una decina di minuti prima.

Non riesco a guardarlo negli occhi, così abbasso lo sguardo e apro il frigo alla ricerca di qualche pietanza da cucinare. 

Non gli rivolgo la parola mentre preparo del riso fritto e delle verdure saltate in salsa piccante. Quando sto mettendo le porzioni nel piatto il ragazzo mi afferra il polso facendo quasi cadere il cucchiaio con cui stavo lavorando. 

\- Che cosa c'è? -  
Gli chiedo senza alzare lo sguardo dalla tavola.  
Non ricevendo né una risposta né un movimento di reazione, continuo a servire la cena.  
Rimaniamo silenziosi anche mentre mangiamo, se non per chiedere un parere riguardo il mio cibo al maggiore. 

Quando finisco di riassettare la cucina mi porto velocemente in camera da letto, e una volta vestito di abiti più comodi mi accingo ad affondarmi tra le coperte. 

Un braccio però me lo impedisce: Minhyuk mi prende per il busto e mi porta stretto a se.  
Immediatamente sento nello stomaco volare farfalle, abbasso lo cercando di evitare che il ragazzo mi veda così nervoso.

[ATTENSCION AGHEIN]

Questo però se ne accorge subito e mi afferra il mento portandolo verso l'alto.  
\- Pensavo mi avessi detto che non avresti più fatto il bimbo cattivo.. e invece.. -

Quel suo tono dominante è già ritornato e io non credo di riuscire a resistere ancora una volta. Deglutisco  
\- Che.. che cosa ho fatto? -

Cerco di rispondergli innocentemente e riempiendo il mio tono di non-curanza.  
Il ragazzo non la beve per niente e sembra stia per ricominciare la sua tortura. 

Sento la sua mano viaggiare sotto la mia maglia, dall'addome fino al petto, dove si ferma a scoprire ed accarezzare ogni angolo di pelle. 

Sono già teso per le sue carezze, inarco la schiena già completamente premuta sul corpo dell'altro e inizio a rilasciare sospiri strozzati dalle labbra leggermente schiuse. 

Il maggiore mi lascia qualche soffice bacio dietro all'orecchio come a simboleggiare la quiete prima della tempesta. 

La sua mano non tarda a togliermi il respiro ancora una volta: mi afferra un capezzolo e inizia a schiacciarlo.  
Mi mordo il labbro inferiore per bloccare i miei gemiti, che non riesco più a controllare quando il maggiore mi sospira all'orecchio  
\- sei sensibile qua, vero Kiki? -  
\- agh- Ahh -

Ghignando maliziosamente porta anche l'altra mano al mio petto e inizia a stuzzicare anche l'altro. Nell'arco di qualche secondo li percepisco divenire rigidi a causa dei massaggi di Minhyuk, e non riesco a contenere le mie reazioni, lasciando sfuggire dalle mie labbra gemiti di piacere.

Il ragazzo ancora una volta giustifica la sua interruzione con la mia punizione per averlo ignorato, e mi ritrovo in piedi di fronte al letto con il respiro irregolare e la fronte lievemente sudata. 

Evito lo sguardo del ragazzo e mi infilo frettolosamente tra le coperte; non mi trovo però a mio agio a causa del calore che si è impossessato del mio corpo, così mi sfilo i pantaloni del pigiama per farli cadere con un impercettibile tonfo affianco al nostro giaciglio. 

Mi addormento mentre cerco di reprimere i pensieri perversi che mi ha creato Minhyuk e mi risveglio la mattina dopo tra le sue braccia, e con le mie gambe intrecciate tra le sue, entrambi scoperti dai pantaloni. 

Alzo lo sguardo per incontrare le palpebre del maggiore delicatamente poggiate sugli zigomi, le labbra rosate imbronciate in una smorfia adorabile, la pelle candida di quello che avrei potuto scambiare per un angelo. 

Il suo respiro lento e caldo culla la pelle del mio collo, con cui si crea un paradosso: come può questa che, apparentemente, sembra una creatura celeste, avermi provocato tutti questi segni che sfigurano la mia pelle? 

Non ne realizzo ancora i gesti in realtà: da qualche anno ho una lieve cotta repressa per il ragazzo per i suoi modi dolci di fare nei miei confronti, per la sua risata serena, per come riesca a farmi stare bene e a sostituire la famiglia che non ho mai in realtà avuto. 

Tutto questo sentimento ha subito un grande travaglio in questi giorni; prima ho perso le speranze riguardo al mio futuro a causa sua, e più tardi sempre grazie a Minhyuk, ho riscoperto subito la bellezza nel mondo che ci circonda. 

Mi ha accolto tra le sue braccia e mi ha fatto scoprire nuovi lati di sé, che non avevo mai scorto dopo tutti questi anni passati a vivere insieme a lui. 

Avevo sospettato che lui provasse qualcosa per me, ma mi rifiutavo di crederci, come fosse impossibile per me pensare di essere amato. 

Decido di abbandonare i miei pensieri e ritornare a contemplare la bellezza del maggiore; i miei occhi si puntano sulle sue palpebre, e mentre sono intento a contare le sue ciglia, il maggiore le schiude, permettendomi di ammirare da molto vicino le sue iridi.

Una tempesta.  
Se avessi dovuto esprimermi riguardo cosa vedessi nei suoi occhi avrei sicuramente detto una tempesta: infinite sfumature differenti, dal marrone al nocciola, dall'ocra al terracotta, con alcuni tocchi di ambra qua e là, a rendere una sua occhiata ancora più magica. 

Una mano si sposta subito a strofinarli, per portare via il sonno dal viso; dopo aver preso coscienza dell'attualità, Minhyuk mi rivolge un sorriso caloroso, che ricambio, e mi  
accarezza la guancia, augurandomi una buona giornata. 

Sentendone l'istinto, mi avvinghio al ragazzo, stringendomi al suo petto, avvolto tra le sue braccia.  
Ride con voce roca alle mie azioni, ma non sembra gli dispiaccia affatto. 

Rimaniamo così per un tempo indefinito, ci sciogliamo solo quando i nostri stomaci si ribellano con insistenza e richiedono un'adeguata colazione. 

La prepariamo svogliatamente mentre ci scambiamo sguardi innamorati, e la consumiamo sul divano, ancora un po' assonnati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nasty but not funny


	20. ~ ..or angel?

Minhyuk pov

\- Che ne pensi? -  
Kihyun mi tira leggermente la manica della camicia per richiamare la mia attenzione verso di sé; alza la mano per invitarmi a guardare come aveva sistemato le tovaglie e alcune decorazioni sui tavolini. 

Gli rispondo affermativamente sorridendogli, e prima di tornare a pulire la vetrinetta e il bancone gli strofino i capelli, scompigliandoglieli tutti.

La mattinata prosegue tranquilla: continuiamo a sistemare il negozio, parlandoci ogni tanto solo per chiederci dei pareri o consigliarci degli aggiustamenti. 

Verso l'ora di pranzo mi siedo stancamente su una sedia e chiudo gli occhi per riposarmi qualche secondo. Percepisco un peso sulle mie gambe e con sorpresa scopro che il ragazzo si è seduto sopra di me. 

Nonostante l'azione sfacciata si copre il viso con le mani, mentre arrossisce vistosamente.  
Lo prendo per i fianchi e lo avvicino ancora di più a me, stringendolo tra le mie braccia;  
Kihyun non sembra essere meno in imbarazzo

\- Voglio vederti in viso, dai -  
Il ragazzo scuote il capo vivacemente; allora gli afferro i polsi e gli allontano le mani dal volto, scoprendo il suo viso. 

Come un piccolo cucciolo, preso alla sprovvista, strizza gli occhi e prova a voltarsi in modo che io non lo veda; a quella vista il mio cuore esplode e avvicino il ragazzo per lasciargli soffici bacini per tutto il viso.

\- Ahaha mi fai il solletico, noo -  
Kihyun mi risponde con la sua vocina, piccola, imbarazzata e un po' infantile.  
Continuare a coccolarlo è l'idea migliore che ha riempito i seguenti dieci minuti, dopodiché ci siamo rimessi al lavoro per un'altra ora scarsa.

Abbiamo impiegato una mattinata intera al negozio, ma sembra essere quasi completo; probabilmente nel pomeriggio sistemeremo la cucina e il piano lavoro che dovrà usare Kihyun. 

Quando noto che sono le 12.30 mi avvicino al minore, provando a non farmi vedere o sentire;  
il ragazzo è assorto nel suo lavoro e non nota la mia presenza: lo prendo di sorpresa per i fianchi e appoggio il mento sulla sua spalla.

\- Kihyun~ -  
Questi fa un lieve scatto per lo spavento, ma subito si rilassa grazie alla mia presenza.  
\- C-che c'è? -  
\- È ora di pranzo -  
\- Cosa? È già così tardi? -  
\- Già~ -

Mi allontano da lui solo per prenderlo per il polso per allontanarlo da ciò che stava facendo e trascinarlo fuori dal locale dopo aver preso dei soldi per pagarci il pranzo.

Trascorriamo il pomeriggio alla medesima maniera, quasi terminando così di sistemare anche la cucina. 

Quando noto che i movimenti di Kihyun si fanno più lenti e cadenzati, lo prendo ancora una volta da parte; lo trascino su una sedia mentre lui sorpreso prova a lamentarsene. 

Quando finalmente si siede, poggio una mano sullo schienale così da bloccarlo in quella posizione e stuzzicarlo un po' per divertirmi. 

Gira il volto dall'altra parte e prova a spingermi via, ma io non mi arrendo e mi siedo sulle sue gambe portando le braccia attorno al suo collo. 

Visibilmente imbarazzato abbassa lo sguardo e prova a convincermi a parole  
\- Dai dobbiamo finire ... di mettere tutto a posto.. abbiamo speso un sacco, ma per ora stiamo vivendo con i tuoi risparmi.. eddai -

Non rispondo alle sue lamentele se non con un bacio per interromperlo. Si arrende e decide di seguirmi fuori dal locale.  
Insieme abbassiamo la serranda del nostro piccolo angolo dei MinKi.

Kihyun si gira a guardarmi con occhi sognanti e io mi perdo a fissarli: riesco a vederci l'universo, un'immensità di sentimenti si percepiscono da quelle iridi marroni, migliaia di minuscoli riflessi come fossero le infinite stelle e comete che illuminano l'universo. 

Il minore mi interrompe dalla mia esplorazione spaziale per regalarmi un'esperienza altrettanto celestiale: mi afferra per il colletto della camicia e mi tira a sé per baciarmi intensamente. 

Rimaniamo persi in noi stessi, in una via per noi vuota, con solo il sole ad illuminare i nostri corpi con sfumature calde, come a infonderci la passione da condividere l'uno con l'altro, come a spronarci a non resistere alle nostre emozioni. 

Ci dividiamo solo quando il nostro fiato viene a meno, e i nostri polmoni implorano per una boccata di ossigeno. 

Kihyun, ancora una volta prende l'iniziativa, mi prende per mano e mi porta lungo la strada ancora ben rischiarata da quel sole che prima ci osservava maestoso. 

Il ragazzo ha lo sguardo perso tra i dintorni, e io ho lo sguardo perso su di lui.  
Lo sposto poi alle piastrelle che stiamo calpestando monotamente, regolari sia nella forma, sia nel colore, che nella disposizione, nulla fuori posto: ecco come mi sarebbe piaciuta la vita insieme a Kihyun, e per ora ci stiamo riuscendo.. lentamente.. insieme.

Non so ancora se dirgli riguardo al mio lavoro illegale, quello che ho dovuto fare per anni per vivere.. quello che mi ha portato qua, per una vita serena.  
Per ora voglio solo godermi la sua presenza, voglio solo rilassarmi. 

Stringo un po' più forte le dita di Kihyun tra le mie, attirando la sua attenzione, per rivolgergli un sorriso amorevole per trasmettergli la mia felicità, che il minore immediatamente ricambia.

•°•°•°•

\- Benvenuti signori, ufficialmente vi invito ad accomodarvi nell'angolo dei MinKi! -

Grazie ai volantini che abbiamo creato e lasciato nei dintorni siamo riusciti ad avvisare i cittadini dell'apertura, anche se in realtà ci chiedevano già da qualche giorno quando sarebbe stata per curiosità. 

Abbiamo riempito carte e permessi, e ricevuto una licenza di commercio alimentare in un mese circa; adesso siamo qua ad accogliere i clienti, dopo così poco tempo che viviamo qua. 

Siamo entrambi molto euforici all'idea, a quanto siamo stati tenaci e abbiamo messo su un'attività in poco tempo. 

Ora dobbiamo solo metterci all'opera e soddisfare le aspettative e i desideri degli acquirenti.  
Kihyun con un enorme sorriso stampato sul volto, accoglie i clienti da dietro il bancone, rivolgendo qualche dolce frase d'accoglienza che gli ho insegnato. 

I nostri occhi sono riempiti di riflessi sognanti nel vedere i sei tavoli del negozio, non più vuoti, ma con le sedie occupate da signori, fidanzati e addirittura una famigliola.

Velocemente passo a chiedere cordialmente gli ordini ai tavoli, mostrando e spiegando quali fossero i nostri prodotti, per poi ripetere tutto al mio ragazzo che, con celerità sbalorditiva, dopo una manciata di minuti pone sul bancone una varietà di piattini da servire. 

Dopo l'ora di pranzo, quando le richieste sono meno fitte, mi riunisco con Kihyun per discutere dell'andamento del nostro commercio in quel piccolissimo lasso di tempo. 

Esprimo il mio parere, ovvero che, lasciando una buona impressione il giorno dell'apertura sicuramente molte persone decideranno di ritornare al negozio. 

Quando ci siamo accertati che la clientela è abbastanza scarsa da permetterci di rilassarsi, Kihyun torna in cucina, pregandomi di aspettarlo mentre ci preparava il pranzo.

Riusciamo a consumare il pasto con tranquillità, scambiandoci qualche bacio e abituali gesti affettuosi che non abbiamo potuto dimostrare prima, perché eravamo occupati e per decenza nei confronti della clientela.


	21. ~ daydream

Minhyuk pov

Trascorriamo con tranquillità una settimana, anche se in realtà siamo sempre molto occupati a causa della popolarità del locale, e torniamo a casa molto stanchi. 

La nostra permanenza qua in Giappone per ora non fa che migliorare, e sembra che i nostri affari vadano a gonfie vele. 

Lo stesso si può dire del rapporto che ho con Kihyun: è molto sciolto con me e credo che a breve, quando finiremo questa ultima giornata di lavoro -sabato facciamo solo mezza giornata- gli racconterò finalmente tutta la verità sul mio passato.

Abbiamo ripulito i tavoli e rimesso in ordine alcune cose prima di abbassare come ogni giorno la saracinesca per ritornare a casa. 

Preferiamo sempre venire a piedi, e nonostante la giornata stancante non ci facciamo mai indietro ad una rilassante passeggiata tra i boschi. 

Come quotidianamente accade, ci troviamo mano nella mano, immersi ognuno nel propri pensieri, perché in fondo, siamo una coppia di grandi pensatori. 

Dopo aver ripetuto nella mia testa una decina di volte la frase da formulare, con decisione parlo al mio ragazzo.  
\- Kihyun -

\- Dimmi Min -  
\- Volevo raccontarti il mio ultimo segreto.. probabilmente quel maledetto giorno che ti ho trattenuto a casa mia e tu furtivamente sei andato nella mia stanza segreta, avrai notato una bacheca enorme con armi disposte ordinatamente -

Il ragazzo silenziosamente annuisce, con la fronte leggermente corrucciata per la tensione.  
Stringo la sua mano un po' più forte  
\- Quello era il mio lavoro, quello che ho dovuto fare durante tutta la mia infanzia, dopo qualche anno che i miei mi hanno abbandonato..-

Gli spiego tutto il traffico d'armi in cui ero entrato, sottolineando il fatto che però io non ne ho mai usato nessuna per fare del male a qualcuno se non per il folle attacco a Tewon.

\- Ora sai come ho vissuto in modo subdolo per anni.. riparare e vendere armi per poterti comprare un frappé.. mi dispiace di avertelo nascosto ma saresti fuggito da me e non avrei potuto sopravvivere senza di te.. scusami davvero.. -

Kihyun mi guarda con i suoi occhi eterei, con la bocca serrata e ora le due mani strette forte sulla mia. 

Mi ferma in mezzo al sentiero  
\- Lee minhyuk, sei una delle persone più forti che abbia mai incontrato.. -  
\- Yoo Kihyun, tu sei altrettanto forte per aver resistito alle torture dei tuoi familiari -

°•°•°

Due mesi. 

Sono passati due mesi da quando abbiamo aperto il negozio.  
I nostri affari vanno alla grande, e questo purtroppo non porta solo a conclusioni positive: siamo sempre occupati e stanchi;  
certo trascorriamo molto tempo insieme, ma possiamo passarne poco da soli.

\- Minhyuk abbiamo finito lo zucchero -  
Il minore mi chiama dalla cucina.  
\- Non possiamo comprarlo domani mattina? Tanto stiamo chiudendo.. -  
\- Non voglio rischiare che domani non ce ne sia.. -  
\- Ok vado a comprartelo, tu rimetti tutto a posto intanto -  
\- Ti amo tanto Minhyuk

Il ragazzo mi raggiunge dalla cucina per lasciarmi un bacio veloce sulle labbra, prima di salutarmi mentre lascio il negozio.

Kihyun pov

Sono molto felice per questo lavoro, ma ci sta veramente prosciugando i bei momenti che ci concedevamo prima.

Inoltre sta arrivando la stagione calda, e lavorare un'intera giornata chiusi qua dentro è una tortura.

_Se solo avessimo qualcuno ad aiutarci..._

Come ad avverare il mio desiderio, un ragazzo entra nel locale, salutandomi cortesemente.

\- Mi dispiace, stiamo chiudendo -  
Ripeto una delle frasi che Minhyuk mi ha insegnato quasi stessi ripetendo un copione, senza alzare neanche lo sguardo. 

Colgo a malapena le parole successive del ragazzo  
\- Non sono un cliente, voglio chiederle una cosa, se ha tempo -

Incredibilmente comprendo quello che ha detto e ringrazio mentalmente il mio cervello per aver appreso un po' della lingua.

Leggermente sorpreso alzo lentamente il capo, puntando uno sguardo intenso verso il ragazzo: lo sguardo di chi vede arrivare il proprio salvatore, la manna dal cielo. 

Cerco di contenere le mie emozioni e lo faccio accomodare.  
Il ragazzo inizia a parlarmi ma colgo solo "negozio" e "aiuto"; chiedo educatamente al ragazzo di ripetere poiché nonostante Minhyuk mi stia aiutando, non è così semplice come sembra assimilare così tante informazioni, smentendo completamente il mio precedente pensiero.

Nonostante le ripetizioni, spiego al ragazzo che non sono in grado di capire cosa mi stia dicendo, essendo straniero, e lo prego di aspettare Minhyuk per farsi capire. 

Questi non tarda a presentarsi al negozio e a rivolgerci uno sguardo confuso. 

La discussione tra i due arriva brevemente ad una felice conclusione che, appena il ragazzo il ragazzo si congeda, il maggiore subito mi traduce.

\- Vuole lavorare qua -  
Un enorme sorriso si forma sui nostri volti, sappiamo entrambi quanto sia stato stressante per noi il lavoro e avere qualcuno che ci aiuti non è altro che la notizia migliore ci potesse arrivare.

Minhyuk mi prende per mano  
\- Dobbiamo festeggiare. -

Sbatto sul tavolo la bottiglia di alcolico che ho appena sgolato in un sorso e mi sciolgo sul tavolo completamente stordito. 

\- Non... non dovevamo comprare tutta .. questa roba.. ahahah -  
\- Mm.. hai ragione.. -  
Con uno sforzo enorme provo ad alzarmi, riuscendoci dopo qualche tentativo, e mi dirigo con passo traballante nella camera da letto. 

Abbiamo bevuto veramente troppo, domani avremo un mal di testa pazzesco.  
Ed è divertente come io ci pensi adesso alle conseguenze, dopo cinque bottiglie di birra, mandate in giù in una sola serata _Eppure sono sempre così previdente.._

Il sonno mi travolge e la prima cosa che mi risveglia la mattina è il mal di testa forte a cui pensavo la sera precedente. 

Dopo aver insultato Minhyuk e aver imprecato contro il mondo sottovoce, cerco di concentrarmi sulla situazione attorno a me. 

Trovo il mio ragazzo steso ai piedi del letto, per metà poggiato ad esso; come me, ieri sera non si è cambiato, ma al contrario mio non ha raggiunto neanche le coperte. 

Lo scuoto leggermente per le spalle e questo si desta con qualche lamento.  
Riesco a convincerlo a farsi una doccia, ma insiste che la faccia con lui per risparmiare tempo.. le solite scuse.

Come fosse ovvio che andasse a finire, mentre l'acqua scorre sui nostri corpi, il maggiore non allontana le labbra dalle mie, intrecciando eventualmente la sua lingua con la mia.

Le sue mani sono puntate sui miei fianchi, mentre le mie viaggiano tra i suoi capelli bagnati dal getto caldo.  
\- Stiamo sprecando acqua.. -

Mi stacco dal bacio solo per provare a rimproverarlo ma finisco solo per dirlo in modo giocoso e a ridere leggermente. 

Finiamo di lavarci velocemente aiutandoci a vicenda, e ci vestiamo con vestiti comodi perché non abbiamo intenzione di uscire di casa. 

Per fortuna il brutto tempo non ci fa sentire in colpa per quanto riguarda la nostra scarsa produttività, e possiamo tranquillamente coccolarci sul divano tutto il giorno mentre fuori, tra le montagne cadono fulmini qua e là, insieme ad una quantità d'acqua spropositata. 

Sono seduto sulle sue gambe e il calore invade i nostri corpi, essendo molto vicini; ma in qualche modo rabbrividisco per uno spiffero di corrente d'aria fredda. 

Mi stringo al suo petto e notando le mie azioni, mi copre con con un suo abbraccio. 

La comodità della posizione e il tepore, ci fanno scivolare nel mondo dei sogni.

Mi trovo in un enorme spazio bianco, non sembra esserci nulla e nessuno oltre a me.  
Mi guardo un po' attorno mentre cammino a caso in questo luogo misterioso. 

Finalmente intravedo qualcuno, più mi avvicino più riesco a scorgere distintamente l'identità delle persone: si tratta di mio padre e appena distante, mia madre. 

Entrambi mi guardano in modo sprezzante  
"Scappi sempre dai tuoi doveri."  
"Non fai altro che deludere tutti"  
"Tu non sei come noi, non sei nostro figlio!"

Quante volte ho sentito queste frasi nella mia vita, eppure dopo molto tempo che non ve n'era traccia, sembrano ferirmi ancora di più.

\- Esatto, sono scappato dai voi, andatevene -

Le illusioni non sembrano voler seguire i miei ordini, paiono invece più reali e furiose di prima. 

Mio padre si avvicina velocemente, per iniziare a colpirmi. Quasi immediatamente cedo a terra per il dolore, ma questo si ferma poco dopo: qualcuno ha interrotto mio padre. 

Alzo lo sguardo, il mio corpo trema e le lacrime mi offuscano la vista, ma sono sicuro di chi mi abbia salvato. 

Con un colpo veloce Minhyuk stende l'illusione dei miei genitori e corre ad accertarsi delle mie condizioni. 

"Non ti lascerò, mai"


	22. ~ sudden

Kihyun pov

Mi risveglio lentamente dal sogno per trovare, a qualche centimetro più in alto del mio volto, il mio salvatore nel sogno.. e anche nella realtà.

Mi alzo verso di lui, per lasciare un bacio veloce sulle sue labbra, e lo osservo mentre dorme serenamente. 

°•°•°

\- Buongiorno sono Watanabe, per il lavoro -

Faccio accomodare il ragazzo accogliendolo con un sorriso, che questo ricambia felicemente. 

Minhyuk gli spiega velocemente in cosa ci avrebbe potuto aiutare Watanabe, di nome Hideki.   
Alcuni clienti oggi entrando sembravano ancora più contenti rispetto al solito: la nostra presenza è già ben apprezzata dai clienti, che vede nei ragazzi giovani di bell’aspetto una qualità maggiore, e quindi l’aggiunta di un ulteriore collega coetaneo non ha fatto altro che aumentare la popolarità del locale. 

Terminiamo con successo un’altra settimana di lavoro e notiamo con piacere la differenza dei nostri stati d’animo e della fatica impiegata. 

Ringraziamo Hideki di cuore per il suo aiuto; Minhyuk mi aiuta a prendere parte alla discussione per il suo stipendio, che per sua richiesta quasi implorevole, decidiamo di dividere settimanalmente. 

Gli diamo perciò un terzo del ricavato e Hideki lascia con difficoltà il locale, non riuscendo a smettere di abbracciarci per la nostra generosità in realtà molto equa. 

Third person POV

Hideki si è ambientato bene nel negozio insieme a Minhyuk e Kihyun, e sembra lavorare in sintonia insieme a loro; si occupa dei pagamenti e aiuta Minhyuk a servire oppure corre a comprare ingredienti terminati per Kihyun. 

Si è molto stupito quando ha scoperto quanto gli avrebbero dato di stipendio e, nonostante i giapponesi non siano molto a proprio agio con il contatto fisico stretto, sembra che Hideki sia una particolare eccezione perché ha continuato a stringere forti i proprietari del negozio a lungo per ringraziarli. Che situazione divertente.

Sono già trascorse altre due settimane e la situazione non sembra che migliorare tra i ragazzi: il giapponese stringe un amicizia sempre più stretta con i coreani, e questi diventano sempre più intimi, arrivando a condividere i segreti più grandi, suppur limitati dalla parte dei sue fidanzati. 

Hideki già aveva ben compreso che intercorresse una relazione d’amore tra Kihyun e Minhyuk, poiché spesso vedeva che i ragazzi quando si incontravano nella cucina durante l’orario di lavoro si scambiavano veloci baci sulle labbra e il fatto che vivessero insieme era solo l’ennesima conferma. 

Dal canto suo il giovane non aveva alcun problema, ma, spesso accade, la ragione non è sempre la vincitrice, e nonostante fosse ben consapevole che fosse impegnato, il subconscio di Hideki aveva un debole per Kihyun e l’aveva portato a comportarsi più amorevolmente nei suoi confronti.

Finché non ci fu l’occasione perfetta..

Sembrava fosse tutto calcolato dal destino: una lievissima lite per una stupidaggine aveva allontanato i due fidanzati alla fine dell’orario di lavoro e Minhyuk per distrarsi era uscito a comprare alcune cose (in realtà una lista ben lunga) per il negozio e per la loro vita quotidiana.   
Così rimanevano Kihyun e Hideki, soli, praticamente un evento così raro che il giovane non poté resistere; si avvicinò con cautela al maggiore, fingendo di continuare a spazzare il pavimento con un atteggiamento non-curante, per poi inciampare intenzionalmente e cadere proprio addosso a lui. 

Aveva puntato le braccia per non schiacciarlo sotto di lui, ma essendo Hideki preso dal suo cuore, impulsivamente aveva deciso di limitare la distanza tra loro due al minimo, appoggiandosi al pavimento con i gomiti, portando le loro labbra ad un contatto inaspettato.

Entrambi sorpresi, anche lo stesso Hideki che non capiva le sue ultime mosse, si allontanarono immediatamente, ma fu il più giovane, colpito da un altro attacco d’impulsività, che decise di riprendere il contatto.

Prolungò il bacio, muovendosi sulle labbra serrate del maggiore che si dimenava sotto di lui, provava spingerlo via e si lamentava rumorosamente. 

Hideki non poteva più dire fosse stato un errore e doveva ammettere che fosse ormai intenzionato a conquistare il ragazzo sotto di lui. 

Quando si staccò, vide negli occhi di Kihyun una lieve velatura di terrore, e subito dopo le urla gli riempirono le orecchie: prima quelle del ragazzo che chiedeva spiegazioni e appena dopo quelle infuriate di Minhyuk che si avvicinava ad Hideki e al suo fidanzato con rabbia.

Kihyun pov 

(giorni prima)

\- Mi sono stufato, mettiamo un avviso e diciamo che martedì non ci saremo. Avvisa Hideki -

E quelle parole si sono avverate. 

Minhyuk mi ha detto che mi avrebbe portato in un posto spettacolare, dove ci saremmo rilassati un po’ e ci saremmo allontanati dal mondo, ed eccoci qua a passeggiare nel bosco. 

Siamo saliti sulla montagna che si innalza dietro alla nostra abitazione attraverso un sentiero non ben tracciato che ci ha portato in una piccola radura dove non sembra esserci passato nessuno da parecchio. 

Siamo soli qua: io, insieme con Minhyuk e tutta la natura che ci circonda.

Lo prendo per mano mentre mi perdo a cogliere ogni dettaglio attorno a noi: qualche passerotto innocente che saltella da un ramo all’altro mentre noto più in alto un rapace che plana in aria formando grandi cerchi concentrici, probabilmente intento a cacciare;   
la vegetazione lussureggiante, che si mostra in tutto il suo splendore nella stagione estiva, gli alberi dalle diverse tinte di verde e le sparse macchie colorate che sono i fiori in mezzo all’erba. 

Giro poi il capo per ammirare l’entità che rappresenta la più pura forma d’arte e mi avvicino per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia. I nostri sguardi si legano e ho l’opportunità di ringraziarlo calorosamente.

Il vento ci scosta le ciocche e in quel momento decidiamo di essere selvaggi come questo spostamento d’aria improvviso: le nostre labbra innescano una danza ritmica, invitando anche le nostre lingue ad aggiungersi al ballo.

Questa volta non abbiamo bisogno di isolarci altrove, perché tutto quello che ci circonda, fa parte della nostra natura libera e indipendente, qualcosa che mai giudica l’amore, qualunque sia la forma in cui si presenta, qualunque sia l’intensità dei sentimenti degli innamorati.

Prepariamo un delizioso picnic e lo consumiamo serenamente mentre parliamo dei nostri sogni e delle nostre riflessioni; nessun filtro ci separa, nessuna presenza ci limita nelle espressioni, e questo fatto ha reso l’esperienza solo migliore. 

Dobbiamo lasciare il posto a malincuore quando il sole è in procinto di calare e l’aria inizia a farsi frizzante.

Afferro Minhyuk per avvicinarlo di più alla mia figura  
\- Ti amo.. grazie mille per avermi mostrato questo paradiso, d’ora in poi sarà il nostro posto speciale -  
Il maggiore mi guarda con gli occhi pieni di lussuria   
\- Anche io ti amo tanto -

Ci chiudiamo in un abbraccio dolcissimo, le nostri fronti posate l’una sull’altra, le sue mani che viaggiano tra i miei capelli, e le mie ad accarezzargli il viso.

°•°•°

I giorni passano e non faccio altro che perdermi nei miei pensieri: a causa dell’esperienza fatta martedì scorso, continuo a pensare solo a Minhyuk e ogni volta che mi capita sotto gli occhi un sorriso si palesa subito sul mio volto. 

Anche oggi stiamo per chiudere e come da routine, controllo che ogni ingrediente in cucina sia abbondante. 

Imprevedibilmente stilo una lunga lista di cose che devono essere comprate e ricordo di averne una anche per la spesa di casa. 

Notando il disordine presente anche sul piano da lavoro, mi rassegno al lavoro che ci aspetta ancora.   
Chiamo Minhyuk e gli chiedo di completare l’incarico mentre io ripulisco il negozio. 

Il maggiore sbotta  
\- Dai, sei serio? Tutte ste cose le ho comprate due giorni fa, possibile siano già finite? Non è che stai esagerando.. -

Con un espressione a metà tra il confuso e l’irritato, gli rispondo che non mi sembra una cosa tanto difficile e che non sembra un grande problema portare a termine il compito. 

In tutta risposta il maggiore sbuffa strappandomi la lista di mano e uscendo dal negozio spazientito. 

Lascio che un sospiro esausto esca dalle mie labbra e mi appoggio stancamente al bancone.   
Dopo qualche secondo, mi riprendo   
e mi accingo a ripulire. 

Non mi accorgo quasi della presenza dell'altro ragazzo, che sta spolverando accanto a me.   
Ritorno completamente alla realtà, quando questi sbadatamente inciampa sui suoi passi e precipita sulla mia figura. 

Punta le braccia per non schiacciarmi sotto al suo corpo ma per l'accaduto improvviso non si è tenuto abbastanza in alto con il viso, finendo per premere per errore le sue labbra sulle mie.

Rimango scioccato dal gesto e lo stesso vale per il giapponese, che si rialza con un'espressione scioccata in volto. 

Mi ero già tranquillizzato, quando il ragazzo riporta in me quel senso di sorpresa appena cacciato via: fa in modo che il contatto tra le nostre labbra riprenda. 

Non è un errore, muove le sue labbra sulle mie con insistenza, ma io cerco in tutti i modi di allontanarlo.   
Lo spingo sul petto e muovo freneticamente le gambe, ma sembra inutile sotto la sua forte figura. 

Migliaia di pensieri mi affollano la mente, una moltitudine di sensazioni che avevo dimenticato riaffiorano.  
La paura si presenta prepotente e non accenna ad addolcire la sua intensità.  
_Perché_ mi chiedo _hanno tutti questo interesse prepotente nei miei confronti.. perché.._

Guardo con una punta di ribrezzo il giovane sopra di me, ma la confusione si dimostra più rumorosa in me, e la prima cosa che faccio è chiedergli il perché.

In questo esatto momento, per non so quale allineamento stellare, Minhyuk rientra nel negozio - Il market è chius- e lo sguardo gli cade su di noi come un missile atomico. 

Non perde un attimo e inizia ad urlare contro Hideki furiosamente, raggiungendoci velocemente


	23. ~ unexpected

Kihyun pov

Il giovane si alza di scatto da me e cerca di allontanarsi per non essere raggiunto da Minhyuk. 

Vedendo una scintilla feroce negli occhi del mio ragazzo, mi alzo anch'io e fermo Minhyuk, per non farlo avvicinare.

\- Che cosa ti ha fatto?! -  
Il suo tono di voce è alto e colmo di rabbia; mi sono posizionato davanti a lui, mentre vedo Hideki nascondersi dietro al bancone. 

\- Lo hai visto anche tu, mi ha dato un bacio.. -  
\- Io ti ammazzo. -  
\- No, tu non lo ammazzi. -  
Provo a controllare la rabbia di Minhyuk, parlando con voce calma e dolce, in totale contrasto con la sua.

\- Lo difendi pure? -  
\- Cosa? No! Sono confuso anche più di te, ma non mi ha fatto male, perciò non serve arrabbiarsi in questo modo.. puoi parlargli normalmente.. -  
\- Ah sì? -  
\- Sì.. -

All'improvviso scioglie tutti i muscoli, fa un grande respiro e sembra essersi calmato.   
Questo gesto mi ricorda tremendamente il giorno in cui si confessò, ma decido di scacciare il pensiero.

Notando il suo cambiamento, mi sposto dal suo passaggio, e lo lascio andare verso Hideki.   
Gli porge la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi da terra, dove si era messo per nascondersi. 

Prende un altro grande respiro prima di parlargli  
\- Perché hai baciato Kihyun? -  
\- B-beh.. prima sono caduto su di lui.. per sbaglio e ... le-le nostre.. labbra.. si sono toccate ..per sbaglio.. -

Hideki si sposta un po' più indietro, pensando che Minhyuk lo avrebbe colpito, e si ritrova attaccato al bancone.  
\- Hai detto "prima".. e poi che hai fatto? -  
\- Do-dopo..forse per impulso o non so neanche io perché.. mi è venuto da baciarlo.. la mia mente era vuota non ho pensato davvero a nulla.. mi dispiace Minhyuk.. -

Il maggiore sospira forte e Hideki serra le palpebre con forza aspettandosi un pugno che però, fortunatamente, non arriva.

Non ricevendo alcun colpo riapre gli occhi e guarda Minhyuk ritornare verso di me.   
Sfila le chiavi del negozio dalla tasca e le lancia a Hideki che le afferra goffamente non aspettandosi l'azione. 

\- Stasera metti a posto tu per punizione -  
Mi prende per il polso e mi trascina fuori dal negozio, nonostante gli avessi detto di aspettare che prendessi alcune mie cose, tra cui il mio telefono.

Quando arriviamo a casa, noto che è ancora nervoso, si sposta molto per la casa con sguardo teso. 

Mi avvicino al ragazzo che rimane con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, senza quasi sbattere le palpebre.  
\- Minhyuk -  
\- Cosa-

Prendo il suo mento tra le mani e lo sposto verso di me per interromperlo con un bacio.  
\- Io amo solo te, quello che è successo oggi non è stato nulla, io rimarrò sempre con te -

Arrossisce un po' per il mio gesto improvviso, poi abbassa lo sguardo   
\- Sì però.. come posso stare tranquillo? Cosa posso fare se lui ti porta via da me? -  
\- Ehi! Non sono così sciocco da seguirlo, e sono abbastanza forte da non farmi rapire da qual- ritiro questa ultima frase.. -  
\- EDDAI PENSAVO CHE-  
\- Sta zitto e non pensare più a nulla, dai -

Quando ci infiliamo sotto le coperte sembra che le acque che animavano tempestosamente Minhyuk si siano calmate, e prima di addormentarmi vicino al suo corpo caldo gli lascio un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

\- Cosa stai facendo..? -  
Gli chiedo con voce assonnata.  
È notte fonda e Minhyuk si è alzato svegliandomi bruscamente.  
\- Devo solo bere -  
\- Mhmm ok -  
\- Dormi tranquillo -

Minhyuk pov

Ovviamente era una scusa. 

Hideki mi ha inviato un messaggio per chiedere di incontrarci.   
Il suo è un pretesto per ridarmi le chiavi del negozio ma credo che voglia ancora chiarire per la storia di oggi. 

Sinceramente io pensavo che tutto si fosse già risolto ma il giapponese sembra volermi dire ancora qualcosa. 

_Certo che poteva scegliere un orario migliore_ penso mentre giro le chiavi della macchina e metto in moto, sperando che Kihyun non mi senta. 

Raggiungo in breve il negozio, il punto di ritrovo per il nostro incontro; vedo infatti Hideki appoggiato alla saracinesca.   
Parcheggio vicino a lui e scendo dall'automobile strofinandomi gli occhi, ancora assonnati.

Do uno sguardo veloce al telefono, e noto l'ora: 2:46.

\- Ciao Minhyuk~ -  
\- Dimmi.. tutto -  
Gli rispondo sbadigliando.  
\- Tieni le chiavi.. -  
Noto che impiega un attimo a liberarle dalla stoffa dei pantaloni, perché i movimenti della sua mano sembrano un po' rallentati. 

Me le porge e inclina la testa di lato.   
\- Non. .. sei ..arrabbiato? -  
Le parole strisciano fuori dalle labbra stanche e scomposte e questa mi dà la conferma della sua ebbrezza.

\- No Hideki, è tutto a posto -  
Gli do una pacca sulla spalla e mi volto, pronto a tornarmene a letto.

Il giapponese però mi ferma, prendendomi per un braccio.  
\- Kihyun sarà ...presto mio -  
\- Hideki sei ubriaco. Ti riaccompagno a casa -

Il ragazzo non sembra ascoltarmi, non allenta la presa sul mio braccio, anzi la rafforza.  
\- Hideki lasciami -  
\- ..No.. -

Non mi aspettavo quel colpo, ma improvvisamente mi sono ritrovato a terra con la guancia pulsante a seguito di quel pugno.

Questa volta provo ad alzare il tono di voce per risvegliarlo.   
\- Hideki sei ubriaco, fermati -  
\- Tu vuoi Kihyun tutto per te eh.. mi spiace ma finirà presto -

Provo a rialzarmi per bloccarlo ma mi colpisce un altra volta, questa volta allo stomaco.   
Dei puntini neri iniziano a rimbalzare freneticamente tutto attorno e mi ritrovo ancora sulle piastrelle in pietra della strada, fredde della temperatura notturna.

Non riesco a fermare un paio di altri calci, ma noto che oltre che a provocare dolore a me, si sta anche stancando molto da solo.

Si accovaccia a fatica alla mia altezza e mi costringe ad alzarmi.   
Paradossalmente trova la forza per sbattermi con violenza alla saracinesca del negozio; mi afferra per il colletto della maglia e con furia mi ripete che il mio ragazzo sarà suo.

Approfitto del suo continuo blaterare isterico per lasciargli un livido sullo zigomo e stenderlo.  
Le sue forze sembrano finalmente essere giunte ad un limite, e il ragazzo rimane steso mentre dolorante si lamenta a vuoto.

\- Hideki ..ma che cosa hai fatto.. -  
Lo ripeto sottovoce più a me stesso che a lui.

Cerco nella sua giacca il portafoglio, per trovare i documenti e scoprire il suo indirizzo di casa.  
Raggiungo l'obbiettivo quasi subito e dopo una breve ricerca online comprendo l'ubicazione precisa. 

Sospiro amaramente e rimetto in ordine il ragazzo giapponese;   
riesco a rialzarlo da terra dopo un paio di tentativi in cui continuava a ricadere al suolo inanimato.   
Lo poggio sul sedile del passeggero e gli sistemo la cintura.

Quando raggiungo la meta, mi ritrovo a fissare Hideki, inerme accanto a me  
_ e ora come diavolo faccio.. accidenti.. Mi faccio prendere a botte e devo pure riportarlo a casa_  
Impreco tra i denti e mi adopero a cercare le chiavi di casa addosso al ragazzo.

Facendo una fatica immensa e sprecando le mie poche energie delle tre di notte, riesco a sistemarlo nel letto. 

Gli lascio una nota scritta sul tavolo del suo piccolo appartamento: "stanotte mi hai picchiato parecchio. Ma nonostante tutto ti perdono. Sta a te decidere se tornare a lavoro domani. Riguardati. Lascio le chiavi fuori nel vaso di fiori"

Sto per lasciare l'abitazione quando mi ferma una preoccupazione: _in che condizioni sarò adesso? Come faccio con Kihyun?_

Cerco un bagno e lo trovo poco dopo; mi ci precipito fulmineamente per incontrare il mio riflesso un po' maltrattato.  
Le guance sono piene di graffi, sulla destra si presenta un livido rossastro abbastanza grande.

Percepisco dolore in tutto il corpo, ma quello posso nasconderlo con un po' di recitazione.   
Per ora posso solo sciacquarmi il viso, ma mi riprometto di ricoprirmi con del trucco una volta a casa.

Provo a provocare meno rumore possibile, appoggio solo le punte dei piedi e giro la serratura con uno scatto impercettibile.

Lancio uno sguardo veloce alla camera da letto per trovare un piccolo Kihyun dormire serenamente: dalle labbra schiuse fuoriesce un sottilissimo sospiro.

Copro il livido con del fondotinta che aveva usato in precedenza il mio ragazzo e intanto penso a delle scuse da rifilargli nel caso notasse qualcosa.

In realtà non so perché abbia così paura di cosa possa pensare, so solo che è molto probabile che creda che sia andato a picchiare Hideki stanotte.. e non il contrario. 

Penserà che avendo inflitto violenza a Tewon tempo fa, possa riaccadere con Hideki.   
Non sa però che si sbaglia; mi sono pentito delle mie gesta appena le ho compiute e ho fatto una promessa con me stesso.

Muovo passi silenziosi verso il letto e provando a non far spostare molto il materasso, mi rimetto tra le coperte.


	24. ~ liar ⬽

Minhyuk pov

Chiudo gli occhi che sono le quattro e li riapro che mi sembra passato un secondo, ma la sveglia mi annuncia che sono le sette e trenta con il suo solito suono fastidioso e monotono. 

Allungo un braccio dolorante verso il comodino e spengo con un colpo l'apparecchio rumoroso.  
\- Buongiorno amore~ -

La dolce voce di Kihyun mi riporta alla mia serena realtà, al mio mondo composto di affetto scambiato con il mio più grande tesoro.  
\- Buongiorno -

Faccio un enorme sbadiglio _Questa notte non ho dormito per niente, perfetto_  
\- Questa notte hai fatto rumore che è successo? -

_Possibile mi abbia già scoperto..?_

\- Ehm.. sono caduto in cucina sbattendo il piede contro il tavolo.. -  
\- Che scemo che sei -

La sua piccola risata mi riempie il cuore e mi fa credere che tutto è come dev'essere e nulla può andare storto. Spero che vada davvero tutto bene.

La giornata di lavoro è un po' più pesante del solito perché Hideki non è venuto a lavoro.

Alla solita ora della giornata quando la clientela è molto rada, ci prepariamo qualcosa da mangiare mentre leggiamo il quotidiano.

In prima pagina c'è una notizia un po' sorprendente, la indico a Kihyun e gliela leggo e traduco:

"Ieri nel piccolo villaggio di Tsukari* che dà sul versante est del monte Hurai* è stato avvistato un piccolo branco di lupi. Hanno fatto strage in alcuni allevamenti vicino al bosco e ferito due contadini che provavano ad allontanarli."

\- Beh sono dall'altro lato del nostro monte.. ma non credo si sposteranno molto -  
Liquidiamo la notizia e scorriamo il giornale per rilassarci un po'.

I clienti iniziano a diminuire sempre di più con l'arrivo della sera  
\- La giornata è quasi finita ma Hideki non ha avvisato e non risponde alle mie chiamate.. -  
\- Eh?! Come non risponde..? -  
\- Non fare il finto tonto.. che è successo? -  
\- Che cosa dovrei aver fatto? -  
\- Ieri eri arrabbiato a morte con lui, stanotte hai fatto casino, e oggi non c'è Hideki. Pensi sia stupido? -  
\- I-io.. -

La nostra conversazione viene interrotta da una notifica dal telefono di Kihyun.   
Questo la legge ad alta voce  
\- "Ieri notte credo di essermi picchiato con Minhyuk e lui mi ha riportato a casa ma non ricordo molto, mi fa solo male la guancia. Chiedi a lui" -

Fremente di rabbia, sbatte il telefono sul bancone e mi rivolge uno sguardo pieno di odio  
\- Cosa. hai. fatto. -  
Scandisce le parole con un tono forte e ne percepisco l'ostilità.

\- Lasciami spiegare, non è come-  
\- No, adesso mi ascolti tu. Pensavo che finalmente fossi cambiato, ma sei il solito ragazzo possessivo e violento -

Muove qualche passo vicino a me e mi da uno spintone, colpendomi però sulle spalle, su cui la scorsa notte Hideki mi ha fatto cadere più volte; reagisco perciò con un lamento provando a chiudermi tra di esse. 

\- Ah quindi vi siete veramente picchiati -  
\- Beh se mi lasciassi spiegare.. -  
\- No vieni qua -  
Mi afferra per il collo della maglia e prende a strofinare le mie guance, scoprendo perciò il livido e i tagli che avevo coperto ieri notte, provocandomi un non così lieve dolore che manifesto ancora.

\- Sei veramente impossibile. -  
Mi dà le spalle e si allontana verso l'uscita.  
\- Kihyun no- dove vai?! -  
\- Dove mi sento davvero a mio agio -  
\- Aspetta! -

C'era ancora un ragazzo seduto nel negozio, intento a consumare un cappuccino.  
Mi avvicino e con la preoccupazione che inizia a divorarmi da dentro, gli chiedo con gentilezza di terminare al più presto perché avevo un emergenza (promettendogli un rimborso).

Nonostante gli accorgimenti, sono fuori dal negozio dopo 20 minuti, senza poter contattare Kihyun che ha lasciato il telefono in negozio.

Preso dallo sconforto non riesco a concentrarmi su dove possa essere andato il mio ragazzo e per sciogliermi i nervi decido di raggiungere almeno la nostra baita. 

Siamo usciti a piedi stamattina, quindi impiego ancora molto tempo e da quando ho perso Kihyun di vista è passata ormai un'ora e può essere ovunque.

Con le lacrime già pronte a sgorgare sulle mie guance mi siedo sugli scalini di fronte all'ingresso e mi prendo la testa tra le mani.

_Pensa Minhyuk, pensa.. dove diavolo si sente a suo agio Kihyun?!_

Alcuni piccoli flashback si ripresentano nella mia mente: Kihyun tra le mie braccia "mi sento completamente protetto tra le tue braccia", Kihyun che mi tiene per mano, in Corea "con te sono proprio a mio agio", Kihyun tra le coperte, appena sveglio "buongiorno amore, non ti lascerò mai". 

Tutto questo non mi aiuta affatto a trovare la risposta, mi fa solo ripensare all'orribile situazione in cui mi trovo.   
Quasi non mi accorgo che ormai sto singhiozzando incontrollabilmente.

L'agitazione ha preso possesso di me e non riesco a pensare lucidamente.

Come se impazzire fosse la chiave del mio problema mi torna in mente la nostra uscita giorni prima: siamo andati in quella radura piena di fiori e animali selvatici, Kihyun aveva detto "d’ora in poi sarà il nostro posto speciale", ora lo ricordo con chiarezza. 

Mi alzo di scatto, per un attimo disorientato, però poi prendo coscienza delle mie azioni, entro in casa per prendere qualcosa per coprire me e Kihyun quando lo troverò, e una torcia per illuminarmi la strada dato che il sole calerà fra poco.

Percorro il sentiero a falcate, ogni tipo di vegetazione che si trova sul mio percorso viene tranciata con crudeltà. 

Richiamo il nome di Kihyun a gran voce, ma nessuno mi risponde se non il verso di qualche uccello infastidito dalla mia presenza. 

Finalmente raggiungo lo spiazzo erbaceo tanto amato dal mio ragazzo; osservo disperatamente ogni angolo di ciò che mi circonda ma anche con la luce scarsa riesco ad intuire che Kihyun non si trovi qua. 

È passata un'altra ora, il cielo si è scurito, ed è ormai di una tinta cobalto.   
Accendo la torcia perché inizio a non distinguere bene i dintorni e indosso il cappotto perché l'ambiente del bosco si fa sempre più umido e di conseguenza freddo. 

Non seguo più un tracciato, ma cerco a caso tra gli alberi; le radici si intrecciano vorticosamente, vi sono piccoli alberi spezzati che intralciano il passaggio, il tutto peggiorato dal continuo dislivello del monte.

Inizio a perdere la speranza e a riflettere con me stesso mentre tutto intorno a me è spaventosamente silenzioso se non per i miei passi sulle foglie secche perennemente presenti sul suolo.

_E se Kihyun non si fosse rifugiato qua, ma fosse scappato altrove? Se si fosse perso e fosse arrivato nell'altro versante del monte? Probabilmente no, questo è irrealistico.._  
Mi riscuoto con un brivido e mi stringo sempre più nel mio cappotto.

Alzo lo sguardo verso il cielo perché un piccolo bagliore per un secondo mi ha accecato.   
Come pensavo, è la luna, che si staglia nella volta celeste e si mostra alla Terra per metà. 

Non vi sono nubi su di essa, perciò si riesce a distinguere in tutta la sua forma e forse mi fa un po' di luce in più, gradita in mezzo a questo ambiente scuro.

Osservo come i suoi raggi si posano sulle foglie degli alberi che mi circondano: noto il contrasto tra il verde oscurato dalla notte e la parte rischiarata dalla luna. 

Sono così concentrato su questi piccoli particolari che mi ricordo in ritardo che qualcosa nei paraggi si sta muovendo, riesco ad udirne distintamente i passi.   
\- Kihyun? -

Ancora per un attimo ogni creatura, anche la più piccola, si è zittita.  
Prendo quasi a correre verso la direzione dalla quale ho sentito i passi che ora si ripetono ad un ritmo più incalzante. 

Ora sto rincorrendo chiunque produca quei passi, cercando di illuminarlo, e chiamando il nome di Kihyun a gran voce.

Mi ritrovo infine in un'altra radura, più piccola rispetto al "nostro" spiazzo, a puntare la torcia contro un piccolo cervo dall'aria intimorita.

Cerco di trattenere qualche insulto e sospiro soltanto, formando una piccola nuvoletta a causa della temperatura molto fredda.

Mi stringo un po' su me stesso, immergendomi nella disperazione e pensando alle condizioni del mio amato.


	25. ~ injury ✗

Kihyun pov

Mentre corro a per di fiato, non riesco a trattenere le lacrime, che scendono abbondanti, rendendomi difficile veder bene cosa ho attorno.

Ho continuato a vagare per la foresta; mi sono allontanato il più possibile dalla nostra casa e sono andato dove Minhyuk non mi troverà mai.

Ho davvero bisogno di stare da solo con me stesso, ed è così sorprendente che per potermi isolare, io sia finito a dover correre in mezzo agli alberi.

Per la prima volta dopo non so quanto tempo mi fermo per riprendere fiato; mi asciugo gli occhi e finalmente riesco a vedere distintamente: non riconosco nulla attorno a me, tutto sembra ripetersi monotonamente dato che non ho scelto un sentiero.

Proseguo la mia fuga a passo più lento, mentre cerco di orientarmi, fallendo miseramente nel riconoscere un qualsiasi punto di riferimento.

Quando cala il sole, inizio a pentirmi di non aver nulla con me: il vento soffia gelido sulla mia pelle scoperta e tutto attorno a me inizia a colorarsi di tinte blu e nere.

Percepisco una lieve salita ed intuisco di star risalendo il monte, ma non so in che direzione.

Strizzo gli occhi per aguzzare la vista, ma continuo a inciampare sulle radici.  
Riesco a cavarmela con delle abrasioni sulle mani e sulle braccia per aver provato ad aggrapparmi alla corteccia degli alberi, ma pare abbia sprecato tutta la mia fortuna e scivolo su una superficie umida, che ipotizzo sia una pietra; e cado a terra, pesante.

La caduta non è stata affatto morbida, sono precipitato su un ammasso di rami spezzati al suolo, insieme ad altre rocce appuntite.

Rimango stordito a terra, aspettando che tutto attorno a me smetta di vorticare.  
Un brivido mi scorre per la spina dorsale per il contatto con il terreno freddo; dalle forze che devo impiegare per rialzarmi intuisco di avere contusioni in diversi punti del corpo. 

Decido di prestare più attenzione e mi appresto a muovere altri passi nonostante non abbia idea di dove stia posando le suole delle scarpe.

Ogni attimo che passa, la temperatura cala e anche se vorrei mantenere le braccia in avanti in modo tale da proteggermi nel caso inciampassi di nuovo, sono costretto stringermi su me stesso, seriamente preoccupato per una possibile ipotermia.

Indosso vestiti adatti ad una temperatura calda, e mi benedisco per aver scelto dei pantaloni di jeans lunghi, nonostante questo pomeriggio mi fossi maledetto per averlo fatto.

Il freddo trova però una via per farsi strada nel mio corpo, e si impregna nelle mie braccia scoperte con prepotenza.

Mi accosto ad un pino e volgo il capo verso il cielo: tra le fronde degli alberi riesco a scorgere una mezza luna, libera dalle nuvole, la cui luce si inoltra tra le spesse fronde.

Una speranza si accende in me, mentre mi guardo attorno, finalmente riesco a vedere dove muovo i miei passi.

I candidi raggi lunari illuminano a macchie la mia via, che senza esitazioni seguo.

La mia mente fino a questo momento si è rifiutata di riflettere riguardo gli ultimi avvenimenti, forse per la paura, o per la troppa immediatezza, ma ora, che ho stranamente ritrovato la quiete, mi soffermo a pensare a Minhyuk.

Un getto di rabbia si riversa su di me, si espande in tutto il corpo, facendomi stringere i pugni per non reagire impulsivamente.

_Come ho potuto affidarmi ad un uomo del genere? Mi sono fatto cullare dalle menzogne di un criminale possessivo_

Ripenso a tutti i momenti felici trascorsi insieme e mi spezza il cuore pensare che il ragazzo in realtà recitava la parte dell'ottimo amico e in seguito fidanzato.  
Non ne comprendo però la ragione.

Sono così distratto dai miei sentimenti che a riportarmi alla realtà è il dolore.  
Non ho prestato attenzione a ciò che stava ai miei piedi e sono inciampato nuovamente a terra.

Purtroppo non mi limito a qualche contusione, sento un forte bruciore concentrato sull'addome e una pungente sensazione infastidisce la caviglia sinistra. 

Punto le mani e provo a rialzarmi, ma apprendo di essermi poggiato a dei rami spezzati che mi graffiano i palmi dolorosamente.

Il dolore è incontenibile, un forte gemito lascia le mie labbra, e capisco che muovermi non sia stata l'idea migliore.

Nel silenzio della notte ormai in arrivo, si sentono i miei lamenti, seguiti da qualche scatto per essermi mosso su un parte dove mi sono fatto male.

Il peggior momento per farsi male in questo modo.

Tasto il terreno per cercare un punto spoglio da pericoli e riprovo ad alzarmi.  
Mi metto a sedere e mi massaggio la caviglia che ha preso a pulsare; sento come la mia pelle sia gelida e con la luce fievole della luna che risplende sulla mia figura, ho un pallore spaventoso: mi sento come stessi diventando un morto vivente nell'insieme di ogni cosa.

Lascio che il capo mi ceda sul petto e solo ora noto cosa fosse il bruciore sull'addome: uno squarcio aperto sulla mia maglia e un'altro sanguinante appena sotto.

Mi colpisce come uno schiaffo di panico; insomma, se fossi in una condizione normale mi sarei precipitato a disinfettarlo, ma caso vuole che sia in una foresta nel bel mezzo della notte.

Decido di ignorare il dolore, mi rialzo facendo peso sul piede sano e continuo la mia disperata fuga un po' zoppicante.

Era da un po' che nulla sembrava muoversi nel bosco, ormai potrei dire di essere esperto, che ironia; ma ora a disturbare la quiete è un suono poco rassicurante: un ululato che rimbomba per tutta la valle, di cui mi arriva anche l'eco.

Mi irrigidisco sul posto, non so dire quanto sia distante, ma non lo era abbastanza se sono riuscito ad udirlo.

Il cuore inizia a battermi più forte al ricordo della notizia di giornale letta quest'oggi, di un lupo che vagava per il monte.

Inizio ad imprecare contro me stesso per essere stato così imprudente; inizio a riflettere con me stesso e penso che smettere di muovermi sia la scelta migliore per evitare l'animale selvatico, potenzialmente intenzionato a cercarsi la cena. 

Così mi sistemo ai piedi di quella che può sembrare una quercia, mi stringo su me stesso e poggio la fronte sulle ginocchia; inizio a piangere silenziosamente mentre ripenso alla miserabilità della mia esistenza, a che forse sarebbe stato meglio andare incontro alla bestia feroce e farla finita.

Non so quanto tempo sia passato, ma credo di star impazzendo perché sento qualcuno urlare il mio nome.  
Provo ad alzare il capo ma si rivela pesante, troppo perché i miei muscoli intorpiditi dal freddo riescano a mantenerla alzata.  
Finisco in un attimo per cadere su un fianco.

Ancora più stordito penso sia il mio subconscio che tenta di convincermi qualcuno mi stia chiamando da un coma in cui, in una realtà parallela, non mi sto risvegliando.

Provo ad ignorarlo e chiudo le palpebre.  
Questa voce però non accenna a lasciarmi in pace, anzi il suo tono sembra crescere sempre più. 

Finalmente è abbastanza vicino perché io possa riconoscerne il proprietario: Minhyuk mi chiama disperato.  
Non sono ancora sicuro di non star immaginandomelo, così chiudo definitivamente gli occhi, troppo stanco per tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate, ero un po'... persa, ho scordato di aggiornare


	26. ~ danger ~ ⑇ ϟ

Minhyuk pov

Da quando ho sentito il richiamo del lupo risuonare nella valle, ho iniziato ad accelerare il passo e a chiamare Kihyun con un tono più alto.

Sempre più preoccupato inizio a chiedermi cos'abbia fatto di male affinché destino mi riservasse una tale situazione, perché volesse strapparmi in tutti i modi l'amore della mia vita. E purtroppo riflettendo.. aveva un paio di motivi validi per farlo.

Sposto la luce della torcia attorno a me in modo frenetico, alla ricerca ansiosa di un segno, di un qualsiasi riferimento al ragazzo.

Ad aspettarmi invece vi è un'altro ululato, ancora più spaventoso del precendente, perché all'apparenza più vicino, e ancora una volta non se ne riesce ad intendere la provenienza.

Prendo a correre, rischiando di cadere un paio di volte, quando all'improvviso il cuore sembra abbandonare il mio petto.

Vedo una sagoma rinchiusa su se stessa sotto ad un albero poco più avanti: non attendo un secondo a raggiungerlo e a comprendere che fosse ovviamente il ragazzo che ho cercato per ore. 

Lascio la torcia in tasca e mi accovaccio per raggiungere la sua altezza.

Gli prendo il viso tra le mani e percepisco come sia mortalmente freddo, vedo come le labbra serrate tremano. 

Chiamo il suo nome piano  
\- Kihyun, ehi.. sveglia, dobbiamo andare -  
Provo a rimetterlo a sedere, facendogli poggiare la schiena sul tronco dell'albero dietro stante.

\- Min.. Hyuk? -  
\- Sì sono io.. Kihyun, apri gli occhi -  
\- Va... Vattene. Non mi imprigionerai.. un'altra.. vo-volta -  
\- Cosa.. stai dicendo? -

Il capo del ragazzo oscilla e si inclina da un lato, il collo esausto di doverlo sostenere.   
Provo a sostenerlo con le mie mani ma sembra volersi allontanare.  
\- Kihyun lascia che ti copra per favore, stai tremando.. -

Provo a coprirgli le spalle con il cappotto che gli ho portato ma si sposta quando mi avvicino.  
Contro la sua volonta, gli prendo il viso tra le mani e lo costringo a guardarmi negli occhi, per quel poco che li tiene spalancati.

\- Kihyun, non è andata come pensi. È stato Hideki a chiamarmi ieri notte. Era ubriaco e mi ha riempito di botte perché voleva che mi allontanassi da te; l'ho riaccompagnato a casa e gli ho lasciato una nota scritta per avvisarlo dell'accaduto. Mi sono truccato per il viso perché sapevo non mi avresti creduto ma è andata male.. -  
\- Smettila... Smettila di in-inventare scuse +  
\- Kihyun.. ti prego.. farò quello che vorrai per farmi credere.. -  
Allungo il braccio per cercare il suo viso ma, nonostante la fatica necessaria, Kihyun continua a spostarsi.  
\- Minhyuk lasciami .. andare -  
\- Kihyun.. -

La lacrime scivolano ormai copiosamente sul mio viso, all'idea di dover abbandonare senza motivo l'amore della mia vita.

Nonostante le parole decise di Kihyun, non intendo abbandonarlo, anzi provo a stringermi ancora di più a lui.  
Questi prova a colpirmi il petto, ma io lo tengo abbracciato, deciso a farlo ragionare.

Preso dai singhiozzi, pronuncio le parole in modo scomposto   
\- Kihyun.. ti-ti prego.. devi.. credermi -  
Il ragazzo si aggrappa alla mia schiena, serrando la stoffa del mio cappotto tra le sue deboli dita.

\- Minhyuk.. come posso crederti? -  
\- Io posso darti una prova concreta dell'accaduto, ma ancora meglio posso dimostrarti che ti amo -  
Detto questo sciolgo l'abbraccio per unire le nostre labbra in un bacio veloce, inumidito e reso un po' salato dalle lacrime.

Interrotto il contatto, appoggio la mia fronte sulla sua.  
\- Non lasciarmi mai più Kihyun.. -  
\- Non lo .. farò.. -  
Finalmente riesco a coprire il ragazzo per riscaldarlo un po' in quel freddo apparentemente glaciale. 

Con sguardo perso mi fermo a contemplarlo, e solo ora noto come in ogni momento abbia la mano libera la porti all'addome.  
\- Kihyun che è successo..? -  
\- Sono caduto.. e mi sono ferito.. anche la caviglia mi fa un po' male.. -  
\- Fammi vedere subito. -

Preso dal panico, controllo istericamente un punto sulla sua maglia sporcato di sangue: uno squarcio gli rovina il ventre, ma sembra poco profondo. Mi indica la caviglia e provo a capire quanto gli faccia male tastandola in diversi punti; in alcuni risponde con una protesta facendomi pensare ad una slogatura.

Il nostro momento di tranquillità viene interrotto da un'entità di cui ci siamo scordati, troppo presi dai nostri problemi di cuore.   
Il lupo che avevo udito già due volte, e probabilmente si era fatto sentire anche dal mio ragazzo, si ripresenta con ululato terrorizzante; i nostri respiri si fanno un po' più pesanti per l'ansia crescente. 

Sembra provenire da un centinaio di metri più in alto rispetto a noi, afferro la torcia e la punto in quella direzione sperando di localizzarlo al più presto e provare a spaventarlo con la luce.

Ci irrigidiamo quando la sua sagoma compare dietro un albero non troppo lontano.   
Esce dal suo nascondiglio, dall'ombra, e cammina incerto verso la nostra collocazione; è udibile il suo basso ringhio rimbombare, e il suo passo angosciosamente lento, pestarsi contro i fusti della vegetazione nei paraggi.

Con mano stranamente ferma punto la torcia verso il suo muso, regolandola con un raggio più stretto, rendendo il fascio più luminoso e fastidioso per la bestia che immediatamente si ferma e arretra accecata.   
Prova a spostarsi per evitare il fastidio ma lo seguo con cautela.

Ogni passo che lui muove per allontanarsi da noi, noi lo muoviamo in direzione opposta, io facendomi in parte carico del corpo distrutto di Kihyun.

Quando vedo che gli occhi del lupo si muovono sempre meno, e i suoi movimenti paiono intontiti, con uno scatto scaglio la torcia verso di esso, colpendolo sul muso, sperando di distrarlo mentre noi fuggiamo a valle, alla ricerca di un abitato protetto.

Porto una mano dietro alla schiena di Kihyun e lo tengo stretto per il fianco mentre il ragazzo segue il mio passo veloce zoppicando.

A causa dei rumori che stiamo provocando correndo su foglie secche e rami, non riesco a sentire quelli del lupo, oppure, in un caso più sfavorevole, a distinguerli dai nostri.

Quando il fiato inizia a mancarci e le gambe iniziano a frenare la corsa a capofitto, siamo fortunati, perché raggiungiamo un villaggio, che poi riconosciamo essere il nostro. 

Ci avviciniamo alle prime abitazioni visibili e ci fermiamo per controllare se ci siano movimenti dietro di noi.

Purtroppo una serie di versi e rumori ci avvisano della presenza dell'animale; allora ci dimentichiamo di avere i polmoni stremati e riprendiamo immediatamente la fuga, questa volta però, urlo richieste di aiuto, cercando di avvisare del pericolo imminente.

Data l'ora, non vi era nessuno per le strette strade intricate del paese, ma qualcuno si palesava infastidito fuori dalla porta di ingresso per poi allarmarsi per la notizia. 

Nessuno sembra volerci accogliere, anzi si chiudono più frettolosamente nelle proprie case.   
La nostra, purtroppo, è ubicata dalla parte opposta, e abbiamo ancora molta strada da percorrere.

Qualche grido di terrore squarcia l'aria poco più indietro rispetto a noi, seguito da latrati rabbiosi;   
acceleriamo il passo, Kihyun a prosegue sempre più affaticato, dolorante per la caviglia.

Dopo quelli che sembrano minuti interminabili raggiungiamo la nostra baita e senza dare uno sguardo alla bestia che ci sta inseguendo, ci precipitiamo all'interno. 

Blocco subito la porta, e finalmente sposto lo sguardo sul mio ragazzo, ansimante quanto me per la lunga corsa, ma che rilascia anche mugolii di dolore per il piede.

Si lascia cadere a pavimento e tiene stretta la caviglia fra le mani; non mi fermo un secondo: mi precipito in bagno per prendere il necessario per un primo soccorso. 

Il ragazzo intuisce ogni mia futura mossa e scopre la ferita all'addome perché la disinfetti al più presto e si toglie la scarpa per fasciare la caviglia gonfia e arrossata.

Sentiamo attraverso le mura della casa, ululati ripetuti del lupo, ma sono ormai ovattati dalla distanza. 

Ce la siamo cavata.


	27. ~ love ~ ❀ ☼

Minhyuk pov

Procedo a rimettere in sesto Kihyun e mentre sono concentrato sui suoi malori, percepisco il suo sguardo puntato verso la mia figura. 

Quando passo ai piccoli tagli sul volto, il ragazzo non sembra resistere più   
\- Minhyuk.. scusami -  
\- Per cosa? -  
\- Per essere scappato da te.. -  
Allontano il tampone inzuppato di disinfettante dalle sue guance e senza pensarci gli lascio un bacio veloce sulla fronte   
\- Avevi buoni motivi per farlo, sono una persona orribile -  
\- Non è vero.. -

Quando finalmente ho terminato e sto per alzarmi, Kihyun mi ferma  
\- Anche tu sei pieno di lividi e tagli -  
\- Beh sono quelli di ieri.. -  
\- Li hai disinfettati? -  
Con un lungo silenzio gli faccio intendere una risposta negativa e lui procede a farlo per me.

Rimaniamo abbracciati per molto una volta che mettiamo da parte i medicinali.   
Abbiamo davvero sentito la mancanza l'uno dell'altro, ma non a causa di quelle ore in cui non ci siamo visti, quel tipo di ansia di non potersi proprio più rivedere.

E da allora è stato così, mai più qualcuno riuscì a dividerci, o quelli che ci provarono, persero la speranza una volta vista la nostra determinazione da coppia.

Ci siamo legati totalmente una notte, una bellissima notte di metà settembre. Entrambi siamo stati impacciati essendo la nostra prima volta, non sapevamo come muoverci, ma siamo riusciti comunque a procurarci piacere l'un l'altro, e questa è l'unica cosa che conta.

La nostra vita va avanti a meraviglia: il nostro negozio vende bene, e non siamo sovraccaricati di lavoro avendo richiamato Hideki; la nostra baita si è riempita di altre memorie, per lo più foto scattate da Kihyun con la mia originale macchina fotografica; con una lunga, ma in realtà breve, lettera abbiamo aggiornato Tewon della nostra vita, omettendo il particolare del rapimento, inviandogli dei soldi per scusarci della grave ferita e chiedendo notizie riguardo alla nostra città.

Questi ci ha risposto di averlo fatto preoccupare a morte, ha detto che il nostro caso è stato archiviato per mancanza di prove e per ora siamo dichiarati dispersi; a detta sua, i genitori di Kihyun, come previsto dal ragazzo stesso, non si sono preoccupati molto, ma i compagni di classe molto; nonostante tutto ha promesso di mantenere il segreto e mi ha perdonato per il gesto folle.

\- Kihyun, vieni qua -  
\- Dimmi amore -  
Come fossero i nostri primi mesi, lo afferro per la collanina, rimasta da allora sempre al suo collo, e gli parlo all'orecchio.  
\- Ti amo. -  
Il ragazzo posa le sue dita sottili sulla mia mascella, prendendo ad accarezzarla  
\- Anche io -  
Ed ora, come un rituale da portare a compimento, le nostre bocche si uniscono con passione, senza più quel timore di ormai un paio di anni fa.

Kihyun pov

_E così era vero quello che ho pensato tempo fa... vivrò davvero fino alla vecchiaia con lui. Non mi ucciderà prima, non si stuferà di me.. è così che mi sta promettendo e anche io lo farò_

\- Lo prometto. -  
Con determinazione, pronuncio l'importante frase

\- Vi dichiaro marito e marito -

Non aspettiamo quasi che il cerimoniere pronunci le parole che le nostre labbra si cercano, come se non fosse che da anni ci baciamo. 

La piccola cerchia di amici e parenti invitata prorompe in applausi, fischi e grida di gioia.  
Mentre ci facciamo strada verso di loro, veniamo accolti da migliaia di candidi petali, sparsi nel vento solo per noi, per festeggiare il nostro amore.

Minhyuk è etereo, nel suo bellissimo abito bianco, i capelli neri acconciati, con il sorriso stampato sul volto.

Con le dita intrecciate tra le sue, muovo passi lenti mentre con lo sguardo cerco solo i suoi occhi, quegli occhi tempestosi che ho sempre amato, e amerò per sempre.

_fine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa storia, vi voglio bene..  
Potrebbero esserci altre storie in futuro, sto preparando qualcosa, ma non prometto nulla!
> 
> Se non foste monbebe, ecco una curiosità:  
ho scelto praticamente, prima il titolo della storia, e poi l'ho scritta. Questo perché Crazy In Love è una canzone bellissima dei monsta x, di cui vi consiglio di andare a vedere la performance, dove vi è un piccolo momento uwu tra Kihyun e Minhyuk. 
> 
> ciaoooo
> 
> _Giulia


End file.
